Eien no Monogatari
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: Love can't be forced, even if it's arranged. However what if the results are different from what others expect? HaruhiHitachiin Twins
1. Chapter 1: Arrangement

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: A few things are different for Haruhi in this fan fiction, some you will find out as you read but there are a few I should mention now. For one the incident with her hair did not happen, so her hair is still long.

And Haruhi may be a bit out of character I'm sorry.

Eien no Monogatari means "The tale of love" or "The story of love" which ever way you prefer to say it. I prefer the story of love.

Chapter 1: Arrangement

Haruhi Fujioka stared at her dad in disbelief as she sat down across from him at the dinner table. He always did things like this, not thinking about anyone but himself. His schemes had caused so much trouble for her, one even kept her from entering the high school of her choice and now she had to settle for Ourin high school instead of her first choice Ouran.

He twisted situations to suit him because he was too immature to handle her growing up. However, this one was too much. What gave him the right to decide something such as this? She had put up with each and every one of his absurd schemes but this one had to be the worst.

"Haruhi honey? Aren't you excited?"

Her nerves had reached their peak as she glared over at the man that she called her father. At this very moment in time she wished that she lived in America so she could get a legal separation. She understood he wanted to look after her even more since her mom had died but didn't he consider that he went a bit too far this time? "What are you expecting me to say?" she asked as her irritation amplified.

"I'm expecting to say that you're happy. It's not everyday that something like this can be put together."

Haruhi took a few deep breaths as she placed her head down on the table. "Dad…"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Call it off."

"Why would I do something like that? You'll be well taken care of."

"I think this should be my decision and no one else's."

"But he's perfect for you. He comes from a very wealthy family and he's even a student at that Ouran High School-which you wanted to go to."

Haruhi's ears perked up at the sound of that high school. She wanted to be a lawyer just like her mother once was. However, in order to do that she needed the right education and connections. In a lot of ways Ouran was the perfect choice, however her dad felt otherwise.

"Also," her dad began again. "If you agree to this, you will be able to afford to go to Ouran. Besides his parents wants his fiancée to have the best education. His mother is also impressed at the fact that you want to become a lawyer. They agreed to help you to the best of their ability."

Haruhi raised her head as she stared at her dad. This was a dream come true, Ouran and the connections she needed to succeed. However it still bugged her the way that things were going.

"I don't want it."

"But Haruhi!"

"My mind's made up."

Haruhi's dad sighed in defeat as he stood up slowly. He looked down at her as if hoping that she would change her mind. But Haruhi stood her ground, she was not going to get engaged to someone she didn't even know.

Feeling a sense of pride Haruhi stood up and went to her room to finish studying. For the first time she had stood up to her dad and hopefully he had learned his lesson and wouldn't try to pull something like this again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you saying?" Haruhi asked her homeroom teacher in astonishment. She had come to school as usual but she was greeted with an unusual change of pace.

"It's strange that you weren't aware of this situation considering everything."

"How could I…when did this?"

"Look on the bright side at least you're a great deal closer to your dreams than you are here."

The girl stood in her homeroom teacher's office dumbfounded. She could have sworn that her dad would have backed off but he was the adult and he had more authority than she did. However this was completely irrational and now she was standing there with mixed emotions.

Like usual she had came to school this morning only to be pulled aside by her homeroom teacher before she could walk into the room.

Haruhi nodded as she calmly gathered her things. She had thought she had settled things but she couldn't be more wrong. She didn't feel like fighting, and she sure didn't want to waste any time that she didn't have. Although withdrawing her from school was a bit much, she mind as well use the situation to her advantage and break up with the guy after she graduated.

She let out a deep sigh as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father's number.

"Haruhi?" her dad asked fearfully.

The girl felt drained, giving in would be easier. "You win dad, when do I start Ouran?"

She could hear her dad squealing on the other end as he realized she stood defeated. "Your uniform is here already, you start Ouran tomorrow."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she hung up on her father, _tomorrow at Ouran huh?_ She said to herself as she made her way home.

When she arrived home her father had left a note stating that he had gone out and that her uniform was in her room. She had already seen the girls' uniform for Ouran and felt she could deal with it. So when she got to her room, she disregarded the uniform and flopped down on her bed.

There she found another note from her father.

_Haruhi honey,_

_I'm positive you're going to love Ouran when you start tomorrow. Wasn't this the school you wanted to attend instead of Ourin? I know that you should be making this type of decision for yourself, but just realize how much you will gain from this? Things may seem disheartening right now, but you may feel better once you meet your fiancée. There is a formal meeting set up for this weekend but you will see him at school. He's not hard to miss. His name is Hikaru Hitachiin and he has an identical twin name Kaoru. I don't need to say more because you will know them when you see them. If I don't see you for the rest of the day, have fun at school tomorrow!_

_Love Papa_

Haruhi let out a profound sigh as she rolled her eyes and tossed the letter to the floor. A twin? Not only that but an identical one. She felt herself becoming a bit interested in this Hikaru, but she knew not to get her hopes up too much.

It was just a bit awkward to have a fiancée before she even had a boyfriend. She hadn't even been in love before. Haruhi ran her fingers through her long brown locks as regrets started to creep into her conscience. Maybe she should have accepted at least one guy's feelings back in junior high. At least she would have some type of experience with boys.

Although she was never the one to really worry about these things, having a finacee now triggered these feelings. She wasn't going to look for him tomorrow, but if they happen to bump into each other she would try to be as polite as he allowed.

"Ouran…I wonder if they have otoro there?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru Hitachiin stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair. He had awoken a bit earlier than usual to get ready for school. So much was going on in his life that he felt that he needed to do something to gain some control. His features remained calm as his golden orbs roamed to his identical twin Kaoru who was now standing behind him.

"Hikaru," he sing song as he wrapped his arms around the older twin's waist from behind.

Hikaru sighed as he leaned his head back against his other half. "Why does mom have to do such bothersome things?" He whispered.

He felt Kaoru shrug as the twin tighten his grip. Hikaru could tell what his younger brother was feeling without him having to say a word. He didn't like this no more than Hikaru but when their mom said she was going to do something, she did it.

It wasn't like they didn't know this day was going to come. Hikaru was the eldest twin and the one chosen to succeed his mother's company. While he had no interest in designing clothing he promised her he would work to the best of his ability to keep the company up and running successfully regardless. And along with that he knew he had to have a companion to help him out. Although he felt that Kaoru would be more than enough he knew that wouldn't do it for his mother. It was normal for an heir to go into an arranged marriage, it was even more normal for the other person to also be from a powerful family. It was not normal for them to be some plain Jane.

"Kaoru why wasn't you picked to run mom's company? If so then maybe this would be you instead of me."

Kaoru sighed, "you know I was picked to succeed dad's company, there's nothing we can do about it."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Kaoru's explanation and groaned when he thought about what his mother told him. She was some poor girl who went to Ourin high school. What had gotten into his mother? Even Kaoru, who was the more level headed one of the two couldn't rationalize her decision.

Why marry someone into the family who couldn't benefit their name? Why disgrace themselves with the prescience of some poor girl from a different world? And to make matters worse, their mother had decided that she should attend Ouran high school starting today.

Hikaru knew that if he saw her he wasn't going to acknowledge her. Why would a normal person agree to an arranged marriage unless they were after the financial benefit?

"She's no different from the people at Ouran who kiss our butts to benefit their family."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi stood in front of the main building to Ouran High School. Her heart was beating in anticipation as she realized she was really here. She couldn't come before, because her dad had caused her to oversleep when she had to take the test to qualify for the scholarship. But now here she was, in the school she had wanted to attend.

She knew that she had no intentions of making friends, and so she was going to try and keep a low profile. However, she knew that eventually people would find out about her engagement, but until then she was going to stay completely under radar.

She made her way into the building and into the main office. Everything looked extremely fancy and expensive. _Why do rich people spend so much money on useless things?_ She asked herself as she looked around. Chandeliers, gold banisters, plush carpets lined the hallway and main stairway.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist said as she interrupted Haruhi's thoughts.

Haruhi looked over at her and smiled politely. She didn't know rich people etiquette but she knew how to be polite. "Yes, I'm a new student here. My name is Fujioka Haruhi and I'm suppose to start today."

The receptionist nodded as she typed in her computer and the quickly excused herself. When she came back, she had a student ID with a folder which contained documents.

"Here's your student ID, and in this folder contains the school conduct, attendance, dress code and consent form that needs your signature."

"Consent form?" Haruhi shook her head as she thought of what could possibly be on that form.

"Yes, and also," the receptionist continued as she opened the folder and showed Haruhi her class schedule. "This is your class schedule. Your father already picked your classes for you in the pre-law program. Every class is on block schedule so it's three classes Monday, Tuesday and Friday-the other three classes on Wednesday and Thursday."

Haruhi looked down at her schedule. English was her first class, followed by pre-calculus, and then speech communications. She took her things and excused herself and left the office. Taking a look at her schedule, she left the main building and went to the first year building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru yawned as he sat at his desk for his first class that day. Everything started off like usual but today was different. He would have to come face to face with her. His eyes wondered over to his twin Kaoru, whose eyes were nervously glancing at the door every other minute. He didn't want someone to come in and take Hikaru away and the older twin wasn't going to allow it.

Hikaru stood up and walked over to his brother's desk and sat on top of it. He looked down at Kaoru and stroked his head gently. "Don't worry; no one is going to come between us."

Kaoru nodded but he seemed in doubt, that unnerved Hikaru, his loyalty had never been doubted before so why now?

"She IS your fiancée, so who knows what will happen in the future," Kaoru said as if reading his twin's thoughts.

"No I'm going to let mother know that this can't continue. If she's going to force me to marry someone they mind as well be someone with a better status."

The class bell signified that it was time to take their seats, and Hikaru made his way back to his. His orbs landed on the empty seat between the two. It was the only empty seat in class so there was no doubt she was going to sit here. He laid his head down on the desk when suddenly he heard his English teacher begin to speak.

"Hello everyone I will like to introduce a new member of our class today."

Hikaru lifted his head and prepared himself, he was finally going to see her.

"She's cute," he heard Kaoru whisper.

His eyes wondered up to the front of the room to a girl who one would say was above average. She was at least five feet tall with a slender frame; she had big brown eyes with long brown hair. Hikaru found himself staring at her longer than he expected.

"Class this is Fujioka Haruhi."

"Nice to meet everyone," she responded politely with a bow.

Everyone welcomed her warmly and Hikaru even noticed some guys who seemed like they would be interested in her.

"Fujioka-san there's an empty seat back there in between the Hitachiin brothers, why don't you sit back there."

Hikaru saw her nod and make her way back towards he and his brother. He watched her as well as his brother, when she made it to her desk and sat down, Hikaru smelled a faint scent of Ginger and green tea fragrance come from her.

She looked over at both of them and smiled faintly, "Nice to meet you two."

Hikaru rolled his eyes as Kaoru politely nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi shook her head, "just call me Haruhi, I hate formalities."

Hikaru's gaze landed on her as he watched her and Kaoru converse. Kaoru had been worried that Hikaru would like her, what about him? He was into Haruhi more than Hikaru ever thought he would be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Class went on and finally after an hour and a half it was time for a break. Each class lasted three hours, which would be tiring or anyone.

"Hey Fujioka-san?" a non familiar voice spoke.

Hikaru looked over at his_ fiancée_ as he watched two guys approach her. He noticed Kaoru stand up and walk over to Hikaru.

"Someone has taken an interest in her already and she's only been at this school for an hour and a half," Kaoru stated.

Hikaru didn't respond but he continued to watch in a non obvious way. He could say that she was pretty, but there had to be more for his mother to pick her to be his future bride without anything for his family to gain.

Haruhi looked up at the two boys who stood in front of her, what did they want? She hadn't spoken to anyone but Kaoru since she had arrived to class.

"My friend, who is sitting in front of the class," Haruhi's chocolate orbs cut to the guy who was sitting in front of the class looking back at them nervously.

"Well he was wondering if you were busy on Saturday."

Haruhi sighed as she realized she would have to say something. It wasn't like she could go out with anyone, not that she cared to anyway.

"Well that's impossible," she responded simply.

"Rea-really? I'm sorry if you have a boyfriend already we had no idea."

"Funny that you would say that since I've never had a boyfriend, however I do have a fiancée."

"Oh an arranged marriage? That's okay most people play until they get married anyway since it's not for love or anything."

Haruhi nodded, "well that may be but I don't think I can play since I have to see my fiancée everyday."

"He goes to Ouran?"

"He's sitting right there," she answered as she pointed to Hikaru.

"Ehh?!" both guys said as others turned around.

Hikaru let out a deep sigh and let his head fall to the desk as Kaoru laughed loudly.

"So you're engaged to Kaoru?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she shook her head no. "I pointed to Hikaru, it's not hard to tell those guys apart," she said as she stood up and excused herself.

Hikaru let out another groan as Kaoru continued to laugh. "You know the funny thing is that I think she used your engagement as an excuse to turn them down and make sure no one else tries to approach her." Kaoru stated the obvious.

"She did, didn't she?" Hikaru asked as he considered actually speaking to her when break was over.

"She's interesting," Kaoru said.

"She holds all of the qualifications," Hikaru cut in.

"To be our new toy," they both said in unison.

"But wait isn't that bad since she's your fiancée?"

"Who cares, she has to do whatever I say anyway," Hikaru retorted.

"You think?" Kaoru asked unsure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the day had finally come and Haruhi was about to make a bee-line towards the door when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her neck.

"Hey Haruhi, there's somewhere I will like you to come today," Kaoru told her.

Haruhi looked up at him curiously as she considered the invitation. She had homework but it was nothing that was going to keep her busy for no more than two hours. And besides, Kaoru had been nice to her all day, while Hikaru gave her the silent treatment.

She even wondered why she was picked to marry Hikaru instead of Kaoru. Although Hikaru was a bit other Kaoru was obviously the more mature one. If she had been picked to be with Kaoru, she may be able to accept things a lot easier.

"Where do you want to take me?"

"To our after school club."

"Club?"

"Hikaru, I'm bringing Haruhi to the music room with us," Kaoru yelled over to his brother.

_"Who does she think she is?"_

_"Yea does she think she can just get away with this?"_

Haruhi's eyes wondered over to the two girls who were talking and staring at her. She had been hoping that Hikaru wasn't popular but unfortunately he was, and to make matters worse, she was becoming friends with Kaoru.

"Do whatever," Hikaru responded.

"Is he always this way?" she asked Kaoru.

"Yes, but that's a long story I'll save for a day when I have time to explain."

Haruhi agreed as she let Kaoru lead her to the third year building and into the music room.

In there she noticed three other boys in there; two were blond though their heights were anything but similar. There were two brunettes as well, except one wore glasses.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You're late," the taller blond said as he looked at the two.

"Sorry Milord we were showing Haruhi around the campus."

The blonde's azure orbs landed on Haruhi, and suddenly she felt like she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He walked over to her quickly and grabbed her hands and placed them in his.

"What is such a beautiful flower doing wondering around campus? Were you lost and the twins helped you? Don't worry I'm here now."

Haruhi's eyes widen at the sudden scene in front of her. She could see Kaoru smirking as she silently pleaded for help. However before Kaoru could stop him, he continued on.

"I think fate has brought you here to this room just to meet me. I can tell in your eyes that you feel the same way Haruhichan," he sing song her name.

Haruhi felt herself becoming impatient, it seemed that Kaoru wasn't going to stop him and she knew Hikaru wasn't going to do anything. This guy was bothersome no better yet…

"Stop it, you're annoying," she said bluntly.

Kaoru doubled over with laughter along with Hikaru. The blond guy that Kaoru called Milord went over to a corner and began to sulk.

"Wow I didn't think that would make him back off so easily," she said out loud to herself.

"Interesting," she heard the brunette with the glasses say.

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her neck. "It seems you aren't that bad," he said as he continued to laugh.

Kaoru walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're going to take you under our wing Haruhi."

Her eyes wondered over to the blond still in the corner. "Will he be alright?"

The brunette finally spoke up, "Tamaki will be fine, he's just extremely sensitive."

"Yea Tama-chan is always over dramatic about things," the short blond spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny for short," he said energetically.

"Hunny…"

"That guy with the glasses is Kyoya-sempai, he's the vice president," Hikaru said.

"The tall guy next to Hunny-sempai is Mori-sempai. He is apart of the family who are long running servants of the Haninozuka family."

"Ah…"

Kaoru let go of Haruhi as he walked over to Tamaki. That left her and Hikaru standing alone, with his arm still around Haruhi.

"I…won't ignore you anymore," he said simply.

Haruhi smiled slightly, I guess that was his way of saying that he was sorry.

End Chapter

A/N: At first I was just going to make her first class be with the twins, but just to make sure I went back and looked through book two and I realized that she has all of her classes with them everyday (Book 2 chapter 4 Kyoya explains this to Tamaki, I forgot which episode it was). So I thought hmmmm since I have it where the advisors pick the classes of the students based on their career choices, both a lawyer and fashion designers are "social" occupations. So they will all take these classes. I didn't want to make it unrealistic like colleges, so I just have it based on certain careers students follow certain academic criteria. In the twins and Haruhi's case, they take the usual math, science, speech communications, English, Japanese and History (I had classes like speech communications and psychology, astronomy ect…in my old high school so those types of classes aren't uncommon to me).

Also I was going to have Hikaru take longer to warm up to Haruhi, but then that would have possibly caused tension between he and Kaoru and I didn't want that. So I let Hikaru want to warm up to her when she could tell the two apart and of course get along with Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2: The first of many things

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: Thank you Subaru for pointing out my horrible mistake! (that's 2 years of Japanese down the toilet lol). Funny I was memorizing the kanji for love yesterday and it didn't dawn on me to check my title. Oh well thank you for correcting me! It was greatly appreciated.

Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! I'm happy you all like my story

* * *

Chapter 2: The "first" of many things

"Haruhi, what is the English word for _mizugameza_?

Haruhi looked over at Kaoru calmly, "it's Aquarius."

"Okay and as I recall Aquarius are born around this time right?"

Haruhi looked at him not really understanding what he was getting at.

"Haruhi, what are you doing next Saturday?" Hikaru cut in.

Haruhi frowned as she realized finally what was going on. Next Saturday was her birthday but she had no idea what she was going to do. She never celebrated her birthdays and this one was no exception.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Figured that much," they both said with a sigh.

"Haruhi," Kaoru began.

"You're going out with us next Saturday," Hikaru finished his brother's sentence.

"I don't want to," she said defiantly.

"Okay then we'll make you," Hikaru said as he took a bite of his lunch.

Haruhi groaned as she stared at the two. She had been at Ouran for a week now and her relationship had improved with both of the twins. People now knew she was Hikaru's fiancée and it seemed that the girls didn't bother her even though she got some pretty nasty glances at times.

"You can't make me do anything," she retorted.

Kaoru moved closer as he leaned his face close to Haruhi's, "Ryouji already gave us his blessing."

Haruhi stiffened; her father always interfered in her life without permission.

Her eyes wondered over to Hikaru as she wondered what he could possibly be thinking right now. Tomorrow they were going to officially be announced as an engaged couple and she was finally going to meet the woman who conspired with her father to make this happen.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said without looking at her. "We have to go ring shopping today."

Haruhi's bit into her lunch, "why?"

"Because we'll be officially engaged tomorrow, my mom thinks it's "fashionable" and "modern" for us to have engagement rings."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, the more she heard about the twins' mother, the more she began to realize how she could get along with her father.

"Okay then we can go after school."

"Kaoru, tell Milord I won't be able to make it to the club today."

"Sure…" Kaoru said as he moved away from Haruhi a bit.

Haruhi noticed a change in Hikaru's actions and Kaoru's voice; they weren't use to doing things without each other. "Kaoru, if you want to come along you can. Just because this arrangement has been made doesn't mean that things have to change between you two."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at her in surprise. They knew part of the reason of this early engagement was to get the two use to doing things on their own, but to have someone come along and try to keep them together…They both nodded, their moods suddenly picking up once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi never thought that going ring shopping would be so difficult. While she didn't care one way or the other what ring they decided on, Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't make up their minds. And all because of Haruhi, shopping for rings had gotten more difficult.

**An hour before**

_They had finally left school and now were heading towards downtown Tokyo to the jewelry store. Haruhi could still feel Kaoru's wavering spirit and that's when she thought of it._

_"Kaoru if you want, you can get the same ring that Hikaru and I decide on."_

_Kaoru looked over at her, his emotions were unreadable. She wondered if she had overstepped her boundary. Besides why would she tell him to do something like that? It wasn't logical, however every since she had met Hikaru and Kaoru, her actions had been anything but the usual._

_She was about to take back the suggestion when Kaoru gave her a slight grin before wrapping his arm around her neck. His mood had shifted tremendously, but it was better than him sulking._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruhi what do you think about this one?" Kaoru asked as he lifted the ring up for her to see.

It was a twenty-three carat diamond with a twenty-four carat gold band.

Haruhi liked it, and it was obvious to her that the twins had noticed that.

"We'll take three of these," they both said to the sales woman.

The woman looked at the two with surprise, "but these are wed.."

"We know that," they both responded.

"Haruhi is our fiancée," Hikaru responded calmly.

The sales woman's eyes widen as she looked at the three. Haruhi was shocked, who had decided on this?

"Look Hika…"

"I'll go and prepare the rings," the woman cut in.

"Hikaru, Kaoru when did this turn into a three person engagement?" She felt that the idea was irrational to say the least; she couldn't believe they had just said that.

"It's obvious you care about Kaoru as much as you care about me so why not?" Hikaru said.

"But that's because…"

"We've always been together, did everything together and shared everything," Kaoru added.

"You can tell both of us apart and yet you know that we have qualities that make up for what the other lacks," Hikaru said.

"But I can only be with one."

"Why is that?" they both asked.

"Because…" Haruhi couldn't believe she was in this situation. Of course she liked them both, they were fun to be around and they could deal with her blunt personality. She would admit to herself and no one else that if these two were one person, that would be her ideal boyfriend.

"Why not have your first boyfriend and fiancée at the same time."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru as he said those words, that was crazy but why did it seem so…right? However she knew it wouldn't work, no one would accept it, and then there would be jealousy. Wait was she really considering going along with this?

Before she could respond the sales woman came back with all three rings and handed them to Hikaru, "thank you for your business, you all have a nice day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi arrived home a few hours later with her ring and a new cell phone. The twins had agreed that it was hard keeping in contact with her when she didn't have one so they had took it upon themselves to buy her one on their plan.

Cell phones, rings, just a week ago Haruhi had no intentions of getting this involved with Hikaru, or even Kaoru. But the two had managed to creep under her skin and now she felt a bit trapped but a bit content. She had never surrounded herself with friends before, and although the twins were a bit eccentric, she had to admit she liked being around them.

Her mind wondered back to the twins, she had to admit Hikaru made a valid point about the two of them.

Kaoru was sincere and more considerate of Haruhi's feelings. He analyzed situations with more of a "mature" and "rational" approach than Hikaru. Although at times it was obvious Hikaru's habits rubbed off on the younger twin.

Hikaru on the other hand was immature and selfish, but it's only because he was only use to getting his way. Anyone would think of him as being the younger twin with that attitude but then there were some sides he refused to show to others but Kaoru. Haruhi had noticed these things throughout the week and she felt she shouldn't speak on them. She felt that she should let them be, they had lived in their own world for so long and now she was invading it.

Tomorrow her engagement would become official with Hikaru, and tomorrow the three of them would start wearing their rings. She dug into the bag and pulled out the ring box. However, this was complicated-only one of them could be her first kiss and the first person, if ever, she would make love to.

They had already taken her first on other things, Kaoru was her first boyfriend and Hikaru was her first ever fiancée. Although she never agreed to the situation, she had never disagreed.

"How did things get so…"

Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. Knowing that it could be only two people, she picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Haruhi, are you busy right now?"

"Not really, what's wrong Kaoru?"

The younger twin paused on the other end as if surprised that she knew which one it was without hesitation. Haruhi wasn't sure if other people were around them as much as she was, but if a person paid enough attention it was very easy to tell them apart, especially by their voices. Hikaru's voice was a more high pitched than Kaoru's.

Haruhi put her comparisons aside as she waited for him to continue. But when the silence continued she decided that he needed a little push.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

"Ye-yea," Kaoru responded as he finally emerged from his stupor. "I know where you live so can I come over…I have some…English homework I want to go over with you."

Haruhi sat down as she stared at the wall, it wasn't every day that someone as good in English would want help from her.

"Can you ask me over the phone?"

She felt Kaoru exhale on the other end and she knew that he wasn't about to give up without a fight. So before he could object she gave in. "You can come over, but you can't stay for long."

They said their good-byes and Haruhi prepared some tea. After almost an hour, Kaoru arrived with his school books just as he said.

Haruhi let him in, as he looked at his surroundings, "it's cramped in here." He said out loud.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she looked at Kaoru, she would have expected that for Hikaru not him. But she had only known him for a short amount of time so she couldn't pass complete judgment on their personalities just yet.

"Well what did you need help on?" Haruhi asked as she watched him take off his shoes and step onto the main floor. She was half expecting Hikaru to show up with him and was a bit surprised when he came alone.

"Mom and Dad are with Hikaru right now getting him prepared for tomorrow."

"Oh okay…" _So he was lonely and decided to come here_. She thought to herself. She followed him to the living room table and watched him as he unpacked his things. He was unusually quiet and she wanted to break the silence when suddenly she heard it. It was a faint rumble but there was no denying the sound she heard.

"Kaoru, was there suppose to be a rainstorm tonight?" She asked.

The boy nodded as he finally took out his last book. "Yea why?"

Haruhi's skin turned white as she looked at the clock.

"Haruhi are you…" Kaoru smiled sincerely as he patted the seat beside him. "You're afraid of lightening aren't you?"

Haruhi frowned; was he making fun of her? "Everyone has fears," she countered.

"Yes, but your fear just happens to make you even more adorable," he said smiling genuinely at him.

Haruhi felt her face growing hot as she looked over at the younger twin; he sure had a way with words. Putting aside her pride she moved her things closer to Kaoru. As she moved closer she could smell a faint hint of vanilla.

_Hikaru loved the scent of orange spice while Kaoru preferred vanilla. They were so alike but yet so different. Their personalities complimented each other but also made them stand apart. _

_To be honest…_her thoughts trailed off as she felt Kaoru's hand touch her hand slightly. She wanted to pull away and she was about to pull away when a loud clash of thunder suddenly pierced the air. She squealed loudly as she grabbed a hold of Kaoru instinctively.

She could hear him chuckling as he wrapped his arm around her. "It's just thunder it can't reach us in here," he assured her.

Haruhi nodded as she kept her face buried in his shirt. She was too embarrassed to show her face because she knew…

"Uhhh Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"Yes?"

"The lights have gone out," he responded.

Haruhi pulled away quickly as she realized this to be true. The apartment was completely black and she was too panicked to remember where she had put the candles.

She went to stand up when suddenly Kaoru grabbed her wrist. "Haruhi, just relax before you run off in the darkness," he whispered.

Haruhi stopped; she had never heard him like this. She sat back down beside him and let him pull her close to where her head was resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat in his chest pounding rapidly. Was he as nervous as she was right now?

Another flash of lighting and a loud clap of thunder invaded the room and Haruhi clung onto him tightly. No one had seen her like this other than her dad, but she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed at the moment. Or maybe it was just easy for her to show her vulnerability around him.

Kaoru began to stroke her hair as they sat in the darkness listening to the rain and each other's heart beats. He was sure she had fallen asleep when suddenly she shifted.

"Hey Kaoru, do you have any firsts?" she asked curiously.

"Any firsts?" he asked out loud.

"Yea like a first kiss, first date, that sort of thing."

Kaoru thought about it before giving an answer, "You're the first girl I've ever held like this."

He heard Haruhi chuckle as she shook her head, "you're a liar, I'm sure when you're at the host club you do this often.

Kaoru shook his head, "no that's milord's job, usually I'm just entertaining them with one of the 'brotherly love' acts."

Haruhi was silent as if she considered believing it. She had stopped by the host club twice this week and the only touching she had seen the twins do with customers were flirtatious ones, nothing as extreme as what she had seen Tamaki do.

"What about girlfriends, kissing, even…that."

"That?"

"You know…THAT."

Kaoru laughed at the fact that she couldn't say it.

"Never had a girlfriend-never kissed anyone and I definitely haven't done THAT."

Haruhi became silent.

"And if you're wondering the same about Hikaru, the same applies," he answered.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"For what? he is your fiancée."

"But you're my…" she trailed off.

Kaoru knew what she was trying to say, and as twisted as the three of their relationship had became he didn't care.

"I'm your?" he coaxed her.

Haruhi remained silent and he knew she was too embarrassed to say.

Kaoru wanted to kiss her at that moment, but he didn't know where to start or what to do. It was rare to see her so vulnerable and for some reason he wanted to take full advantage of it right now.

Her small frame remained in his arms, not moving a single inch. Did she want the same thing as well?

The rain was still beating the window and the lightening was still flashing. His heart was beating even faster as he realized what he wanted to do. She was here in his arms, in the dark, in such a vulnerable state.

He sat up a bit more and watched as Haruhi pulled back a bit and look up at him. She leaned back in and buried her face in his neck. Her breath was now on his skin and it made him feel ways that he never thought possible. He made the first move and kissed her cheek softly. Her body became more relaxed in his arms as if telling him to continue. He cuffed her face in his hands as he brought his lips down to her nose, and then her chin. He then kissed both of her eyes softly as he tried to come do a decision on whether he should stop or not. He was stalling, because he wanted to make up his mind or at least try and change it. But things were already set in motion.

He leaned in one last time and captured her lips in a soft but yet hesitant kiss. He was unsure if he had permission, but she wasn't pulling away so he knew that what was done was done and that he had all the access he wanted.

His hands roamed to the back of her head and into her hair. He parted his lips slightly as he took in her bottom lip and sucked on it tenderly. Feeling her lips part a bit and the scent of sweet peppermint escaping its domain, Kaoru moved his lips on top of hers as he slipped his tongue inside. He could hear her let out a quiet moan as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Her tongued danced with his as the lightening flash as if trying to show the world the line that they had just crossed.

It was no more playing, this was real.

Kaoru continued to kiss her before hearing his phone rang loudly, dissipating the mood faster than any words could. He pulled away a bit slowly as he took in Haruhi's expression. It was hard to tell anything in the dark so he let it be before picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"Kaoru where are you?"

"At Haruhi's," he responded honestly.

"Really…well get home mom and dad are wondering where you are."

"Okay I'll leave in a few minutes," Kaoru said before hanging up.

"My parents are done and they're worried about where I am so…"

"It's okay," Haruhi reassured.

"But after what just happened…" Kaoru cut in.

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"Not one bit," he answered.

"Well there's no problem, if you have to get home then go ahead."

Kaoru stood up and puller her with him. He pulled her into am embrace and kissed her once more. Would he be able to actually share her with his brother? Either way she was his future wife, so if anything got too out of hand he would have to be the one to step down.

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner," he whispered.

Haruhi and Kaoru said their goodbyes before he finally left. Haruhi was left in a dark apartment more confused about anything that she'd been perplexed about in her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru arrived home almost an hour later to find his brother Hikaru lying on his bed as usual. He felt guilty but in a way he had every reason not to be, everyone had agreed on his arrangement but maybe he should have let Hikaru have her first kiss.

"Kaoru look at this," Hikaru said holding up his manga.

Kaoru walked over and sat down on the bed. He could never understand why Hikaru like reading manga but that was something that made him who he was.

"Homework?"

"What?" Kaoru asked caught off guard.

"With Haruhi," Hikaru added.

"Oh yea…homework."

"Whatever happened between you two stays between you two. Like whatever happens between her and I alone stays between us. And if something happens while we're all together then we have to learn how to keep our jealousy at bay."

Kaoru nodded, but could they do it? It was already apparent that they both had grown to like her rather quickly and that alone could cause some jealousy to arise.

The two went to bed that night, together as always, but awoke as two men who were falling for the same woman.

Who said that twins could share everything?

End Chapter

* * *

A/N:

I have to say honestly I wanted to put her with just Hikaru but it turned into her being with both. It's bizarre because I told myself I would not put her with the both of them. But when I went to write her and Hikaru getting close, all I pictured was poor Kaoru being left out!!! So…I put her with both of them lol. Now what am I going to do…my plot has gone out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Things Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-

A/N:Hikaru and Kaoru's mom first name hasn't been revealed yet (I don't think it will ever be so…but maybe) so I'm calling her Minami for now. I think it's a cute name (Hikaru, Kaoru and Minami cute!! )

-

Chapter 3: Making things work

* * *

Haruhi looked at the full length mirror as she observed herself. Upon a great deal of pleading from her father, she had decided to put on brown dress pants with a brown blouse. He told her that it brought out her hair and eyes more and made her skin look smoother.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the explanation but let her father go on believing whatever made him happy. She was nervous about her evening with the Hitachiin family. What if someone found out about her and Kaoru? She was positive she wouldn't deny it but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Hikaru.

She walked over to the dresser and looked down at her engagement ring. What in the world was going on? Engagements? Getting involved with twin brothers? She walked away from the ring and sat down on her bed.

Her thoughts were racing at a mile a minute. Was getting engaged right now something that she should do? It wasn't like she had decided this one day on her own. She thought about the twins and how it was more than entertaining being in their presence. At times they were hard to understand, but spending nine hours a day with them for a whole school week-it wasn't hard to see their differences.

While Kaoru was a bit easier to read, Hikaru was almost impossible. She knew that there were still so many things she needed to learn about them and she was in no rush at all. At times she even noticed a small barrier still standing between them.

While she was curious she wasn't too worried about it. In time she was sure they would open up to her more. If they couldn't then they just weren't meant to be in each others' lives.

She sat up and looked over at the engagement ring once again. Standing up and walking over to it, she slipped it on her ring finger and headed downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi and her father arrived at the famous "New Otani Hotel" located in downtown Tokyo. When they stepped into the entrance they were surprised at what they saw. It was like a spring garden had been grown inside of its walls. Before them sat one of the largest inside gardens that they had ever seen in their lives. There were so many different types of flowers and there were even tropical birds that added to its beauty. Although the garden was beautiful, she wasn't the one to be impressed by superficial things. However, her father appeared to be a different case.

"Wow Haruhi look at this garden! And those tropical birds! It must have cost billions of yen to get this place together," her father gushed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes; he was always impressed by materialistic things.

Her eyes scanned the lobby as she located the hotel's restaurant. Walking ahead of her father she made her way to the entrance when she noticed the hostess smiling at her.

"Hello welcome to New Otani Hotel's restaurant, do you have a reservation?"

Before Haruhi could speak she heard her father behind her speak up. "Yes we're here to have dinner with the Hitachiin family," he spoke politely.

"Oh yes," the hostess said in surprise. "The Hitachiin family has already arrived, I'll lead you to their table."

Haruhi and her father followed the girl until she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of them had their hair slicked back with a blazer and dress pants that matched. The blazers had no buttons or zippers so they were opened revealing a dress shirt underneath. Hikaru's blazer was blue, with that he wore a cross necklace. Kaoru's was purple and he had on small silver necklace.

Both of their eyes wondered to Haruhi with an expression she couldn't read.

"Ryouji-san! Nice to see you again," the woman spoke happily.

Haruhi looked at her and quickly concluded where the twins got their looks from. If she didn't know that woman was their mother, she would have assumed that she were their sister.

"Minami-san, it's been too long," he responded as he walked up to the table and pulled out a chair and motioned for Haruhi to sit down. She did just that and watched her father sit down beside her.

"Hello Hikaru," she said motioning towards the twin in the blue blazer. "Hello Kaoru," she said looking towards the other.

Haruhi heard the twins' mother gasp as the man beside her, who Haruhi assumed was their father chuckled.

"So you really can tell them apart," she said happily.

Kaoru's expression softened a bit while Hikaru looked on obviously not impressed by his mother's revelation. "Mom I told you that she could."

"But it's a bit hard to believe since most can't."

"She is around us all day at school."

"Yes but…most of the people in your class have been around you since kindergarten and they still can't tell."

That silenced Hikaru, Haruhi felt badly for them to have to live such an existence- In a world where no one knew them as individuals.

"But wow she's a lot cuter in person," Minami began again as she stared at Haruhi. She stood up and walked over to where Haruhi was sitting.

"Can you stand up for a second Hun?" she asked as she smiled down at her.

Haruhi did what she was asked as she looked at her with interest.

"This brown suit really brings out your hair and eyes," she commented as she continued to observe Haruhi. "You have a cute figure and white smooth skin. Would you like a wear a few dresses I designed?" she asked hopefully.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have my boys wear some of the male clothing I designed but I never could find a girl to my liking to wear some of my female designs."

"But isn't that what models are for?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes and no-they aren't normal girls like you. Sometimes I wish that one of my boys would have ended up as a girl so I could dress them up."

"Mom," both twins whined in unison.

"Oh did I bring back some memories?" she asked looking over at them innocently.

"Memories?" Haruhi asked interested.

"Yes," Minami said with a soft laugh. "When the twins were younger I use to dress them up in girls' clothing. They were so cute how could I resist? I even had them wear wigs from time to time, do you remember that dear?" she asked as she looked at her husband.

Haruhi looked over at the twins' father who just sat there with a smile. "I can't recall that dear since you did it every time I was away on business."

"Oh yea right," Minami answered as if recalling the times. "Ryouji-san you must have so much fun dressing up Haruhi."

"Not at all," her dad responded. "Haruhi wears whatever makes her comfortable. It's rare to see her dressed up."

"That's a waste," she responded. "Well Haru-chan you should come by my house tomorrow so I can give you some clothing that I designed."

Haruhi agreed without thinking too much of it.

"Great! I'll send a Limousine to come and get you in the morning."

Haruhi nodded and sat back down while Minami walked back over to her to her seat. Soon after, everyone ordered their meals and enjoyed a nice dinner

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi let out a soundless yawn as she watched the mansion come into view before her. She let her head fall onto the seat as she stared at the ceiling of the limousine. After having such a late dinner last night she didn't imagine that the limo would still come and get her as early as it did.

She felt the car stop slowly signifying that her trip to her _finance's_ home had come to an end. She opened the door right as the driver had arrived to open it for her.

"Ma'am I was supposed to get that for you."

Haruhi blinked as she tried to fight off the sleep that was threatening to take her once more. She wanted to let him know that it was okay for her to open the door for herself but she lost her train of thought when her future mother in law appeared.

"Good morning Haruhi," she said with a warm smile.

Haruhi held in her yawn as she bowed politely. While getting up before she wanted to made her a very unhappy person, she couldn't get made at Minami.

"Good morning Mrs. Hitachiin."

The woman smiled as she walked over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand. Surprised by the sudden contact, Haruhi followed her anyway. When she stepped into the mansion she was very impressed with what she saw. Considering that the twins' mother was a designer, it made sense to have things the way that they were.

She followed Minami; or rather she was led to an elevator in the lobby. They went to the second floor and finally arrived in a room.

When Haruhi saw what was inside, her eyes widen in surprise as she turned back to Minami.

"Ma'am you said you had only a few out fits, this looks more like…"

"That's okay? Isn't it?" Minami asked nervously.

Haruhi turned back to the four racks full of clothing. This was more than a few dresses.

"I hope it's not too much," Minami began nervously. "It's just that I've never had a girl and you are going to be my daughter-in-law. I just thought we could become a bit closer by doing things like this."

Haruhi looked at Minami and she could tell she was sincere. She herself felt a sensation that she hadn't felt in a long time. A mother, it had been so long since she had said that word. Every since her mother died, she thought the only way she would get another mother was if her father remarried. But when he came out of the closet as a happily gay man, she knew marriage was no long an option.

A slight smile crept upon her lips as she looked up at the woman. Looks like she would gain more than an education and connections from marrying Hikaru, she would gain a new mom.

"This is okay, I was just a bit surprised," she answered.

Minami's nervousness disappeared quickly and was replaced with a smile.

Afterwards, she had Haruhi try on plenty of clothing and whatever looked great on her and fitted was hers to keep. Haruhi found herself getting caught up in the moment, since she had never gotten to do this with her own mom.

"You know Haru-chan, we should go shopping for your wedding dress together," Minami chirped.

Haruhi nodded; since she had to get married a wedding dress was required. However she wasn't suppose to marry Hikaru until after they graduated.

"Sure that will be okay."

"Okay, but you know a wedding takes a lot of planning. You have to decide if you want a traditional Japanese wedding or a western wedding."

For the first time in a long time Haruhi felt like a girl. Of course being around the twins made her feel that way also but it was nothing like this. Trying on clothing and talking about weddings wasn't something she imagined she would be doing…it was nice.

After a few hours, Haruhi ended their talk temporary when she stated she needed to visit the restroom. And now upon Minami's instructions she was to make her way down the long hall in the huge house. She couldn't believe that people actually needed to live in such a huge place. Haruhi felt it was no reason to have so many unused rooms and other spaces.

She arrived at the door that she was told was the restroom, however when she opened the door it was the opposite. The room was a bedroom, and not just any bedroom, from which she could see, it belonged to one of the twins. She considered leaving but this was a rare moment. Curious to which twin it was, she walked quietly over to the bed. After studying the boy for a moment she concluded it was Hikaru. Not wanting to wake him up she turned to walk out of the room.

"It's not nice to walk into someone's room while their sleeping."

Haruhi sighed as she realized she had awakened him. Turning around slowly, she walked back over to him and sat down on his bed casually. She noticed him watching her out of the corner of her eye so she felt that she should explain her presence.

"I was told that the bathroom was down here, and I thought your room was it."

Hikaru sat up slowly, the covers falling from his body revealing that he didn't have a shirt on. Haruhi turned around and looked at him not fazed by him being half naked. She noticed he had on red silk pajama bottoms.

Hikaru yawned as he flopped back down onto his bed and looked at Haruhi sleepily. "Are you having fun with mom playing dress up?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded, she was enjoying herself. "She's really excited that I'm becoming her daughter-in-law."

Hikaru closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. "She's always wanted a girl."

"I noticed that," Haruhi responded.

Hikaru yawned loudly and Haruhi soon followed afterwards.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yea, we were out pretty late last night."

"Shut the door."

"Huh?"

"Shut the door and you can rest for a while. My mom took the whole day off so she'll be here. You won't be very good company if you fall asleep on her."

Haruhi stood up and walked over to the door and shut it. She then walked back over towards the bed and observed it. It was king sized, more than enough room for the both of them. She took off her shoes and climbed over Hikaru and lay on top of the covers.

"Do you want me to set the alarm clock?" he asked as he yawned again.

"Yes for two hours," she instructed as she made herself comfortable.

Hikaru reached up for his clock and set if for two hours. He then sat it back down o n his night stand as he made himself comfortable as well and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock pierced the once silent room, signifying that Haruhi's two hour nap time was now over. Her eyes fluttered opened slowly as she heard Hikaru groan and fumble for the alarm. She felt him knock the clock onto the floor and heard him sigh in frustration.

She opened her eyes completely to find herself laying extremely close to the older twin now.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said with a yawn.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said as she stretched but didn't move. She laid there silently as she listened to his breathing. He was falling back to sleep, something she desperately wanted to do herself.

She tilted her head over to look at him. Despite his personality when he was awake, he looked really innocent now. Haruhi positioned herself so that she could continue to observe him. She found herself feeling bad for kissing Kaoru and agreeing to the whole sharing thing. She knew that if she wanted to have Minami as a mother she couldn't continue anything with Kaoru.

Hikaru licked his lips as his hand moved to Haruhi's hips. She felt no uneasiness from his touch, and didn't mind it. Besides, he was her finance' and it was only a matter of time before their intimacy would go beyond something such as this.

She moved closer until their bodies were touching completely. By doing this, Hikaru's hand fell behind her. She felt warm within his borders and she felt herself close to falling asleep again.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She was going to put her foot down and decide to be with only Hikaru, the only thing she had to do was tell Kaoru her decision.

"Haruhi…"

The voice caught her off guard as she looked up at the person who had quietly entered the room.

"Kaoru…good morning," she said not knowing what else to say.

The twin nodded as he hopped into the bed next to Haruhi, pinning her in the middle.

"Kaoru, why are you here?" she asked.

"I sleep here often," he said making himself comfortable.

"I just woke up, but I'm going back to bed."

Kaoru nodded as she moved closer to Haruhi.

Haruhi had already made herself comfortable in Hikaru's arms, but felt a bit bad after seeing Kaoru. However, she wanted Minami as a mom and she and Hikaru could work out with a bit of work.

"Kaoru…"

"I know…you don't have to say it. It was written all over your face when you just saw me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, you are his fiancée' after all."

End Chapter

A/N: I rattled my brain trying to think of a way to get Haruhi and Hikaru closer. I had already stuck her with Kaoru and putting her with him seemed easier. However I did originally want this to be a Hikaru/Haruhi fic so I'm going to steer it back to just that. Besides, I want to develop a mother/daughter relationship between the twins' mother and Haruhi. That girl can't do that when in the back of her mind she's messing with both of her sons. So…after days of not knowing what to do and staring at this chapter I finally do it.


	4. Chapter 4: Give me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I want to address a few things that people said. First of all, I'm horrible at finishing fan fictions, but I will promise to finish this one. I like it and the people who are reading it like it as well. Usually I stop when I don't really get any reviews and I feel people aren't really interested (or I just completely lose interest). But since I know how much everyone likes it, I'm more enthusiastic about finishing it-although I don't plan on ending it anytime soon (meaning, I plan on this fic being kind of long).

Also I got some "poor kaoru" reviews and now I feel bad! One person said that Kaoru is the nice one but Hikaru's always getting his way. Omg I'm so sorry! But I recently thought of something that could make everyone happy, including my little fickle mind. So I'm going to let it play out, sorry if I disappoint some people.

Also I want to apologize (should I be?), this chapter is the longest that I've written this far (For this fiction). I hope it wasn't too long for some.

Also I may start releasing chapters every other week; I'm starting to develop my death note fan fiction. I think I thought of one of the hardest plots and now I have so much research to do and to put in order. I'm also looking for a co-author, so if anyone is interested give me an email. But you have to have a Livejournal or a Myspace account so it will be easier to communicate (and get in touch with you).

But anyway! I Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Warning: The personalities are a bit out of character, I'm working on fixing that as the storyline progresses!

Chapter 4: Give me…

There were many phrases that could describe Haruhi's feelings right now. Most would seem cliché but those were the only ones that could describe how she was feeling. She regretted letting go of Kaoru, but she needed to devote herself to Hikaru. Her mind was spinning as she weighed her options. However considering what was at stake, she couldn't risk a relationship with him regardless of the twins' consent. She thought about the time she had spent with her future mother-in-law and felt a slight tingle. She didn't want to mess things up.

She glanced sideways at Kaoru as she watched him doodle on a piece of paper. She rolled her eyes as she thought about how he never paid any attention to the lectures. But considering right now she wasn't either, who was she to judge?

Her eyes moved back to the front of the room, when she suddenly felt the need to look over at Hikaru. Just like she thought, he was doing the same thing as Kaoru. They did the same things with out realizing it at times.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hikaru suddenly tossed a note onto her desk. Looking down at it, she opened it calmly and read its contents.

_Haruhi mom made you a lunch so just keep yours put away. Also she wants you to come by the house after school._

Haruhi nodded as she refolded the paper and placed it on her desk. She began to take notes as she focused on the lecture once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haru-chan!" Minami squealed as soon as Haruhi sat down in the limo. Her eyes widen in surprise for she did not expect her to be there now. She watched Hikaru and Kaoru climb into the limo, with Hikaru sitting next to her and Kaoru close to his mom.

Hikaru sat his bag down on to the car floor as he crossed his legs and causally wrapped an arm around Haruhi.

"Thank you for the lunch you made for me today," Haruhi said as she continued to look over at her future mother-in-law.

Minami beamed as she waved her hand in embarrassment. "It's okay, it was nothing at all, I only did what I wanted to do," she answered as she moved closer to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"You know Haru-chan I have this gorgeous red dress that I just designed and I want you to be the model for it. I want to measure you and have you wear it, as a model, until I feel it's perfect enough to present to my buyers."

Haruhi nodded as she looked over at Hikaru, who was staring at her calmly. She felt herself blushing faintly under his gaze as she looked away towards Minami who was grinning ear to ear as she stared at them.

"Hikaru, Haruhi…you two seem to be getting along just great." She said as she moved closer and reached behind Haruhi and stroked Hikaru's hair gently. She then moved her hand towards Haruhi's hair and ran her fingers through her brown locks affectionately.

"M-ma!" Hikaru protested as Haruhi tried to hide her blush.

"What?" she protested. "I'm only happy that you two seem to like each other."

Haruhi glanced over at Kaoru, who seemed to look like he wasn't paying them any mind. Did she like Hikaru? Her eyes roamed over to the guy next to her as she watched him interact with his mother.

"Oh yes now that I think about it I think I need to address this now. Hikaru, Kaoru, guess who's moving back to Japan?"

The twins looked at their mother inquisitively as they waited for her to tell them. Kaoru looked interested while Hikaru looked a bit worried.

"Who's coming back to Japan?" Kaoru asked edging her to tell them.

"Layla," she sing song as she looked at Hikaru.

Kaoru's eyes moved to his brother as well as Haruhi picked up on Hikaru's suddenly change of body language. She could only come to the conclusion that Hikaru and this Layla had a bit of history.

"When is she coming back?" Kaoru asked.

"Tomorrow," Minami said innocently.

"Huh?!" Hikaru finally spoke up. "Couldn't we have been warned about this earlier?"

"Why would you need to be warned?" his mother asked.

"Because…" Hikaru trailed off.

Haruhi suddenly felt uncomfortable, but it was nothing she could do about it if Hikaru had feelings for this girl. Although it was just an assumption that she had in her mind at the moment.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, and Haruhi was more than happy when she parted ways with Hikaru and went with Minami to her office on the first floor. When they stepped inside, Minami shut the door and walked over to her desk and put down her purse. Haruhi sat down as she noticed a few pictures on the desk. Two were of Hikaru and Kaoru when they were younger, and one was of them at their current age. Another was with the whole family together and the other…

Haruhi stared at it as she noticed a girl in the picture. She had long straight brown hair light brown eyes. She was standing in between the twins, holding onto the both of them. Haruhi's eyes looked at the faces of the brothers as she observed their smile. She had never seen them smile like that.

"That's Layla," Minami said as she stared at the picture. She gave Haruhi a nervous look as she pulled out her sketch book. "She was one of the few people who knew the boys inside out. She knew their individual habits and not once confused them after she befriended them. They were all connected by the hip, until she moved to England three years ago."

Haruhi flinched, three years wasn't that long ago, she had suspected that it had been longer, or was it just hope?

"She wanted to come back after hearing of the engagement," Minami sighed. "I had no idea she was going to react that way."

"Then why didn't you…" Haruhi felt the question hard to ask.

"Simple, she loves them both as a pair not as an individual." Minami asked without having to hear the whole question.

"It is true she knows them even better than you, however she loves them both as if they were one person. That is a person I cannot allow to marry into my family. It would cause problems for the boys down the road. I wanted to avoid that situation if possible."

Haruhi began to feel guilty, in a way she was no different from Layla in that aspect. Although she wasn't sure of the emotion she was feeling towards the two, she still selfishly wanted the both of them. Each of them possessed aspects that as a whole man would make a great lover.

"Haruhi, who do you care about more? Hikaru or Kaoru?" Minami asked seriously. She continued to look at her sketch pad while waiting for the answer.

Haruhi then realized what was going on, finding both of her sons a fiancée' at the same time. Two girls who felt the same for the twins, but could possibly favor one just a bit more.

"I…"

Minami forced a smile. "You're stuck between priority and who you really like huh?"

Haruhi shook her head. _Where was this coming from?_ "I can't say for sure since I've never had a boyfriend before. This is my first time dealing with guys in this manner. So I'm not sure how I should feel," she confided.

Minami's forced smile became genuine as she stood up and walked over to Haruhi. She sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Really?" Haruhi asked a bit surprised.

Minami nodded. "Now let's start working on that dress I mentioned."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi sighed heavily as she left Minami's office. They were finally done with measuring her and picking out material for the dress. Haruhi at first felt like she shouldn't be doing something such as this, but she was reminded that if she were to marry Hikaru this was something she had to have at least a bit of knowledge in.

She walked down the hall and made her way towards Hikaru's room. She felt that she needed to talk to him before this girl showed up tomorrow. She was confused about so many things right now. Why was Minami happy to know that Haruhi's feelings weren't confirmed? Why would she tell Layla about everything when she knew of the girl's feelings for the twins? What was the point to all of this? She wasn't sure of any of this; all that she knew was that since they had come around, she hadn't been lonely anymore.

For a long time, she sat around lonely while her dad worked all of the time. Since she wasn't the one to complain, she made it seem like she was perfectly fine with it, but deep down she wasn't. She pretended to not care about things that any other girl would. She closed herself off to things that any other girl wouldn't dare to. However, now she had someone, although she wasn't sure how he felt for her, and she wasn't quite sure her feelings for him, he was there. She had a mother now, which was more than enough to protect her from her former lonely existence.

In her hand she had some maple syrup flavored candy that Minami had recommended she bring along. Why? She had no idea.

She arrived at his door, and knocked softly. When she didn't hear a response, she opened it slightly and noticed Hikaru lying down in his bed, with a small night light on.

"Hikaru," she said as she walked in and shut the door. The boy sat up as he let out a yawn.

"What? You became bored playing dress up?" he asked as he looked at her.

"No actually we just finished up for the day that's all," Haruhi said as she walked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the almost dark room. After a few more seconds she was sitting on Hikaru's bed next to him. She could faintly smell the scent of Orange spice as she sat next to him. Where should she begin? She wasn't even sure how she felt about him yet.

Before she could get a word out Hikaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The scent of orange spice became stronger as she allowed herself to relax.

"Layla is a bit possessive but you'll get use to her attitude pretty fast. But she definitely won't like you."

"I kind of figured that much."

"Really?"

"Your mom told me a bit about her."

"Ah…" Hikaru trailed off.

Haruhi reached inside of her pocket and pulled out a piece of the maple syrup candy and handed it to Hikaru.

"Thanks," he said as he opened the candy wrapper and popped it into his mouth.

"Your mom told me to bring these."

"They're my favorite, you should remember that."

Haruhi nodded ignoring his tone.

"Do you have a favorite candy?" he asked suddenly.

Haruhi shook her head no, "I don't really eat candy. When I want something sweet I go for strawberries."

"Would you try anything once?" he asked.

"Depends."

"Try a piece of this then," he said pointing to the candy.

Haruhi scrunched up her nose, "it looks too sweet."

Hikaru tilted her chin up this and kissed her lips lightly. Haruhi licked her lips and she could faintly taste the flavor of maple.

"How did it taste?" he asked.

"I could barely taste it," she answered.

Hikaru chuckled as he leaned down and brought his lips to hers once again. He kissed her lips as he brought his hands up to the sides of her neck and supported her chin with his thumbs. Haruhi parted her lips as Hikaru followed suit, allowing the small piece of candy to slip into her mouth.

"Now, how does it taste?" he whispered not letting her go. Their lips were barely a centimeter apartment as he spoke to her. Haruhi tasted the candy and frowned, "it's really sweet."

Hikaru let her go and burst out laughing. Haruhi grabbed a piece of tissue from the tissue box on his night stand and spit out the candy.

Hikaru reached in the bag and was about to open another piece when suddenly Haruhi stopped him.

"The candy wasn't that good…but…"

Hikaru let go of the candy as he kissed her forehead. Why was he suddenly so affectionate, he couldn't say. He just knew that being alone with her was doing something to him that he couldn't explain. Her big brown eyes stared up at him innocently as he kissed her head again and brushed aside her bangs.

Soon after she left to go home, not sure if she was prepared for the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten up at five in the morning. Both had agreed that they were going to meet Layla at the airport and spend the day with her. The twins were looking forward to seeing her again and they sure that her reaction concerning Haruhi was not going to be a good one.

They arrived at Narita Airport at seven to find themselves in front of a very early Layla. They both stared at her as they noticed she had definitely grown, they just hoped her attitude hadn't grown with her. She looked around when she suddenly spotted them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" She shouted as she ran over to them and gave them both hugs. She gave Kaoru a kiss on the lips, and when she was about to kiss Hikaru, he turned his head and her lips landed on his cheek.

"That was mean Hikaru," she protested.

"I'm not a free man anymore," he stated.

"You aren't married _yet_," she said emphasizing the yet.

Hikaru sighed as he shrugged. "So where are you staying?"

"Your house of course," she said with a giggle.

Both boys looked at her dumbfounded. "No you're not," they both said in unison.

"Why not!"

"Because," they both began. "Before you left, something happened that shouldn't have."

"Oh that?" she said innocently.

"That wasn't a small matter," Kaoru stated.

"And besides, Haruhi has been coming over a lot lately, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable," Hikaru added.

"This must be some girl."

"No there's nothing special about her," Hikaru answered.

"She's stubborn," Kaoru added.

"Speaks her mind regardless of whether she offends anyone."

"Although her intentions are never to do something such as that."

"She can be a bit naïve."

"And a bit sensitive, though she tries to hide it."

"A normal girl," they both finished.

Layla looked at the two in surprise, but then quickly smiled and wrapped her arm around the two. "I'm still staying at your place."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi looked at the two empty seats on the side of her as she realized that the twins may not come to school today. Her mind wondered to Layla and wondered if they were they spending time with her. Although she knew it was stupid to assume that they weren't, it wasn't everyday that both of them were absent at the same time.

She went through the whole day wondering what this Layla could actually be like. She wanted to get along with the girl, but from what she had been told, it felt like they would be doing every thing but.

Haruhi picked up her bag and prepared to go home. She had no intentions of going over to the twins' house today. When she exited the building her plans seemed like they were going to be changed, possibly. They didn't see her, but she clearly saw them. The twins were standing in front of one of their limos with the girl she had seen in the picture. The girl was all over both of them and it didn't seem like they minded at all. She said something to them, and they smiled. Haruhi watched Hikaru with her and noticed he was a bit more loud and crazier than she had seen him, and the way he smiled at her.

Haruhi flinched when she realized the directions that her thoughts were taking her. She needed to find another way out of here so she could go home and collect her thoughts. If she hung around them this way who knows how she would act.

She turned around and began to walk back to the building when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. "Haruhi where are you going?" the familiar high pitched voice asked her suspiciously.

She turned around and looked at him calmly; none of her thoughts were displayed in her features. She looked at him and realized that it was rare to see him in street clothing. He wore two silver rings one on each hand along with his engagement ring, blue jeans that hung loosely and a white shirt and a white sleeveless hooded jacket.

"I left my English book in my desk, I need to go back and get it."

Hikaru looked at her distrustfully, but before he could get anything out he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Hika-chan, what's going on?" the girl asked as she peeked from behind him and looked at Haruhi. Hikaru sighed as he let go of his fiancée's wrist and turned towards the girl. She draped her arms around his neck and looked up at him curiously.

Hikaru grabbed her arms and pulled them from around him. "Stop that, I already told you who she was."

Layla looked at Haruhi again and then back at Hikaru. "This can't be her; I was expecting someone a lot prettier."

Haruhi rarely became angry, but right now her irritation level was heading in that direction. She had never been the type to care about those types of things, but recently after spending so much time with Minami and dressing herself up, maybe her carefree attitude by looks was starting to change a little.

"Layla, Haruhi is pretty," Hikaru said jumping to her defense. He wrapped his arm around Haruhi and pulled her close. "And whether you approve or not, she's my finance'," he finished as he glared at her.

"Kao-chan, Hika's being mean again," she said as she flung herself into Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and patted her back, "you know how Hikaru is, and this isn't anything new."

Haruhi looked at the girl in disbelief and up at Hikaru who was looking at her with a bit of regret. Did he regret sticking up for her? Not wanting to stick around and find out, Haruhi removed Hikaru's arm and looked up at him. "I need to get my book and head home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" he asked a bit surprised. "You're not coming over today?"

"It seems that you have a bit of catching up to do, so I'll let you be with her today."

"Let?" Layla said a bit too loudly.

Hikaru and Kaoru shot her short glare as Hikaru attention quickly turned back to his fiancée.

"Haruhi," Hikaru protested, obviously becoming irritated. "Are you intimidated by her?" he asked pointing to Layla.

"What?!" Haruhi answered in surprise. She couldn't believe he put her on the spot like that. "I'm not intimidated; I just refuse to be around someone who's obviously looking for a fight. I'm not fighting over you Hikaru."

"So I'm not worth it? Some other girl shows interest in me and you just decide to give me up like that?"

Haruhi didn't say anything, because she knew that wasn't it. She just didn't like confrontations, they only made things worse. Like right now, she and Hikaru had never come close to an argument and not suddenly they were shouting at each other.

"I'm going home," she said finally before walking away without bothering to listen to another thing Hikaru had to say.

Hikaru watched her walk away and he couldn't help but to feel angry. After yesterday he was sure that they were going to have a normal relationship but now this.

"She doesn't deserve you," Layla said as she stared at Haruhi's retreating figure. "She's too willing to give you up. If you were mine I wouldn't give you up to anyone."

Layla wrapped her arm around him and they walked into the building where the host club held their activities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi arrived home two hours later to an empty apartment. She had grown use to being around Minami and the twins, that it made her feel a bit down to be alone. However, everyone needed a little alone time to put things into perspective.

She laid out her homework, and then went into the kitchen to make her some tea. She was considering making herself something to eat when suddenly there was a knock on her door. Walking into the living room, she made her way to the front door and opened it. To her surprise, and unexpected happiness, Hikaru stood before her.

He didn't say a word and instead walked into her house uninvited.

"Hikaru aren't you suppose to be with Kaoru and your friend?"

Hikaru ignored her as he took off his shoes and walked into her living room and sat on the couch. Instead of saying anything, he patted the spot next to him, signifying for her to sit down.

Haruhi groaned as she walked over and sat down without saying anything as well.

Haruhi stood near the door and stared at him with an unreadable expression. She knew she was being stubborn by doing this but she didn't want to sit down next to him. She didn't want to be civil, not after what had happened today. However, she knew by acting childish was going to fan the flames, right now she didn't care.

Hikaru sighed when he realized Haruhi wasn't going to come and sit next to him. "Haruhi, come here," he said to her firmly.

"No," she said obstinately.

"Wha…" He began before exhaling loudly and standing up. He began to blush before opening his arms slowly and looking away from her. "Haruhi…"

She watched him without moving from her spot. However her anger was melting away. It must have taken a lot out of him to make a gesture like that, and besides, it was a bit funny looking at him that way.

And just like that, it escaped her mouth although she tried to stop it. She let out a small chuckle and watched Hikaru's expression of embarrassment turn to that of annoyance. He put down his arms and stared at her.

Haruhi's giggle turned to full out laughter as she apologized, "I'm so sorry Hikaru it's just that…"

"Haruhi…do you think that my feelings for you are a joke?" he asked suddenly.

She stopped giggling as she observed him. It was hard to read what he was thinking but he was obviously not happy with her laughing at him.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

Hikaru sighed as he walked over to her and leaned on the wall right beside her. "Sorry," he muttered softly.

"Huh?" she asked not sure why he was apologizing.

"What do you mean huh?" he asked becoming annoyed once again.

Haruhi leaned against the wall as well. "It's all been forgotten."

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Not at all."

Hikaru smiled softly and draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He leaned his head down and rested it on hers. "Kaoru wanted to come too, but someone had to keep her busy."

At hearing Kaoru's name, Haruhi felt her heart beat speed up. He was alone…with that girl.

"Also, I need to warn you, she'll be staying with us for a while."

Haruhi sighed, "I figured that much."

"But you can still come over like usual."

"I hate confrontations."

"It's a big house."

"Doesn't mean she won't hang around when I'm there."

"You're right but, Kaoru and I won't let her do anything to you."

Haruhi sighed, "I don't need your protection."

"I'm not saying you do."

"Hikaru…"

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked up at him. She knew that he meant well it's just that she hated feeling like others thought of her as being a weakling.

Hikaru began to play with her hair a bit as they stood next to each other. "There was another reason why I came over."

"Minami?"

"Yea, she wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

Haruhi nodded. The conversation that she had with her yesterday suddenly came flowing back.

_Who do you care about more? Hikaru or Kaoru?_

Even now she couldn't answer that question, because…each one was…

"Haruhi let's go," he instructed as he let her go and walked over and grabbed her jacket and keys. She followed him out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haruhi and Hikaru arrived at the house, dinner was already ready. However, Haruhi wasn't quite ready to let everyone know of her presence. Instead, she went up to Hikaru's room and sat down her things.

"If you didn't want to come you could have just said so."

Haruhi groaned, "you didn't leave me with much of a choice."

Hikaru threw his jacket down on his bed and sat down soon after. He grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her onto the bed. "You're moodier than usual."

"I'm not moody."

"Okay then snappy."

Haruhi exhaled.

Hikaru laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"You've been acting different lately."

Hikaru shook his head, "no you're just starting to see who I am. Not impressed?"

Haruhi relaxed in his arms, "I didn't say that."

Hikaru's embrace tightened as he placed his face near the nape of her neck, "that's good."

Haruhi turned her head and kissed his forehead affectionately. She became extremely nervous from the sudden gesture but didn't want to pull apart. His lips softly brushed her skin and she could feel herself becoming weak. She suddenly didn't want to have dinner with the family; all she wanted to do was to stay here with him. Hikaru slowly raised his head, his hands followed as he softly placed them behind her head.

Haruhi watched him as her heart beat sped up. Hikaru kissed her lips gently. The kisses were soft and sweet, never lingering her lips for too long. The movements were affectionate and yet very enticing. He then lifted her chin tenderly and kissed her neck. His tongue softly traced a path down to where the top of her shirt began, as Haruhi let out a moan.

"Hika-cha…"

Hikaru groaned and let his face fall onto Haruhi's chest. Haruhi looked over at the doorway surprised and a bit embarrassed to be caught in this situation. But most of all, she was a bit annoyed that they had been disturbed. For the first time, she and Hikaru had become a bit more intimate, it was a huge step for them but every step forward always has an obstacle.

Haruhi looked towards the door at the person, who had interrupted them. Both girls stared each other down as the tension rose.

"Hikaru, I think we better go down stairs now," Haruhi said as she stood up, letting him go.

Hikaru sighed as he shot a glare at Layla.

Layla stood there as she glared at Haruhi, never taking her eyes off of her until she left the room. When Haruhi did exit, Layla shut the door and walked over towards Hikaru. By the look of her expression, it was obvious she was jealous and a bit angry. Hikaru stood up preparing to leave.

"I don't like this."

Hikaru sighed, there was nothing he could really say at the moment.

"Did you hear me?!"

"Yea but it won't change anything."

"Why?!"

"Because you no longer have any say."

Layla's eyes watered as she stared up at him. She knew she couldn't have him, and yet she didn't want anyone else to have him as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Hikaru…don't."

Hikaru felt guilty but it was her decision to move away, her decision to break up.

"Layla, let's go to dinner."

He escaped from her embraced and walked towards the door, leaving her to follow him if she wanted.

End Chapter

A/N: Sorry this chapter may be a bit messy! Last night I tried to finish this fic up in peace but my neighbor started blasting her music at 11pm. So I had a hard time concentrating. Today I didn't have much time and throughout the week I don't have much time. But regardless of the mistakes I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5: Blessing

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: Hello everyone! Lol and once again thank you for the reviews. Surprised to see another chapter so soon? Well so am I! I wrote this baby within two hours, the words just came out. So I decided to post it now instead of waiting until the weekend.

Also I have to say, I had no idea that everyone would hate Layla (okay…maybe I kind of did), I actually like her. Also for others to compare of to the girl who tried to take Tamaki away, that's so cold. I felt bad for Layla! My cousins were reading the reviews with me and I was telling him that Layla's misunderstood. Just because you let someone go doesn't mean you don't have genuine feelings for them. And if you love them, no matter what your decision was at that time, it's natural to be a bit possessive…maybe. Possibly there was a reason behind it? And maybe she has always regretted giving them up and want to win them back before they are gone completely. However, you can never understand something such as that unless you've experienced it right? Yes? No? Sorry it sounds like I'm preaching! It doesn't matter how good I try to make Layla seem, she will be the bad person in most people eyes right? Since she's interfering, but from whose perspective is that from? From her perspective it's Haruhi's and from Haruhi's perspective it's her. Some people think they know where I'm going with this but you have no idea hahaha, okay maybe a bit. But who knows.

Warning: This chapter contains forms of sexual contact!

_Be a god and hold me_

_With a charm!_

_Be a man and fold me_

_With thine arm!_

_Teach me, only teach, love_

_As I ought._

_I will speak thy speech, love,_

_Think thy thought-_

_**From "A Woman's Last Words" by Robert Browning**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Blessing

Haruhi sat in the classroom during lunch time alone. She was eating her obento while her thoughts seemed to constantly run out of control, with no way to stop them. Last night's dinner was tenser then she thought it would be, with Layla walking in on her and Hikaru and then not knowing what happened between the two when the door closed behind her. However what made things a bit more awkward was Kaoru's passive behavior. When looking back on the events that occurred before Layla's appearance, one would think that it never happened.

He may have been the more mature one of the duo, but Haruhi found it hard to believe that he had backed off so easily. He didn't even give a little protest or two; he just accepted things as they were.

She took a bite of her fried shrimp as she continued to think about recent events. This morning Layla had stared class with them. Unfortunately that meant more problems for Haruhi since Layla desperately wanted her seat.

_"I want to sit in between the two men that I love!"_ she had shouted.

Haruhi could still hear the whispering and seeing Layla's satisfied expression. She was a brat, a spoiled, manipulative one at that. Not wanting an altercation, she had given up her seat without much of a hassle. There were far more important things to spend her energy on than fighting over a desk. Changing desk did not make her engagement disappear, it was that simple. But, that did change that fact that she wouldn't be able to communicate with them as much.

"Oh why isn't it a little lost kitten. What's the matter you can't find Hikaru and Kaoru?" the voice asked.

Haruhi looked up at the familiar figure calmly. Tamaki Suoh stood in front of her as confident as ever. The few other girls who were having lunch in the class became quickly captivated by his charm. Haruhi however was never the type to fall for such a thing.

"I'm just eating lunch," she answered simply.

"No cute girl should have to eat lunch alone, I was looking for the twins but since they aren't here would you like to join us?"

The thought of joining them was much better than eating alone. Although she would stand out completely if she were seen with the host club, she would take her chances. Placing the top on her obento she stood up and gave him a soft smile.

"I don't mind eating with you all."

They made their way towards the third music room, along the way she did find herself searching for the twins but to find them nowhere in sight.

"Haruhi, is that transfer student causing you problems?" Tamaki asked curiously.

_Yes._ "I rather not talk about it," she answered.

Tamaki glanced at her as he continued to lead her towards the room where the Host Club held their activities.

"Well whatever is bothering you, it doesn't mean you have to eat alone. Just come to the host club, we're always happy to have you."

Haruhi smiled at the gesture and she could tell that the invitation was genuine. He barely knew her but he was extending his hand to help her. Had her emotions become obvious?

They arrived at the music room, and when he opened the door she expected to see countless girls like before. However she found only the other members instead.

Tamaki smiled down at her and bowed slightly, "don't be afraid to come in kitten we won't bite."

Haruhi ignored the nickname but walked in anyway. Kyoya who was eating his lunch looked up and smiled at her warmly.

"Well if it isn't Fujioka Haruhi, came to join us today?"

"Y-yes," she answered.

"Haru-chan! Come sit next to me so we eat cake together!" the bubbly blonde yelled to her. Mori just nodded as he agreed with the gesture.

"Ah Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over towards the table. "You started without me!"

"I never told you that I was going to wait for you," he answered coolly.

"Kyoya you're so mean!" He stated as his eyes began to well up with tears.

Haruhi sighed as she made her way over to Hunny-sempai and sat down between him and Mori.

"Where's Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"I found this little kitten eating alone in the classroom," Tamaki said as he cut off his little squabble with Kyoya and focused on the conversation she was beginning with the senior.

"Will you stop calling me kitten!"

"Why?! It suits you," he retorted as he gave her a sadden expression.

"Says who?"

"I think kitten is a cute nickname for Haru-chan," Hunny intervened.

Haruhi sighed in defeat, "I rather you call me by my first name than that."

Tamaki smiled brightly, "so I can call you by your first name! Then you can call me Tamaki."

The girl nodded, it was better than kitten.

"You should come by today after classes are done," Tamaki offered.

"Why?"

"Because you seem like the type of person who doesn't like to be alone, and until your issue is cleared up, being here is better right?"

It was better than being alone. And it wasn't like she couldn't tolerate Tamaki and his out of control emotions. Actually at times it could be a bit soothing. Also she could see Hikaru and Kaoru here as well.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay! Haru-chan's going to come today! I'll bring extra cake so we can eat together."

"Uh…" she began. _How could he eat so many sweets anyway?_

The bell ranged signifying the end of lunch hour. She gathered her things and said her goodbyes to everyone. When she arrived back in class, she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru were not yet back.

"I've been looking for you," Hikaru's voice said from behind her.

Haruhi turned around and noticed the twins together along with Layla.

"I had lunch with the Host Club today."

She noticed a flash of jealousy instantly crossed Hikaru's features. Before he could get a word out, Kaoru intervened.

"It's good that you didn't eat alone."

Haruhi tried her best to keep her temper in check. She shouldn't have been put in that situation in the first place, but she wasn't going to come out and say it. She had a great deal of pride and wouldn't dare let herself be read like an open book.

"Oh well, All is well ends well," Layla cut in as she grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru's hands and began dragging them towards their seats.

Hikaru pulled his arm away as he walked closer to Haruhi. He leaned down and whispered in her ear softly. "Meet me in the first music room after class is over." Before he moved away he gave her a soft kiss on her ear. Haruhi felt herself blushing as Hikaru winked and walked away.

If he meant after this class that meant they were going to skip their last period.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class period ended, and like she was asked, she went up to the first music room. She had not bothered in looking to see if Hikaru had followed, but it was his suggestion that they meet, so it was only right that he came.

She walked over to a desk and sat down her books, she was about to sit down in the chair when suddenly the door opened slowly. So he had finally managed to get away.

"Haruhi…"

Her eyes widen at the voice, it wasn't Hikaru.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Hikaru couldn't make it. It's not his fault; the teacher came in before he could get away and wanted to talk to him. So I snuck away to find you to let you know."

"Oh…"

Kaoru stepped in and shut the door. "Since class has started I mind as well stay here also." He walked over next to the desk where Haruhi was sitting and sat down beside her.

They were alone. A situation such as this had not happened since that night of the storm, the night that would forever keep his name embedded in her memory.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry about recently."

The girl shrugged as she laid her head on the desk and turned it towards Kaoru. "It's fine; you must have your reasons."

"Reasons, huh?"

Haruhi nodded as she sat up and moved her chair over to the desk Kaoru was sitting at. She laid on head on that one and continued to observe him. The two sat in comfortable silence for some time before Kaoru laid his head down on the desk next to hers. Haruhi expected to smell vanilla but the scent of cologne she didn't recognize invaded her senses.

"You're wearing something different today."

Kaoru nodded, "Layla insisted on this."

Haruhi frowned, "I liked vanilla better."

Kaoru chuckled as he reached up and caressed her head softly. He let his fingers run through her brown locks as he looked at her affectionately. "Then I'll wear vanilla from now on," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Haruhi blushed as she stared at Kaoru. She missed being like this with him, no matter how wrong it was. The two didn't hear the door open behind them, nor did they hear it shut. They only noticed the person's presence when his arms snaked around her waist gently.

She was surprised, but Kaoru was not. "Haruhi, don't fight it anymore," Hikaru whispered as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Haruhi's emotions were running wild, it was no denying it she liked them both a lot. Kaoru smiled as he kissed her forehead tenderly. Hikaru moved her uniform down a bit and kissed her shoulder. The nervousness she felt in her heart intensified as the two planted kisses on her. They were so gentle and loving, there was no way she could get out of this situation, as if she really wanted to.

She sat up as she watched Kaoru moved closer to her. He kissed her check as Hikaru licked her ear. Haruhi let out a soft moan as she intertwined each hand with each one of the twins. Her soft moans subconsciously turned into a sweet song, only the twins could make her sing. She was in a place that was pure bliss, a place that she could not reach with just one of the twins alone.

Hikaru stood up and pulled her up along with him. He embraced her from behind as Kaoru hugged her from the front. His soft kisses continued along with Hikaru's. What they were doing was wrong. They were at school, they could easily be caught, but it was an obvious factor that was absent from all three of their minds.

Kaoru planted a kiss on her lips, and then Hikaru tilted her chin and kissed her lips as well. Hikaru leaned over Haruhi and kissed Kaoru. Haruhi turned around and faced Hikaru, she liked him and Kaoru so much that it made her do some of the most immoral things. However no one can ever pick the one that they grow fond of, no matter how unfair the situation was. She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. Her tongue danced with his as she held onto Kaoru's hand tightly, her other hand was behind Hikaru's head. Of the times they had kissed, she hadn't been the aggressor until now. She could feel Kaoru as he leaned against her. He was relaxed, and she knew this was something she wanted. She had always heard that in order to be happy, she would also have to sacrifice something else she wanted in return. In this case, it would be her relationship with Minami.

She pulled away from Hikaru and turned to Kaoru. It had been a while since they were like this. He lifted his hand and let it gently trace her cheek as he kissed her chin seductively. She noticed Hikaru had backed up and sat on a desk, and she could feel Kaoru pushing her towards him. His hand ran along her leg as he gently lifted her uniform. Her backside finally made contact with Hikaru, he lifted her up on his lap and Kaoru lifted her uniform up more and opened her legs.

Haruhi blushed excessively and buried her head in his shirt. She could hear Kaoru's soft chuckle, and feel Hikaru moving her hair out of the way so that he could kiss the nape of her neck.

"Relax," he whispered from behind.

Haruhi's mind told her to stop, but her body wouldn't let her. She was in their complete control and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kaoru stepped in between her legs and closed the gap between them. Haruhi could feel him against her, and it relaxed her completely. With Hikaru supporting her from behind, made things easier.

Kaoru kissed her lips as his hands roamed all over his body. He grinded up against her as his member massaged the region between her legs. Her senses were out of control, she was receiving pleasure from so many different areas of her body that she was drowning. She didn't care that they were at school, nor did she care that it was wrong to be with the both of them.

Her hips began to move with Kaoru's as she felt Hikaru's tongue slip into her ear. She let out another moan, this one a bit louder than the others. Kaoru smothered it out with his kisses.

She could feel all of her pleasure building up; from every kiss to ever caress they gave her.

Her moans were becoming louder, and the twins tried their best to suppress her passionate growls when suddenly all of her pressure was released. She was left shaking and out of breath with so many thoughts running through her mind. What had just happened? Why did she let it happen? Kaoru smiled as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped between her legs.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around her arms and chest and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "Good," Kaoru answered as he kissed Haruhi's forehead and then Hikaru's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards Haruhi and the twins decided to go home instead of heading to the Host Club. Haruhi made sure that she apologized for having to turn down the invites, while the twins made it clear that they needed to look after her.

This time in the limo, instead of Kaoru sitting far away from them, Haruhi sat in between them. Leaning against Kaoru, she watched the scenery speed by.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to our place?" Hikaru asked as he played with her hair.

"I need a change of clothes, and I need a shower."

"You can take one at our place," Kaoru responded.

"I'm sure our pajamas won't be all that big on you," Hikaru said.

Haruhi realized that they didn't want her to leave their side. She didn't want to either but she knew the moment she saw Layla, all of their moods would be ruined. But regardless she still wanted to go.

"Okay, I'll come over, but I need to stop by my place and get a change of undergarments."

"We'll stop and buy some," Hikaru objected.

Kaoru nodded, "you're place is out of the way."

Haruhi knew it would be pointless to argue with them so she let them be. And so on the way back to their house, she stopped at a store and bought all of the person hygiene things that she needed. The twins made her buy extra things, such as shirts and pants just incase she wanted to stay the night again in the future. And they headed home.

When they arrived there was no sign of Layla, which made Haruhi's mood. There was also no sign on Minami either.

They made their way up to Kaoru's room, and placed her things in the drawer. They all made their way to separate bathrooms and took their showers. Haruhi was the first done, and as she made her way to Kaoru's room, she saw her.

Layla stood in front of Kaoru's door as she glared at Haruhi. However, Haruhi didn't want to argue with her.

"I heard you," Layla said as she stared at Haruhi. The look in her eyes clearly stated that she was not happy about her presence.

"You heard what?" Haruhi asked not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"In the music room today, I heard you with them." She said angrily.

Haruhi blushed as she thought of the earlier events. However there was nothing she could do, what was done was done.

"I won't let you," Layla whispered as she continued to glare. "I won't let you take them away from me. You don't understand them!"

Haruhi felt bad for her but not bad enough to not speak her mind. "You say I don't understand them, but do you really understand them? You try your best to keep them away from me but they always find a way around it. You prance back here after three years and expected them to have just stopped their lives and waited for you. You're spoiled and an even bigger brat. They have their eyes on someone else now and you can't handle that."

Tears streamed down Layla's cheeks. "No it's you who don't understand!" she yelled. "You have no idea why I had to leave those years ago, so don't act superior and think that you know what's going on!" she walked towards Haruhi angrily. "I hate you, and I want you to disappear. I won't let you take away what's important to me."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she watched Layla walk towards her. She was even more started when she noticed the scissors in her hand. "They love long hair; if I cut yours they'll hate you." She screamed as she dived towards Haruhi and grabbed her hair.

Haruhi had never been in a fight ever and didn't know how to react, and before she could pull away she heard the snip of the scissor and she noticed a huge clump of her hair fall towards the ground.

She pushed Layla away as she glanced down at her hair. It was nothing she was going to scream and cry over, she had only grown it long because her father wanted her to.

"Layla!" a voice yelled out in a panic. The girl dropped the scissor and dropped to her knees in tears.

"Oh my goodness Haruhi your hair," Minami said in surprise.

She ran over and hugged Haruhi as she looked over at Layla. "Layla I'll reserve a hotel room for you, but you have to move out tonight."

Haruhi watched Layla and felt bad for her; however that did not justify what she did. Her eyes roamed towards the floor where some of her hair now resided. She wasn't angry about her hair, it was something that could easily be fixed, however her dad would be another story.

"Come on Haruhi, I'll take you to a friend's place and have them fix your hair for you."

Haruhi nodded as she glanced back at Layla before heading down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi looked in the mirror as she looked at her new hair cut.

"Haru-chan it really suits you!" Minami squealed.

Haruhi had to agree, the short style really suited her more than her long hair. However… "Dad's not going to like it."

Minami giggled as she stuck her hand into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at it and sighed. "I forgot to let Hikaru and Kaoru know what happened, they've called me over a number of times."

Haruhi nodded as she realized she had left her cell phone at the house.

"Anyway, smile Haruhi!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to send a picture to Ryouji so you won't have to deal with his shock in person."

Haruhi nodded, "maybe that's a good idea, I don't feel up to dealing with his temper tantrums."

Minami laughed and snapped a picture of Haruhi. A few minutes later they left and made their way back to the Hitachiin Mansion.

When they arrived and walked into the front entrance, Haruhi didn't know what to expect when the twins saw her. But she was quickly about to find out. When they opened the door, the twins were sitting at the entrance waiting impatiently. When Haruhi walked in with Minami, they ran over to her quickly.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked as he checked over her.

Hikaru checked over her as well, "mom why didn't you pick up your phone." He asked annoyed.

"Because I took Haru-chan to get her hair fixed," she said as she watched her sons with amusement.

Kaoru's eyes finally landed on her hair as he let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at her gently as he ran his hair through her now short brown locks. "Haruhi's still cute."

"Actually she looks better with her hair short," Hikaru said.

Minami nodded, "I agree." She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She looked at the contents and began to laugh loudly. "Haruhi you're dad's not happy about your new style."

She sighed, "I figured he wouldn't."

Minami nodded as she continued to stare at Haruhi, her smile never leaving. "Have you come up with an answer?" she asked.

Haruhi's heart dropped as she realized what she was referring to.

_Who do you like more? Hikaru or Kaoru? _

"Both," she answered simply.

Minami's smile became brighter, "equally?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Well…you have my blessing." She said simply.

"Huh?"

"What are you two talking about?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"Really?" Haruhi asked ignoring Hikaru.

"There's no avoiding it."

Haruhi sighed a breath of relief.

"Hey what were you two talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing important," Haruhi asked as she grabbed both of their hands and walked towards the stairs. "We better go to bed now if we want to wake up in time."

The twins said nothing and followed her upstairs.

End Chapter

A:N: There you go people a hair cut. Let's just pretend it's the same cut she has in the anime and manga to make things better. I had a hard time seeing her with long hair as well so I needed to bring about a situation so her locks could go bye bye. So now they are! I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6:Awakening Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and good feedback!

Chapter 6: Awakening Love

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly, his eye sight was blurry from waking up and it didn't help at all that the room was now extremely dark. He could hear Haruhi's light snoring beside him, and he could hear Kaoru shuffling on the other side of her. The moonlight shined into the room as he struggled to focus his vision in the darkness. His golden orbs looked towards his clock and noticed the time, 2 o'clock.

Hikaru turned on his side and faced Haruhi and his twin, who he now noticed was as awake as he was. They stared at each other in the darkness without whispering a word to each other. Kaoru was the first to break the eye contact and looked down at Haruhi. He ran his hands through her short hair as he let out a deep sigh.

Earlier when she had walked into their home with her new hair cut, they were being honest when they said that it was cute. It's just the reason why she had to cut her hair that was the problem. Although they hadn't showed any initial reaction of it with Haruhi, it was another story before she had arrived.

Kaoru's eyes roamed back up to Hikaru as he gave him a warm smile. The older twin was the one who was in the most shock. When he returned to Kaoru's room only to see a weeping Layla and a great deal of Haruhi's hair lying on the floor, he completely lost his cool. He said things to Layla that he had never dared to say before. And it was obvious to Kaoru, who had arrived on the scene at the end that Layla had been without a doubt hurt by his words. But what could they do? Although Layla had been their number one in the past, she no longer held that standing.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on her," Kaoru whispered to his brother. His voice cracked a bit because of the sleep he had just awakened from.

Hikaru sighed, "She was out of hand and someone needed to let her know that hurting Haruhi wouldn't change our feelings."

Kaoru couldn't argue with that however, he couldn't help but to feel bad for her. It wasn't that long ago that she was the one Hikaru was willing to defend in that manner and now the tables had turned drastically.

"Maybe you should apologize," Kaoru suggested.

Hikaru huffed, "she deserved every word."

Kaoru exhaled noisily, sometimes Hikaru was just too stubborn to listen to anyone, and that included him.

"However, since Haruhi isn't bothered by the haircut I'll apologize," Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru nodded as he snuggled against Haruhi. He tenderly traced his fingers over her cheeks. "So since Haruhi's hair is now short, is she less alluring to you?" Kaoru asked changing the subject.

Hikaru shook his head as he wrapped his arm half way around her waist, "I'll make an exception with her."

"That's very considerate of you," Haruhi whispered sarcastically, her eyes still closed.

Both twins looked down at the girl in astonished.

"When did you wake up?" Hikaru asked regaining his composure.

"Does it matter?" she asked with a yawn.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and looked away.

Kaoru chuckled, "not at all."

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly and looked at Kaoru. She gave him a faint smile before snuggling against him. "Well, I'm going back to sleep."

Hikaru scoffed, "typical you would wake up just to spite me and then go back to bed."

Haruhi yawned and reached behind her, she searched for Hikaru's hand and found it a few seconds later. "Think what you want, good-night."

"What?! How can you just grab my hand like that and then say something so cold?!"

Kaoru chuckled at his twin and Haruhi, "Hikaru, we'll talk in the morning."

The older twin pouted but gave in this his younger brother's pleas.

Kaoru sat up and leaned over Haruhi and kissed Hikaru's lips tenderly.

"You know…I've been thinking about something for quite sometime now," Haruhi interrupted as she opened her eyes and turned towards the two. "At first I let it go because I thought maybe I couldn't understand the bond between twins but this time and the time before you kiss…"

"What's wrong with it?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"It's only natural to love your sibling," Hikaru stated.

"Loving a sibling is okay, but you two are doing more than just _loving_ each other."

"There's nothing wrong with that," they both retorted.

"What gave you that idea?"

Hikaru stared at Haruhi and slowly became irritated. "What gives you the right to feel like you can judge us?"

Haruhi sighed, "I'm not judging you, it's just my opinion that's all," she said as she sat up.

Kaoru moved back to his spot and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Are you disgusted?"

"Not really," she replied.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and moved his head to Haruhi's lap. "Then why bring it up?"

"Why not bring it up?"

"Okay I will be the mature one and admit what we do is wrong, but people have done worse," Kaoru spoke up.

Haruhi agreed. "I'm not saying you can't, I'm just curious how you two can do that when you have the same face."

"Have you ever pleasured yourself?" Hikaru asked bluntly.

Haruhi's face turned red as she coughed, that was a really blunt question. "No I haven't."

Hikaru gave her a suspicious look. "Anyway it's just like doing it yourself except with your twin. Kaoru and I know each other like we know ourselves, so why not."

"That's still not a valid excuse, and also your example still doesn't make sense. When you do that type of thing yourself, it's just that. With your twin it's still doing it with a separate person regardless if you have the same face."

"Look you…" Hikaru replied obviously annoyed that he had been proven wrong.

"But its okay," Haruhi cut him off. "I rather know than not know. And besides, you two do what you like. It doesn't bother me at all; I just found it a bit weird at first."

Hikaru groaned while Kaoru just sat there and thought about what had been said. He always knew that some forms of their contact were wrong, but as long as others didn't know it was okay. However, before he realized it completely they were doing it in front of Haruhi. They had become so comfortable with her presence that they didn't hesitate when they wanted to touch each other.

"So are you really okay with it?" He asked her as he stared at her seriously. He wasn't sure if she was saying that to make them feel better, or that she was genuinely okay with what they did with each other.

"Yes I'm fine with it," she said looking at him seriously. "If that's the way you two make your connection I can't argue about that.

"So even when you and Hikaru get married you still won't mind?" He challenged.

"Who knows how anyone will feel when that time comes? That's still years down the road. You may have your own fiancée by then, or Hikaru and I may not be together. We don't know what's going to happen then, so I'm only concerned about now and right now I don't mind."

Kaoru sat there in silence, he had never thought about that before. But then again he never really bothered to think much about the future because he always felt that it wasn't his place to decide. He knew what career he was going to enter, and he knew he wouldn't be able to pick his own bride, so there was no point in thinking of the future that wasn't his own. Although now he knew those things, now he was thinking. Who would his father pick as his fiancée? His heart hurt at not being with Haruhi in the future, but she was going to marry Hikaru. He couldn't go without a bride forever. And when Hikaru gets ready to take over the company the media will be keeping a close eye on him and Haruhi, it was no way they could make this work in the future-it was nearly impossible.

His eyes wondered over to the two as he watched the two interact. Hikaru had his head on her lap not saying anything at all. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was falling back asleep. Haruhi sat there stroking his head as she had her head laid back on the pillow staring at the ceiling.

They belonged together and technically Haruhi was Hikaru's. But his twin was open enough to allow Kaoru to show his feelings towards her in many ways. But there would come a day where Hikaru would want Kaoru to stop his displays of affection. A day would come where Hikaru would feel so strongly for her that he wouldn't want any man to touch her.

Maybe he should start letting go now so that it wouldn't hurt so bad when the time came. Going cold turkey wouldn't help he would only come back, but if he pulled back little by little he might just be able to do it.

"Kaoru," Haruhi whispered with a yawn. She reached over to him with her free hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Kaoru allowed himself to be pulled closer, savoring each second they were in contact. Eventually this would all be gone for him and he would have to start treating her like his sister.

"Kaoru," she whispered again. It was obvious she wanted to say something but it seemed she was too tired to get it out. The younger twin inhaled and then exhaled, the various emotions he was experiencing at that moment were becoming overwhelming. He reached up and caressed her cheek as he let himself take in the softness of her skin. Tilting his head up, he parted his lips slightly as he kissed her lips. His heart beat sped up at the contact and he found himself shaking from the raw emotion he was feeling.

Haruhi let out a soft sigh of pleasure as her hand left Hikaru's head and landed on Kaoru's cheek. Her other hand was placed on his other cheek as she deepen their kiss by slipping her tongue inside of his mouth. Kaoru found himself taken in by her completely. Her gentleness and compassion for him filled him up to extents he didn't think was possible. Why couldn't she be his fiancée? Why was fate being so cruel to have her come in his life only to know that she could never be his? Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist and moved closer to her to where their bodies were pressed together.

His kisses became needier as Haruhi fought to keep control. Kaoru embraced her tighter as Haruhi pulled away to catch her breath. "Is anything wrong?" she asked between breaths.

Kaoru's felt a pang of sadness briefly before kisses her lips one last time. "No, I just felt like kissing you that's all," he said before letting her go.

Haruhi looked at him with doubt in her eyes but decided not to push it. She kept her arm wrapped around him as she lay down and snuggled against him. She fell asleep quickly after and Kaoru followed soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi made her way down the second floor hallway the next morning. She was on her way to the student council room to deliver a package from the class president. Her pale yellow uniform fluttered with each step she took as her thoughts wondered back to the previous night. Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship was a troublesome one, something that she never thought she would ever see. However, part of her wasn't so surprised that they were that close.

Everything made sense when she really considered their actions within the host club. Their "brotherly love" act was more intense than she had originally heard-it made more sense that their feelings were like that outside of club meetings.

Her black penny loafers click clacked against the floor's surface as she finally found herself in front of the student council office. She opened the door slowly and instantly noticed a very pretty girl sitting at the front desk. She had long wavy glossy black hair with almond shaped dark brown eyes. The girl looked up from what she was doing at the sound of the door and smiled warmly upon seeing Haruhi.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Haruhi held up the package and extended it out to her. "I'm from class 1-D and I was told to bring this package to the office." She said as she looked around and observed the room. Maybe she should run for student council, it would definitely look good on her record. However, considering that this was Ouran, she might have to have a specific family background in order to win even a few votes.

"Okay I'll give this to the president," the girl replied cheerfully.

Haruhi nodded as she went to turn around. As she did she bumped into someone knocking her backwards. She was about to hit a desk when suddenly the guy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically.

Haruhi straighten out her uniform and excused herself without looking at his face.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" the voice called out with uncertainty.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name and turned around slowly. To her surprise it was someone she hadn't seen in almost two years. His emerald eyes stared at her brown ones as she observed him closely. His silver hair was still spiky but longer. He had grown taller and if Haruhi would say so, he was more handsome than the last time as well.

"Takeda…Gin?"

"It is you Harusaku!"

Haruhi smiled at the old nickname. "Sempai it's been a while."

Gin grinned as he winked, "yes it's been too long."

"I had no idea that you were attending Ouran."

"Yes well pops wanted me to come here, although I would have been just fine at a public school. I was told if that a good heir goes to a very good high school."

"So you and your stepfather are on speaking terms now?"

"Kind of, since he does want me to eventually take over his company."

Haruhi nodded in understanding.

Gin sat his papers down as he walked up closer to Haruhi. He stared at her head as he ran his hand through her short locks. "I never thought I would see the day where Ryouji-san would let you get your hair cut off."

"He didn't, I had a mishap and had to chop it short."

Gin winced, "did you have a hard time?"

"Not really."

Gin chuckled, "I figured you probably wouldn't."

"Dad freaked out though."

Gin laughed loudly, that sounds like him.

"I'm going to let him know that you attend Ouran, he might want to see you again though."

"That won't be a problem."

Haruhi took a step back as she noticed Gin was lingering close to her longer than he should. "So I need to get back to class, I was only told to deliver a package."

"Sure…" he trailed off. "Hey Haru…"

"I really have to go," she said quickly and excused herself.

Gin watched her walk out of the room unsure of what to make of her exit.

Haruhi made her way back to the room and realized that homeroom was now over and it was time for lunch.

"It took you long enough," Hikaru said as he walked up to her.

"We're going to the lunchroom," Kaoru said as he wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the classroom.

Haruhi sighed as they led her towards the lunchroom. Much to her dismay Gin was coming towards her with none other than Tamaki Suoh.

"Ah Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he waved.

Gin looked over with a smile, but it wavered slowly when he noticed Kaoru's arm around her. "Harusaku! We never finished our talk."

"Harusaku?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki said in surprise.

Haruhi sighed, "It's a nickname he called me back in junior high."

Hikaru frowned.

Tamaki let out a loud gasp, "HARUHI! What happened?!" he asked as he ran up to her in a panic.

"He's a slow one isn't he?" Hikaru said calmly.

"Figures that he would have a delay reaction," Kaoru followed up.

"Nothing happened," she answered casually.

"Y-your hair."

"Oh that…I cut it off."

Tamaki sniffled, "why?"

"Why does it matter?" Hikaru asked the blonde suspiciously.

"As a friend I want to know."

"A friend…huh?" Kaoru stared at him suspiciously.

"Haru?" Gin interrupted.

"We're going to have lunch," Hikaru said as he glared at Gin.

"Well you can go and I'll talk to Haruhi."

Haruhi exhaled loudly as she walked away from Tamaki and the twins. "Look I'll join you guys in a bit; I'm going to talk to Gin."

"You're on a first name basis?" Hikaru asked, jealousy seeping through his words.

"Of course we are," Gin said as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi. "We were close in junior high after all."

Hikaru glared at the silver haired boy before looking down at Haruhi. "You're coming to lunch with us," he said becoming loud.

Gin sighed, "What gives you the right to…"

"I'm her fiancée." He said firmly.

Gin's confidence melted as he looked down at Haruhi who showed him the ring.

"Wow," was all he could say in surprise.

Hikaru walked over to the two and grabbed a hold of Haruhi's arm, "let's go Haruhi."

She snatched away her arm, "I'm going to talk to Gin for a bit."

"What?! After all of this you still want to talk to him?"

"He didn't know I was engaged, and he didn't exactly do anything wrong."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? For the longest time you've hung around Kaoru and I and now some old friend shows up and you're ready to leave us?"

Haruhi felt herself growing annoyed by Hikaru's behavior. All she wanted to do was talk to Gin not go out with him. "Hikaru calm down I'm only going to talk to him, don't make it out to be more than that."

Hikaru was about to say more when Kaoru suddenly covered his mouth. "Don't worry Haruhi we'll save a spot for you."

Hikaru removed Kaoru's hand, "Kaoru what's your problem, I'm only speaking the truth."

"You should calm down," Kaoru instructed.

"See that's why I would have rather gotten engaged to a rich girl, they're more obedient and they know not to step out of line."

Kaoru sighed as Tamaki looked at Hikaru in shock.

Haruhi looked at him angry at his words. "Gin, let's go and talk," she said calmly as she led him away.

"What's going on?" Layla asked as she ran up to everyone.

"Nothing," Hikaru said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the lunchroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's some fiancée you have there."

Haruhi sighed, "He's just use to getting his way."

"I noticed."

The two stood in silence before Haruhi finally spoke up.

"About…that," she said getting straight to the point.

"Our promise," he said softly.

"You know…"

"I know."

Haruhi let out a breath of relief.

"But I still want us to be friends, that's if your fiancée will allow it."

"He doesn't have to allow it," Haruhi said firmly.

Gin laughed as he hugged her softly. "Maybe if it doesn't work out then."

"Maybe…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi walked back into the lunchroom as Gin went back to the student council room. When she arrived in the cafeteria she didn't expect to see Layla sitting with the twins. And to add insult to injury Hikaru had his hands all over her. She wanted to walk in and pretend like it didn't affect her but if she did she would be lying.

"Hikaru still has a lot of growing up to do," Tamaki's voice said from behind her.

Haruhi turned around and looked at him stubbornly. "I don't care what he does."

Tamaki smiled warmly, "are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"He's selfish and stubborn; he didn't even give me a chance to just straighten out some things with Gin before he decided to run back to Layla. Maybe this engagement isn't going to work out."

Tamaki sighed as his eyes looked back towards the lunchroom.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said with concern.

Haruhi turned at looked at him calmly. On the outside she appeared calm, but on the inside she was a bit angry.

"Let's go home," Kaoru suggested carefully.

"Yea, I think I'm going to pack my things and go back home today."

Kaoru's eyes showed signs of sadness at the sound of that. He wanted to tell her to not let Hikaru mess up what they had together but it wasn't his place to say that especially not in school.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the classroom and got their things, from there they went back to the Hitachiin mansion.

When they arrived there, they went straight to Kaoru's room. Haruhi flopped onto the bed while Kaoru shut the door and followed her. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Hikaru…doesn't know how to control his emotions. So he acts out like a little child."

Haruhi continue to lay there and didn't say a word.

"Haruhi…"

She sat up and flung her arms around Kaoru's waist; she rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled. "I'm happy at least you aren't like that," she whispered.

"A-ah…" Kaoru replied. He didn't expect her to do something like that.

Haruhi then reached over him and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"So what did you have to talk to Gin about?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"He and I made a promise back in junior high. He asked me out but I didn't have the time to make that type of commitment. So even though I hesitated, I promised him if we met in high school we could try and date."

Kaoru stiffened.

"Don't worry, I told him I couldn't."

Kaoru relaxed as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Right then Hikaru walked into the room with Layla at his side. Haruhi couldn't tell his expression from so far back but she knew they weren't going to make up with Layla standing there. Hikaru walked over to the bed and sat down beside Haruhi. He didn't say a word, but she began to feel like she knew why he had skipped class and came home to do so.

"Hikaru, are you ready to leave?" Layla asked as she eyed the three of them.

"No, I'm staying here."

The girl took a deep breath as she continued to stare at the three of them.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru said as he looked at the TV.

"What is it?" she asked not looking at him at all.

"Sorry."

Haruhi sighed, "Its okay."

Layla just stared at everyone in disbelief. Kaoru looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. "Layla you can sit here as well," he said patting the other side of him.

The girl's eyes lit up as she took off her shoes and jumped into bed, sitting on the other side of Kaoru.

Haruhi tried her best not to frown as she noticed Layla cuddling up to Kaoru. But her thoughts became distracted when she felt Hikaru kiss her cheek softly. She looked over at him and noticed him staring at her intensely. It made her heart jump and she realized she didn't want him to look at anybody like that but her.

"Layla leave the room," Hikaru demanded as he continued to look at Haruhi. He didn't look elsewhere as he waited for her to do as he said. Kaoru didn't protest either as he flipped off the TV. They all could hear Layla muttering but didn't bother to listen to her.

When she was finally gone, Hikaru kissed her forehead lovingly. She could feel Kaoru playing in her hair as he grabbed a hold of her hand and intertwined it with his.

"Haruhi…I…" Hikaru began. He paused as he tried to get the rest of his words out but failed miserably. His skin began to turn red as he finally broke the eye contact.

Kaoru could feel his heart breaking, Hikaru wasn't about to do what he thought he was going to do was he? His eyes darted from Haruhi to Hikaru as he began to panic; he had to do something to stop what was going to happen. Lucky for him he didn't have to do much because Layla came bursting back into the room, followed by their mother.

When she entered the room her eyes bounced from each and every one of them before finally falling back on Hikaru. Her eyes showed an emotion that any of them could read and before they could ask her about it, she masked them with a smile.

"Hikaru! Honey, pack your bags."

Hikaru let out a heavy sigh but didn't turn around. Irritation was clearly showing on his face but his mother could not see it, "can we talk about that later."

"But you have to come to Canada with me. In order to take over my company you have to know how everything works, including at the branch factories. I've put in a notice at the school so they know that you will be gone for some time."

Hikaru glared at his mother, "I don't want to go."

"Hikaru," she said firmly.

Kaoru and Haruhi just sat there confused as Hikaru got up. Minami waved to Haruhi and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a hold of his hand and dragging him out of the room with Layla following close behind.

"Some time huh?" Haruhi said as she looked at the now closed door.

Kaoru felt relieved but guilty at the same time, he was going to take advantage of Hikaru's absence.

End Chapter

* * *

A/N: Gin's nickname for Haruhi "spring flower"

Haru ( 春)-Spring

Saku（咲く）-flower (although it's in verb form it still means flower)


	7. Chapter 7: Honey Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

A/N: First off I want to tell people that this is not a Yaoi or incest story. I know the twins have some "close" moments (you can also say a small sprinkle of shonen-ai) but that's all it is. Someone was concerned that this was an incest story and I want to assure them that this is not. If this confused people sorry.

Also I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But I decided to update this story along with 2 of my other stories at the same time. Why? I don't know just something I wanted to do. Also while I had half of this chapter done around mid-December, with the holidays and a death in the family I was unable to update. But I hope everyone enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Honey Dawn

When something unexpected comes about, usually a person could either try to adapt to the situation the best way that they could, or they would try and continue things their way and have their while trying to keep themselves together. Right now that was how Hikaru was feeling, either he went to Canada with his mother or he stayed in Japan with her. Haruhi had now left the room with Kaoru and the only ones in the room now were Layla, his mother and himself.

"I don't want to go," he said stubbornly.

Minami looked down at her son as she sat down beside him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his. This trip hadn't come about out of nowhere, although the timing couldn't have been any worse. However she had began to notice the little things that only a person on the outside could see clearly.

Hikaru's feelings were deepening and so were Kaoru's. The only thing left would be for one of them to step back and let the other one be happy. This was something that she never wanted to happen, and yet it was inevitable. The world changed, and so did the feelings of twins. There was going to become a day when they didn't want to share her anymore. Even with Haruhi caring for them both deeply, the outcome would still be the same. So if the twins couldn't make a choice then she would have to.

She could hear Hikaru's frustrated sighs as she told herself that it was the right thing to do. There was no way that Haruhi would be able to choose between the two face to face and she knew that. So the only thing she could do was to separate them and let her figure out things on her own.

Layla sat down beside Hikaru and patted his back calmly. "Whether you like it or not, we have to go."

"Hold on who said that you were going with us?!" he said annoyed.

"She has to go," Minami said sternly.

"My family has come to an agreement with Minami-san and it was confirmed that half of the company would be ran by me."

Hikaru glared up at the girl and stood up abruptly, he turned to the two with a look of frustration before turning around and running out of the room. Everything was changing right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. His mother, Layla, Kaoru and even his self-everyone was changing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi walked down the hall in a daze, what was going on? Her feelings were a mess, and it wasn't only because of Minami's sudden announcement. With her hand in Kaoru's, she made herself down the hall when suddenly she stopped. The further she walked away from the room where he was, the more her heart ached. However, she didn't want to lose Kaoru either, but who was more important to her?

She squeezed his hand softly before letting it go a few seconds later.

"I need to go back and speak to Hikaru."

She could feel Kaoru's hesitation but was happy when he gave her the sign that he was okay with it. She made her way back to the room to find Minami and Layla exiting. When Minami saw her she shut the door behind her and motioned for Haruhi to follow her. Haruhi glanced from Layla back to her future mother in law until she made up her mind to follow her to another room a bit further down the hall away from where Kaoru was waiting and Hikaru's room.

"Haruhi," Minami began as she shut the door to the guest room. She turned around and let out a heavy sigh. Haruhi stood there as she waited for her to continue. Honestly she wanted to get this over as soon as possible so she could speak to Hikaru. But what did she want to talk to him about? That was quite clear yet but she did want to hear what he tried to say before.

"I'm canceling your engagement with Hikaru," Minami said cutting through Haruhi's thoughts.

Her brown eyes widen at the sound of that and she suddenly lost her breath. Her mind was racing with many thoughts to say but nothing came out. She felt Minami gently take a hold of her hand and place her fingers around her engagement ring, but before it could be taken off Haruhi closed her hand abruptly.

"Is that your answer?" Minami asked calmly.

"I…don't know…" Haruhi answered honestly.

"I know you've noticed it; you can't continue to be with both of them. You have to make a decision sooner than later."

Haruhi nodded as she pulled her hand away and brought it up to her chest.

"Whoever you decide on, I will take the other away for a while so everyone could have time to adjust. So don't worry, I'm not blaming you for anything. But I knew once feelings grew deeper someone would have to walk away."

Haruhi stood there soaking up everything she was hearing. Picking one of them wasn't the easiest thing to do. No matter how much she wanted to pick Hikaru she couldn't bring herself to do so because thoughts of Kaoru always stopped her.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru's voice spoke out interrupting their conversation.

The girl looked up and over at the doorway where her fiancée stood. It was obvious he had heard at least some of their conversation to get a feeling of what they were talking about. He walked completely into the room as he whispered to his mother to let them be alone for a few minutes. When Minami left the room, Haruhi was left standing in the middle of the room, while Hikaru stood near the door staring over at her.

She could feel her heart yearning in the same manner it had been doing so earlier. Just his presence made her light headed, when did she start feeling this way? She didn't realize he had started to make his way towards her until he was already in front of her. And before she could get a word out he began to speak.

"I heard your conversation with mom and I couldn't help but to wonder if I'm the cause of your confusion."

Haruhi went to speak but she was hushed by Hikaru. "Let me speak before I can't again," he told her with a slight blush. "Maybe I'm not mature enough for you, or maybe I don't show enough affection like Kaoru does. Whatever it is, I can fix it."

Haruhi felt herself smiling softly at his words. She reached over and grabbed his hands and pulled him close. As she did she let out a small giggle.

Hikaru who was becoming a bit flustered at the sound of her giggle tried to pull away.

"No don't," she said as she let go of his hands and wrapped them around his waist.

She could feel him calming down once again as he relaxed within her embrace.

"I know it's Kaoru but…I don't want you to like anyone else in that way other than me," he whispered in her ear.

Haruhi exhaled as she dug her face into his chest. She wanted Hikaru but she couldn't hurt Kaoru. Or rather, she didn't want to hurt Kaoru's feelings.

"If I leave promise you won't."

"Hikaru…what did you want to tell me earlier?" she asked changing the subject.

She felt Hikaru stiffen and soon heard a sigh, "it can wait."

"Can it?"

"Maybe."

"I won't push it."

"Why not? If it were Kaoru you wo…"

"My point, you're not Kaoru so I won't. I know how irritable you can become," she added as she lifted her face from his chest and looked up at him.

"I'm not irritated," he responded stubbornly.

Haruhi didn't say anything more and rested her face back onto his chest.

Right now everything seemed so right to her. The only person who occupied her thoughts was Hikaru. She could feel his arms tighten around her slightly. Her eyes noticed his heart beat speeding up. A sigh was followed soon after with the feel of his head on top of hers.

Hikaru kissed the top of her head calmly, "I…love you," he whispered softly.

Haruhi looked up at him in disbelief; she was expecting him to say a lot of things, but speaking honestly and declaring his love weren't one of them. She swallowed nervously as she stared into his golden orbs and realized his sincerity. Love was a huge step but so was marriage. She thought about her feelings and how he made her feel. Was she in love with him? She had never been in love to actually clarify the sensations she felt when she was around him.

Hikaru noticed her confused expression but didn't lose his newfound confidence. He lifted his hands up to her chin and tilted her head up to his, "I love how naïve you are," he whispered as he gently kissed her lips. "I love how no matter what you want to do, you hold back for others," he continued to whisper as he kissed cheeks and neck. His hands trailed down to her waist as he lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist. "You're stubborn, hard headed, and too outspoken for your own good."

Haruhi pulled away as her smile turned into a light frown. Hikaru laughed as he pulled her back into an embrace and gave her a playful apology.

"Promise…me," his voice turned stern as he kissed her forehead. His heart pounded in his chest as he planted soft kisses over both of her eye lids. He could hear her let out soft moans as he took control of her completely. "Promise me…you won't give your heart to another. That it belongs to…only me."

Haruhi kissed Hikaru's neck as she laid her head on his chest. Her heart screamed for her to promise him, but her conscious was telling her to wait until she spoke to Kaoru. However just being alone with him and realizing how he made her feel, the words just slipped out with the greatest ease, "I promise."

----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru gripped the doorknob tightly as he leaned against it. He had seen and heard everything, so she had finally made her choice. He wanted to yell out to the two but he knew it was pointless, everything had always been.

"Kaoru…"Minami said from behind him.

Kaoru turned around but didn't look at her. "About that trip…"

"Sure," Minami said realizing what he meant. She grabbed his hand and led him away from the door back to his room.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8:Veracious Hearts

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really happy everyone liked the chapter! You know I was thinking about putting a warning for extreme fluff but I deleted it lol. I can't help it I'm a hopeless romantic and Hikaru has the capacity to be very loving so why not? Also I felt bad for Kaoru as well (really, I couldn't help but to think "poor guy" every time he's thrown to the wayside). Honestly I was thinking about just letting Hikaru leave, but then I rewrote it and just sent Kaoru off. Honestly I found myself telling my friend that when it comes to this story I'm developing a Yuu Watase complex! (Yuu Watase is the mangaka of Fushigi Yuugi/Absolute Boyfriend ect… for those who don't know of her). I would read her manga and I would hate how the girl dabbles in-between two great guys until she finally picks someone (but I always end up liking the guy she picks in the end…kind of). But I guess now I can understand why she does it (maybe). So I guess when I buy another one of her series I can't complain about the main character being so indecisive!

So now I want to say that this chapter has a lot of Kaoru in this but there's equally as much as the newly devoted pair as well. I'm so happy that some of you highly praise my story (this is the first time that's happened I'm ecstatic!) and I hope you all can enjoy it to the very end. I'm having as much fun writing this story as you all reading it. And a big thank you to those who were concerned, it made me feel better. Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 8: Veracious Hearts

Kaoru stared out the window in a daze. It had been two days since he had left home in order to understand everything and get himself together. It had been two whole days since he had witnessed Haruhi promising Hikaru that she would be with no one else but him. Kaoru sighed as he felt his heart becoming overwhelmed by pain. He knew that this day was coming so why didn't he prepare himself more?

He picked up a French fry and took a small bite out of it. Going to Canada seemed better than where he was right now.

"Oh Kaoru I didn't know that you were awake," his father's voice broke into his thoughts.

Kaoru turned around and gave his father a weak smile. How could he sleep when the dream that he had only caused him to relive his heartbreak over again?

His father sat down beside him quietly as he opened up a folder that he had in his hand. He pulled out some papers and began to scan through them. They both sat at the table in silence until his father spoke up once again, "you know Kaoru, if you want to talk about what happened I'm all ears. A person usually starts feeling better after they talk to someone about how they're feeling."

Kaoru heard him but his heart wasn't into it. If he began to speak of the incident then he knew that it would become more of a reality. Or maybe he just didn't want to talk about it. Him being in Kyoto and not in Tokyo right now made his denial more evident. If things hadn't occurred the way that they had he would be in Tokyo, at school, sitting next to her.

Kaoru put the fry that he was about to finish eatting back onto his plate and stood up. He had to get out of here and get some fresh air, "dad I'm going to take a walk." He said as he excused himself from the table. His father looked up at him in concern as he stood up, "would you like me to walk with you?"

Kaoru smile weakly as he shook his head no, "I think I just want to be alone for a while."

------------

He had walked around his father's company building for the fourth time and he still hadn't begun to put his thoughts together. How would he act around them when he arrived home? Would he be able to emotionally handle seeing them together? He knew that he would be fine with Hikaru but would he be able to talk to Haruhi?

He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that one day he and his brother would come to a point in their lives when they would be separated so maybe it was best that he just stayed away. Kaoru stretched and turned around so that he could go back to his father's office when he spotted a girl. Actually he had noticed her pass him a few times but he was too caught up in his thoughts to really consider why she had been walking around the building as much as she had.

"Excuse me," Kaoru said as he approached her politely. As he got closer to her he noticed her features more and realized she was very pretty. She looked up at him as she gave him a nervous smile before darting her eyes around their surroundings.

Kaoru frown when he realized that she may think that he was suspicious so he stopped before he got too close, "don't worry I'm the son of the C.E.O. and I couldn't help but to noticed that you've been wondering around for quite some time…are you lost?"

The girl's smile turned from nervous to relieved as she walked up to him, "sorry about that, but you can never be too sure about people now-a-days."

Kaoru smiled as he nodded in agreement, "so what building are you looking for?"

The girl's nervous smile returned as she handed him the piece of paper she had been holding. He looked down at it curiously and then back up at her, "you don't have a building address?"

She shook her head no, "my dad is really forgetful, and he must have forgotten that I've never been to his workplace before. So he assumed that I knew the building. But luckily I remembered the name of it so now I'm looking for that building."

Kaoru waited for her to tell him the company name, but when she didn't get the hint within his silence he let out a sigh, "so what's the company name?"

"Oh that! Well uh…"

Kaoru looked at her amused by her personality, "let me guess, you forgot?"

The girl laughed suddenly, making Kaoru realize that his assumption was true. He couldn't help but to smile slightly as he motioned for her to follow him, "come with me, I'll see if my dad can find out where your dad works. He knows a few people in the other buildings in this district."

"Really?! Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Kaoru led her to his father's office and just like Kaoru assumed, his father knew of hers. It turned out that her name was Sakura Sato, and she was the daughter of Hiroyuki Sato, the C.E.O. of Sato Enterprises. It was beyond Kaoru why this girl didn't know where her own father's company was, but it was obvious she wasn't the brightest person he had ever met, so maybe that explained the obvious. After she left, his father sat there quietly but he seemed to shoot Kaoru an unreadable look. When the younger twin finally caught onto it he said to his father in protest, "dad I just found her wondering around when I was taking my walk that's all."

"I didn't say a word," his father teased.

"I know but…I know what you were thinking."

"Okay now that you've brought the subject up, I'll tell you what I'm really thinking," he began as he stared at Kaoru. "Sometimes in order to get over a former love, you have to find a new one."

Kaoru opened his mouth to protest but he was hushed by his father's continuance of his speech, "now I'm not telling you to go out there and fall in love right away. I'm just saying that if you spend time with another young lady, your heart will heal faster than it's healing now. It's nothing wrong with having someone close to you, even if it's just a friend. But you can't sit around wasting away because you couldn't control someone's emotions."

Kaoru nodded as he absorbed his father's words. He looked down at his phone and contemplated on calling Layla.

"So are we in agreement?" His father asked making sure.

"Yes sir," Kaoru answered.

"Okay," he said as he clapped and stood up. "What did you think about Miss Sato?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi sat in the bed as she watched TV, while Hikaru's head rested on her lap as he slept. It had been three hours since they had gotten out of school and the second day that Kaoru had been gone. She looked down as she stroked his head tenderly. When they had found out that Kaoru had left, Hikaru was the most hurt and had been in a bad mood since then. Haruhi didn't mind his foul mood since she knew that, this was the first time that they had an unplanned separation. She silently blamed herself and even went to Minami to ask where he had gone, but she was only told that he would be back in due time.

She was frustrated, and she was the only one to blame. She never meant to pull the two apart and she was positive that Kaoru wasn't going to be very comfortable around her. So what could a person in her position do?

Haruhi heard Hikaru yawn and open his eyes slowly. He stared at the TV without uttering a single word. She once again started stroking his head as she ran her fingers through his hair with the utmost care.

"Haruhi," he whispered slightly above the sound of the television. His voice was hoarse from him being asleep not long ago. Haruhi turned down the volume as she looked down at him and waited for him to continue. Hikaru sat up as he leaned his head on her shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

Haruhi smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him. Lately he wanted to be on the receiving end of the affection and she didn't mind. At times she couldn't help but to think of him as a wounded puppy who just wanted to be loved. When she voiced that to him yesterday, he only frowned and said he didn't like being called a puppy, but the he ended up cuddling up to her once again.

"He'll be back eventually," she whispered in his ear.

"If he hates me I can't blame him, but I won't be happy about it either."

"I doubt he'll hate you."

"You think he won't be mad at me?"

"Not at all, I doubt something like this will get in the way of your relationship with each other."

Hikaru smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. He snuggled against her more as he positioned his head completely on her shoulder.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go out today?" Haruhi asked.

"To where?" he replied curiously. He sat up so that he could look at her face.

Haruhi blushed, "I don't know."

Hikaru grinned, "you mean go out, as in a date?"

"Is it something wrong with that?"

"Not at all."

The two got ready and left soon after. They went to a movie and then had a nice dinner. Haruhi even convinced him to take a few pictures with her. And throughout that time she noticed that his mood had gotten a bit better, and that made her feel better as well.

As they were walking around the downtown area holding hands, Hikaru stopped when they arrived in front of a building. Haruhi had never noticed this building, and she was surprised as she looked up at it.

"I want to go in here for a few minutes," Hikaru said as he pulled her into the entrance.

When they went inside, and Haruhi saw a sight she couldn't help but to be impressed by. It reminded her of the hotel lobby where she had dinner with the twins and their families. However, this place was even more beautiful than that place.

"This is the Flower Sanctuary. They have flowers here that are only found in tropical environments," Hikaru told her.

Haruhi looked around as he led her through the huge flower shop. It was obvious that a normal person couldn't come in here and buy a bouquet of flowers for just anyone. They walked passed a few flowers until they came to a huge inside water fall. Hikaru was about to pull her passed it when Haruhi stopped at a red flower that she had never seen before. It was unique to her and that's what made it so pretty.

"You like that flower?" Hikaru asked her.

Haruhi shook her head as she touched its tiny petals. Hikaru picked one out of the bunch and placed it in her ear, "It's called a Polygonum Orientale." He told her as he admired her. He had placed a bit of her hair behind her ear in order to hold put the flower on her ear. The redness of the petals made her slight blush seem more apparent.

"Do you want to know the other name this flower is known by?" he asked coolly.

"Is it easier to remember than the last name?"

"I think it is," he responded with a chuckle.

Haruhi touched the smooth petals again as she nodded for him to tell her.

"It's called Kiss-me-over-the-garden-gate," he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Haruhi kissed him back as she savored the touch of his lips before pulling away.

"If you don't mind…" she began. She looked at the flowers and then back at Hikaru. "I want to have these flowers as part of our wedding decorations." Haruhi felt odd as she mentioned their wedding. She always knew that there was going to be one, but to actually bring it up so casually was going to take some time getting use to.

Hikaru kissed her forehead as he shook his head yes, "whatever you want." He whispered sweetly, as his warm breath caressed her earlobe. Haruhi shivered as she gripped his shirt tightly. The closer they became, the more she was having these unfamiliar sensations. Hikaru brought out so much in her that it made her extremely blissful but yet more deprived

They stood there staring at each other when they were suddenly interrupted, "Hello, do you two need any help with deciding on what you want to buy?" The man asked politely.

Hikaru groaned as he turned to the man and presented a postiche smile. The man's eyes widen as he looked at Hikaru in shock, "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Hitachiin, if I had known it was you…"

"No it's fine; actually it's nice that you came over here. How often do you receive these flowers?" he asked as he pointed to the flower in Haruhi's ears.

"We receive the Polygonum Orientale twice a year. They flower's life span only last a year."

Hikaru listened as he began to think, "How long can you hold a reservation?"

"It depends on the event sir."

"Well we're not sure when it's going to happen, but it will be within the next three years. Possibly next year when we turn sixteen," he said as he looked at Haruhi for approval.

Married at sixteen? Haruhi never thought about that. Although she didn't mind either way, also it would be easier to make a transition into college and Hikaru into his family business that way since they wouldn't have to worry about a wedding right after graduation. However…it was a huge leap forward, "possibly," she answered.

Hikaru squeezed her hand when he heard the answer.

"If you don't mind sir I would like to make a suggestion."

"Okay."

"For some customers we allow them to reserve our shop to have their weddings. However it comes at a steep price."

Haruhi looked around and took in the atmosphere. The ceiling was made of glass so that the sunlight could stream inside onto the flowers. The scent of this place was beyond pleasurable and the waterfall was a huge plus. And also for a flower shop, this place was extremely spacious. If she could take a guess about its size, she would say that it was around the size of a football field.

"How far ahead can we reserve it?" she asked surprising Hikaru.

"The maximum length is two years."

"Two years huh?" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru…what do you think about summer of next year?" Hikaru asked as she turned to him.

Hikaru smiled brightly, he looked down at her as he waited for her to change her mind, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said as he turned towards the shop owner. "Are there any openings for next summer?"

The shop owner motioned for them to follow him to the front of the store. He then went into the back and brought out his planner. He opened it up to the next year as he scanned the dates. "We can close the shop for your wedding on June 10th, July 8th, August 23rd or August 31st."

Haruhi wrote down the dates on a sheet of paper as she bowed graciously, "If it's okay with you can we let you know the date in exactly one week?"

"Sure but I have to know by then," he responded as he handed Hikaru and Haruhi his card.

They said their goodbyes as they left the flower shop; their date had taken a surprising turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru sat in his father's office as he went over some paper work for him. He was told to organize all of the papers by company names and make a folder for each and every one of them. It was a good way to get acquainted with some of the company clients as well as start from the ground and work his way up to becoming suitable to take over his father's position.

He sat back in his chair as he stretched and rested his eyes a bit. He had been sorting through the paperwork for a little over two hours now. His eyes scanned the office as he let out a heavy sigh. In years to come this would be his office and he would be running this company. However while his father hadn't told him much about how he ran this company, Kaoru had watched him and realized that it took more work than he originally thought. His father was a genius strategist and his compromising skills made his clients happy but still gave his company the upper hand when it came to deals. He would have to learn how to make deals like that to become on par with his father's skills.

Kaoru picked up a piece of peppermint and popped it into his mouth. He began to wonder what Haruhi and Hikaru were doing at that moment but was interrupted thankfully by a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it up to find Sakura standing there.

"Umm sorry I came by again, but I just wanted to thank you for earlier," she said as she held out a plate of cookies. "Your father said that you liked chocolate chip cookies the most so I baked some for you."

_I'm not a huge fan of sweet things._ He thought to himself but accepted them politely. He stood in the doorway as he waited for Sakura to say goodbye but instead she did the opposite, "M-Mr. Hitachiin…may I come in for a few minutes?"

_Mr.?!_ He thought to himself with a frown. It made it sound like she was talking to his father. "Just call me Kaoru," he told her calmly.

"I can't call you by your first name…that's…"

"Okay let's make a deal," Kaoru proposed. "I'll call you Sakura-chan and you can call me Kaoru."

"Ka-Kaoru-kun is okay?"

"That's perfect," he said as he let her into the office and shut the door behind her.

They walked over to the table and Kaoru sat down the plate of cookies and carried his paperwork over as well so that they could talk as he worked.

"So my dad contacted you and told you I liked chocolate chip cookies huh?" he asked as he tried to start up a conversation.

"Yes, and he said that I should bring them over today so that we call could enjoy them together."

_That old man set this up perfectly. _Kaoru thought to himself amused.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Mr. Hitachiin?"

"Dad's…at a meeting and he won't be out until nine tonight."

"Really? I'm so…"

"No need to apologize," Kaoru cut in. "He did this on purpose."

"Really…"

"But it's okay, I could use the company," he said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back shyly and Kaoru couldn't help but to look at her, she was very attractive.

From then they began to talk about themselves and their lives. It turns out she was the only child and was the successor to her father's company, so she could identify with what he was preparing for. They had many things in common, like their love for spicy foods and their dislike for really sweet things. She apologized for the cookies and Kaoru forgave her without hesitation.

He told her about the school he attended and his role in the Host Club. He also told her about Hikaru and that he was his twin. Sakura was surprised and told him that it would be weird to see another person who looked just like Kaoru.

"So your brother is taking over your mother's business?" she asked curiously as she nibbled on a cookie. She had picked out the chocolate chips so that she could eat it.

"Yes, but he has a much larger responsibility than me. My mother has branches in Canada and some throughout Europe."

"Wow."

"Yea tell me about it. But running this company isn't going to be any easier."

"He must be the more outgoing one."

"Outgoing? Hikaru? I wouldn't say that. But once he gets use to people he is a great communicator…as long as his emotions aren't involved. But then again, being that way may have been the reason why he was picked to run my mother's company. He loves unconditionally when it comes to people and hobbies. If he were to fall in love with his career he would do his best to keep it running to the best of his ability. As for me, I'm more logical so this field suits me better."

Sakura smiled, "you really love your brother don't you?"

Kaoru grinned, "yea, he can be a bit spoiled and even stubborn at times but if he wasn't he wouldn't be Hikaru."

Sakura laughed, "I would like to meet him one day."

Kaoru nodded, "You will be impressed, we're mirror images of each other."

"I'm happy that I met you Kaoru-kun. I haven't enjoyed talking this much in a long time," she said happily.

Kaoru grinned and for the first time in days, Haruhi was the last thing on his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minami squealed when Hikaru and Haruhi told her the news about their plans for the wedding.

"I can't believe one date turned into all of this," she said happily as she pulled out her planner. "Looks like I don't have any business ordeals on the 8th of July and the 23rd of August."

"Okay how about the 23rd of August then?" Haruhi suggested.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe that you two will be married in a year and a half!"

"Me either," Haruhi agreed.

"Okay sweetie we have to get your measurements for your wedding dress. And when I have a few designs ready we will pick out which ones you like the best. Or would you rather just go shopping for one?"

Haruhi shook her head no, "no your design is fine."

"I can't believe this!" Minami squealed again as she hugged Haruhi. "In a little over a year you'll finally be my daughter legally."

End Chapter

About Kiss-me-over-the-garden-gate: It's an actual flower! When I was looking at flowers I came across it and I was thinking "wow what an unusual name for a flower," but it was pretty. I actually gave my one-shot Full Moon Wo Sagashite this name for the title. The actual flower is pretty (to me). I had never seen it before until I looked up a picture on Google. Just thought I would mention that.


	9. Chapter 9: Little Acts of Love

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatoi owns Ouran High School Host Club. I also do not own MTV or any other TV Channel.

Author's Notes: There's something I want to address quickly. I received a review that said that they thought Hikaru and Haruhi were already 16. So I want to tell you how I'm doing this (to try clear up a bit of confusion). Haruhi's birthday is February 4th, Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday is June 9th. First year they would be 15, with Haruhi a few months older than the twins. Right before their second year begins (because school begins in the Spring) Haruhi would turn 16 and then the twins would turn 16 before summer break. And so you know how the third year would go. The manga's sense of time is insane (with the seasons that keep going by( and the Bisco-san's nice note that always says "Let's pretend it's still first year" LOL everyone's still in the same grade). When you think about that they should be in college the way the manga keeps going so I just decided to do it my way. I hope it helped some people out.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Warning: I didn't read over the chapter after writing it like usual (I don't have time, if I don't post it now I won't be able to for a few weeks). So please excuse any huge mistakes.

Chapter 9: Little Acts of Love

Kaoru skimmed through the paperwork as he continued to sort them out and place them into proper order. It was now day two of his duties and he couldn't be happier. He was spending time with his father, slowly learning the ropes of the company and spending time with his new friend. The younger twin continued to work until he noticed a cup of coffee being placed down beside him.

"Thanks dad," he responded without looking up.

"It won't become a habit," he joked as he sat down at his desk.

Last night when Kaoru had left the office, his father took it upon himself to place another desk in the office so that Kaoru could work there comfortably, instead of sitting at the conference table. He also arranged for him to receive three hours of tutoring while he decided to remain in Kyoto. Kaoru had already finished his session with his tutor a little over an hour ago and didn't mind starting work soon after.

"So are you satisfied with the tutor that I selected for you?" His father asked as he started up his computer. He reached over and poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for Kaoru's answer.

"Yes, he was fine, better than some teachers at Ouran."

His father looked over at him skeptically, "I thought all of the teachers at Ouran were well qualified?"

"It was a joke dad."

His father let out a chuckled, "yes…right…I knew that."

Kaoru grinned as he looked over at his father; it was obvious that he was lying.

_Hello, Hitachiin-san? _

Kaoru continued to work as his father picked up his phone to speak to his secretary. He wouldn't be surprised if his father had to leave out for the rest of the day like usual. When his father hung up the phone, he waited for him to excuse himself but no such thing came.

"So Kaoru, how were those cookies that Sato-san made?"

Kaoru laughed, "You planned that well."

"You think so?" he asked rhetorically.

Kaoru placed his papers down as he sat back in his chair, "well they were good, considering I don't have a sweet tooth."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about Sato-san? Did you two enjoy each other's company?"

Kaoru put on a false frown, "no dad, you made a horrible choice."

His father smiled warmly, "I'm happy that you made a new friend."

"Yea, for the first time I have my own friend. She's not Hikaru and my friend…she's just mines."

"Do you feel comfortable with that?"

Kaoru nodded, as much as it hurt to be separated from his twin; this was something that they both needed. They would be adults in a few short years and they had to establish their own identities. For the longest time they did everything together, shared the same friends, made the same gestures to the point where practically no one could tell them apart.

Maybe it was time that they both grew up and lived outside of the borders of the world that they created. No one ever said that they could live there forever.

"Well I'm happy that you're comfortable with her because she's coming over again today."

Kaoru was amused by his father's efforts. He was going out of his way to make sure that he wasn't alone even if he had to force someone into his face. It made him feel good that someone was looking out for his well-being with such enthusiasm.

"What time will she stop over?"

"After she gets out of school."

Kaoru knew that she went to school but he was curious where. "What school does she attend?"

"I'm not quite sure of the name, but from what I know it's the sister School of Ouran High School."

"Oh so she attends Kuroshira High School then."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Kaoru didn't expect that she would attend anything less. Being the daughter of a C.E.O. and attending a school with less credibility than Kuroshira would have been surprising.

A knock on the door cut into their conversation, and without permission the door opened quickly. The woman who was standing there was unmistakably his mother, but why the sudden visit?

"Honey!" she yelled as she ran over to his father and gave him a hug. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running over to Kaoru and hugging him tightly.

"How have you been? Are you feeling okay?" she asked as she checked him over.

Kaoru nodded as he looked at her with curiosity, "Is something going on?"

Minami ignored the question as she sat down next to him, "so what's this I hear about you having a new 'friend'?"

Kaoru blushed, her emphasis on the word friend made it seem like it was something more. His eyes darted over to his father who was obviously listening but was pretending that he wasn't.

"Sakura is a girl I met a few days ago, but she's only a friend."

"A friend who you are now calling by her first name."

"Yea…well…it was either that or being called Mr. Hitachiin."

Minami laughed, "So is she cute?"

"Yea…kind of?"

"Kaoru don't be so modest. She's a very lovely young lady," his dad stated.

Kaoru blushed deeper as he covered his face with his right hand, "you two are thinking too much of me and her, we're just friends."

"I never said I didn't believe you," Minami said teasingly.

Kaoru was about to protest when a knock on the door saved him from doing so. He thought it may be his father's secretary until he noticed his father's expression and knew that he was up to something. Kaoru and his mother watched him open the door to reveal the person who had become the star of their conversation. Sakura stood there quietly with her red, black and white school uniform on. She bowed politely to his father before stepping in the office.

"Dear, this is Miss Sato, Kaoru's new friend."

"Oh my so you're Sakura-chan! Do you mind if I call you that?"

Sakura looked at Minami confused by her presence. Kaoru noticed this and stood up quickly and ran to her aide.

"Sakura this is my mother," he then looked over at Minami, "mom try not to scare her off."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise as she bowed, "it's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mines," she said as she looked from Sakura to Kaoru with a huge smile.

Kaoru led Sakura over to a chair at the conference table, "sorry you had to arrive to this," he whispered.

"No, it's no problem at all," she replied as she sat her book bag down onto the floor and sat down in the chair.

Kaoru walked back over to his mother as she suddenly wrapped him into another tight hug, "honey if you want to stay here longer you are more than welcomed," she said suddenly.

Kaoru tensed, why would she suddenly say something like that?

"I have some news," she said as she let him go and motioned for him to sit down. Kaoru did just that as he looked back at Sakura hesitantly. She smiled at him as Minami began to speak.

"Haruhi and Hikaru have decided on a date for their…wedding."

The room was silent as the news sunk in for Kaoru. His heart tightened as tears threatened to spew out uncontrollably, "so it was a good thing that I left…it let them realize…that…"

Minami looked down at Kaoru heart broken as his father motioned for her to follow him. Minami didn't listen and instead walked over and kneeled down in front of Kaoru, "honey it wasn't like that."

"It's okay mom, this needed to happen so that it would force me to not harbor wishful thinking."

"Kaoru…" she said as her eyes watered with tears.

"Excuse me…Mrs. Hitachiin," Sakura said as she stood up. She walked over to Kaoru and Minami as she pulled up a chair beside him. "Kaoru-kun…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kaoru sighed as he leaned his head against hers and gave his mother a weak smile, "I'm okay mom."

Minami nodded as she stood up slowly and left the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Kaoru-Kun, if there's anything that I can do just let me know," Sakura whispered as she held him.

Kaoru nodded as he continued to hold in his tears. Haruhi was officially marrying his brother. Although he knew that it was going to happen, was she happy he was away? Did it make things easier for her when he left? Did she ever have any feelings for him? Or was it just the sensation of having twins in love with her that made her keep Kaoru around as long as she had.

He let out another sigh as his eyes watered.

----------------

"Mom…" Hikaru said suddenly. He had arrived in Kyoto with Minami because he wanted to see Kaoru but had agreed to stay outside until she told him the news. He knew that he could never bring himself to hurt his brother by telling him about his future wedding.

"Give him a bit of time, Sakura-chan's with him right now."

"Saku…ra? You mean that girl who just went into the office?!" he asked annoyed.

Minami nodded, "she's a really nice young lady and she could help him get over this situation a lot sooner than he would alone."

Hikaru frowned as he walked towards the door despite his mother's protests. Kaoru had found someone new this quickly? Why didn't he call Hikaru? Did he feel like he didn't need him anymore? Hikaru opened the door to find Kaoru in tears and in the arms of the girl who his mother said was Sakura.

It enraged Hikaru that he was depending on her instead of him, "Kaoru?" He said as he walked up to the two. Sakura looked at him in astonishment as Kaoru wiped his eyes before looking up at Hikaru.

"Hikaru…when did you…"

"It doesn't matter," he said cutting Kaoru off. He glared at Sakura before pulling his brother into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Hikaru…sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who hurt you."

Kaoru didn't protest but continued to hug his brother.

Sakura watched the two and was getting ready to excuse herself when Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru, "Hikaru this is Sakura." He said gesturing towards the raven haired girl.

Hikaru looked at her as he looked back at Kaoru. Sakura wasn't what you would call ugly. She had long waist length black hair, dark brown almond shaped eyes, and creamy white skin. He recognized her red blazer uniform as the one from Kuroshira High School.

Kaoru waited for Hikaru to acknowledge her but he knew that maybe it was too soon for him to meet her, "I'm sorry, he's a bit stubborn," Kaoru whispered to Sakura.

"Oh no it's okay, I'm not offended or anything," she assured him.

Kaoru smiled warmly at her as he mouthed "thank you" as Sakura left his side to get her bag. Hikaru watched her quietly but Sakura didn't seem to mind. She walked up to Kaoru and gave him a quick hug and a small kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later," she whispered. She then turned to Hikaru and smiled, "it was nice meeting you Hikaru-san."

Hikaru looked away as Sakura excused her, soon leaving the twins alone.

"So how's Haruhi?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Hikaru asked her at the same time.

Kaoru blushed slightly as Hikaru frowned, "you can get someone a lot better."

Kaoru frowned at the comment, "we're not together."

"Good, let's call Layla, maybe you and her can make up."

Kaoru shook his head, "No Layla right now, I'll call her later."

Hikaru continued to frown, "don't talk to her anymore."

"Why?" Kaoru asked becoming annoyed.

"Because…just don't."

Kaoru stared at Hikaru in disbelief but he didn't let it get to him. He knew how Hikaru could be and it wasn't a surprise that he didn't open his arms to Sakura. He would need time and he would let her know that.

"So what do you want to do since you're here?" Kaoru asked changing the subject.

"How about we eat some Italian food?" Hikaru suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kaoru said as he draped his arm around his brother as they made their way out of the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi stood up on the stool as three women stood around her taking her measurements. Since Minami and Hikaru decided they wanted to visit Kaoru, Haruhi had given the okay to get her measurements taken by a few of her assistants. She was really looking forward to the wedding dress designs and eventually trying them on, but other things were on her mind that kept her happiness suppressed.

She knew that it was best that she stayed behind, but she missed Kaoru. She hadn't seen him since that day and she really wanted to speak to him. She knew that she could always call his cell phone but her heart told her that it was the wrong approach. She didn't want him to harbor any bad feelings towards her, but if he did, she had no one to blame but herself.

Her eyes looked up at the clock and noticed the time, it was close to midnight. Maybe Hikaru was going to stay the night with Kaoru. If that were the case she may just head home. The thought of going home made a feeling of loneliness creep under her skin. It had been over a week since she had been home but then her dad was there so she wouldn't be that lonely.

After the women finished measuring her, Haruhi redressed and said her goodbyes. When she stepped out into the warm night, she was surprise to see Hikaru out waiting for her.

"You're back."

"Not for long," he responded as he stood up straight. He had been leaning against the wall before and his face had been in the shadows. When he looked at her Haruhi realized the twin who was waiting for her wasn't Hikaru.

"Kaoru…"

"Surprised?"

"Yea…"

"Good," Kaoru responded as he held out his hand for Haruhi to grab ahold of. Haruhi intertwined her hand with his as they began to walk down the nearly deserted street.

"So are you going back to Kyoto soon?" she asked curiously.

Kaoru shook his head yes, "I just came here to talk to you. Hikaru told me that you think I hate you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did…"

"I can never hate you Haruhi. For a while I wish I could though."

Haruhi sighed, she knew she had hurt him but she was happy that he had forgiven her.

"Kaoru…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it happens. You can't help how you feel."

Haruhi bit on her lower lip, she loved Hikaru that much was true but she also had feelings for Kaoru. Why was she flip flopping now that he was back? She squeezed his hand tightly as she observed him. He hadn't been gone that long, but by him being back it felt just the opposite. She wanted to hug him, and hold him. But she had made a promise to Hikaru and had to stick by it.

Kaoru stopped walking as they stood in front of a busstop, "the driver will be here to pick you up in a few minutes. I just came back to let you know that I still care for you. I'll just have to make sure that I can stand seeing you with Hikaru without wanting you." He said as she forced himself to smile.

Haruhi nodded, could she let him leave again? Did she want him to leave? She didn't and she decided that when he let go her hand, she didn't let go of his, "Kaoru…don't."

He looked down at her confused, "Haruhi…please…"

She grabbed ahold of his hand with her free hand as she pulled him close. She didn't care what she was about to do and maybe that's how it should have been from the beginning. Did she really love Kaoru more than Hikaru? She could see Kaoru's confused expression becoming more relaxed as he let him-self be pulled towards her. She put her hand on his cheek and brought her lips up this his.

"Haruhi, it's really late," the voice said hoarsely. Surprisingly the voice wasn't Kaoru's, it was Hikaru's. Haruhi opened her eyes to find herself in Hikaru's bed and him in her arms. Hikaru was half awake but it was obvious that everything that had occurred was just a dream.

Haruhi sat up as she sighed heavily, out of all the possible dreams…She turned around to see Hikaru watching her sleepily. He opened his arms without saying a word and motioned for her to come to him.

Haruhi did just that as she lay down on her fiancée's chest and prayed for a dream that wouldn't let her heart feel as if it had been cheated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru laughed as he turned the channel on his tv. It had been a few hours since he and Hikaru had parted and as soon as he arrived home, he had called her. Talking to her had become addicting, a good addiction that he didn't want cured. He enjoyed talking to Sakura, although this was the first time that they had one of these conversations or lack there of. They had been on the phone but watching the same programs. Now they were changing the channel trying to find something interesting that could possibly be on. It was now one in the morning, a time that Kaoru usually spent sleeping.

"I found something!" He heard Sakura say happily into the phone.

"What channel?" he asked as he waited to be told so he could turn to it.

"MTV3!" she said excitedly.

"MTV? You actually watch that channel?"

Sakura giggled, "I only watch it so that I can see some of her videos!"

Who? He asked himself as he turned to the channel she had told him of. When he did he saw a female singer on the screen singing a song he had never heard before.

"I wish I were your mirror

Giving a kiss is getting a kiss

Against each other

No need to fight to be accepted"

He could hear Sakura as she began to sing along with the rest of the song.

"Who is this?" He asked curiously

"Oh? Her name is Bonnie Pink! She's one of my favorite singers. You know I met her once and she was really nice. Nicer than I expected her to be."

Kaoru smiled as he listened to her as she started singing again, "Hey Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Can I come and pick you up…right now?"

He could hear her stop singing and he knew that she was contemplating on whether it would be the right thing to do.

"It's Okay if you don't want to."

"It's okay," she said as the same time.

"Really?" he asked making sure.

"Sure, this house is very huge; I doubt my parents know I'm even home right now."

Kaoru stood up as he looked for his jacket.

"Should I tell my driver to take me to your place?" she asked.

"Is yours still awake?"

"Of course, since my parents have crazy schedules they come on call it's not big deal."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the front."

Kaoru waited for Sakura, for almost an hour before her car finally pulled up in front of his house. He opened the door as he watched her step out, however her clothing surprised her.

"You're still in your pajamas?" he asked surprised. While he was a bit taken back he thought she looked cute. She had on red silk pajamas pants, and a red silk pajama top which was covered by a small jacket.

Sakura giggled, "Sure why not? I mind as well stay comfortable. Besides," she said as she looked at Kaoru. You're still in your pajamas as well."

Kaoru laughed as he shut the door and tipped the driver. He could see his pajamas in the window reflection and thanked himself for not putting on any of his embarrassing ones. He had on his dark blue cloth pajamas with a dark blue wife beater. They both thanked the driver as he drove off leaving the two to head into his house.

"I have a guest room prepared for you."

"Thank you very much, you shouldn't have gone through all of the trouble."

"It was no problem," he reassured her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi woke up again that night, only this time it wasn't because of another dream. She looked over at Hikaru who was obviously in a deep sleep, and couldn't be awaken even if she tried. She sat up as she rested her back against the cook wooden bed board as she stared down at Hikaru. She was guilty for having that earlier dream and she knew deep down she didn't regret her decision. She was happy with Hikaru regardless of what her wild imagination was showing her when she was asleep.

She caressed his head as she looked down at him.

"Another bad dream?" he whispered as he opened his eyes slowly.

Haruhi looked down at Hikaru in surprise as spoke. Usually she couldn't wake him at all, but here he was without her even trying.

"No, I'm just thinking," she answered.

Hikaru yawned as he sat up beside her. He closed his eyes again as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"If you need to go and see Kaoru, I won't get jealous or anything," he whispered.

Haruhi stiffened, had she been talking in her sleep?

Hikaru kissed her shoulder as he softly grabbed a hold of her hand, "don't get scared, if you didn't care about him I probably would be question your actions from before…I understand."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"My feelings."

"What's wrong with them?"

"….I don't know…"

"Do you love me?"

Haruhi kissed his forehead, "of course."

"Then don't apologize," he replied.

"When did you become so…"

"Understanding?"

"Yea"

"Well…one thing mom told me when I was on my way home was that 'a woman's heart is complex, as long as she knows that she really loves you, you shouldn't have anything to worry about.' So I won't worry."

Haruhi giggled, "You're growing up."

Hikaru stiffened.

"Are you mad?" she asked amused.

"Are you saying I wasn't mature before?"

Haruhi giggled, there was no use giving him a compliment. Everytime she did it turned into something like this. She lifted his head and kissed his lips softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been watching TV for over two hours and now Kaoru was getting sleepy. He looked over to his side and noticed Sakura and already quietly fallen asleep. He smiled over at her as he contemplated waking her up. They were in his room, but they were on his couch. His bed wasn't far away; maybe he could carry her over and just sleep on his couch.

He stood up, but him moving ended up waking her.

"Oh I'm sorry Kaoru…I fell asleep."

Kaoru? "You called me Kaoru," he said with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Kaoru-kun it won't…"

"I like Kaoru, Sakura."

She blushed as she sat up. Kaoru sat back down beside her as he looked at the clock; it was passed three in the morning. He had told his father that he would be in the office by six, he wondered if he could be a bit late?

"I'm going to be late for school tomorrow…" Sakura said as she trailed off.

Oh yea! He had forgotten all about his tutor! "Skip then," he suggested.

"Skip? That's not a good thing to do."

"We can skip together. My mom leaves for Tokyo in two hours and my dad goes into work then as well. No one will be here for the rest of the day."

Sakura looked at him anxiously, "I-I've never skipped before."

"Neither have I, it'll be fun."

"My parents will think that you are corrupting me," she teased.

"It's okay to be a bit rebellious," he retorted.

Sakura giggled, "I never knew that you had a rebellious side Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed, "Neither did I."

"So…"she began, "We should get to know each other better."

Kaoru nodded, they had become good friends so fast that now when he looked at it, they barely knew each other. "You can ask me anything that you want."

"Really?"

"Sure I have nothing to hide."

Sakura nodded, "do you have any other siblings beside Hikaru-Kun?"

"No, it's just me and him. Can't you tell, he gave off the 'I'm spoiled' aura."

Sakura giggled, "No he didn't, I'm fine with his reaction. If I had a twin I would probably be concern with who they hang out with as well."

"Really?"

"Of course why not?"

"No reason."

"So…you go to Ouran right?"

"Yea."

"Are you involved in any school activities?"

"Yes, the host club. Although I haven't be a real active member lately, but that'll change when I go back home."

"Host club? You mean the types where women go to bars and such with only men workers?"

Kaoru laughed, "Yea something like that."

"Wow I never thought you would be the type."

"Yea well the president of the club kind of talked Hikaru and I into it."

Sakura smiled, "it must be fun."

"Yea it is you should visit it sometime. You can be considered my special guest."

"Oh I don't know…"

"Why? Your boyfriend wouldn't like that?"

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"Oh so he's the lenient type?"

"No what I mean is…I don't have a boyfriend."

"Somehow I'm really surprised."

"Well I am picky."

"How so?"

"He has to have specific qualities."

"Specific?"

"You really want to know?"

Kaoru thought about it, did he really want to know? He was curious to why someone as cute as her couldn't find a decent guy, "sure go ahead."

Sakura blushed, "Well…h-he…I can't say."

Kaoru laughed, "is it that hard."

"Maybe."

"Hmm…" he said as he sighed. "Well I don't have a girlfriend either. And I guess in a way you can say that I never had one. But I have been in love."

"With Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with."

"I don't mean I'm sorry for what happened; it's more like I'm sorry for her loss. If I had to pick between Hikaru-kun and Kaoru, it would have been you without a second thought," she blurted out.

Kaoru looked at her in shock for a second before giving her a warm smile. "You know…Layla didn't pick me either…But I don't blame anyone for picking Hikaru he's a great person."

Sakura crawled over to Kaoru and grabbed his hand, "Kaoru don't…"

"I'm sure if you got to know Hikaru really well you would pick him too. Although now he's not available because he's engaged to Haruhi."

"Don't do this to your-self!" she yelled.

"Do what?"

"You feel inferior to your brother and you shouldn't. Kaoru I'm sure you have qualities that your brother does not."

Kaoru smiled weakly, "I've been told I do."

Sakura sighed out of frustration as she turned off the TV, causing them to be engulfed in darkness.

"I want to say this without you being able to see my face," she said calmly as she continued to hold his hand. "When I first met you Kaoru, I thought you were really nice and really sweet. You helped me when you didn't have to. And then when your father invited me over and I made those cookies, you accepted them without any complaints even though you hate chocolate chip cookies. And also you're really considerate of others feelings and from what I've noticed you love with no restrictions. I always thought 'wow who ever Kaoru is in love with is one lucky girl or whoever Kaoru's girlfriend is, she's really lucky.' But when I found out that a girl let Kaoru's love go I selfishly wanted to take it and make you direct it towards me. You're one of the sweetest, most open people I've ever met and I always thought about how it would be if I were your girlfriend…" she trailed off.

Kaoru sat there in the dark as he listened to her confession. She really liked him? He lifted his hand up as he caressed her cheek. How could he be with her if he still loved Haruhi?

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized as she let go of his hand.

"No you were just speaking what was on your mind its okay."

"Yea but, I made you uncomfortable."

"No you didn't but…I can't return your feelings."

"I…know…"

"I'm still in love with her…"

"I know that also…"

"It wouldn't be fair to you…"

"Nothing's fair when it comes to love."

_That I can agree with. _"I can't come to love you like I love her…"

"Kaoru…no two loves are ever the same. Each time a person falls in love it's different from the last. Sometimes it's stronger and sometimes it's weaker…I…"

"Why?" he asked weakly.

"Why…what?"

"Why do you like me…"

"I can't give you one answer…it's complicated."

Kaoru sighed softly as he closed his eyes and pulled her close, "I can't guarantee you that I will fall in love with you."

"I only want your kindness, and to be around you everyday without having to make excuses."

Kaoru chuckled, "I…feel like I' m cheating you."

"Don't…"

Kaoru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He ran his hands through her long silky, black locks as he took in her scent. Would it be okay to direct his feelings to someone else? Would that help his heart forget her quicker? Would Sakura become the woman that his whole being would desire? And eventually would she leave him for someone she thought was better?

"Sakura…I'm…"

"Kaoru," Sakura whispered as she rose up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms stayed wrapped around her waist. Her hair fell over her shoulders and onto him as he buried his head in her chest.

Kaoru wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her down to him. He then cuffed her face in his hands and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Author's Notes: The lyrics earlier in the chapter were by Bonnie Pink and the song was called Mirror (good song).

Also I won't be able to update for a few weeks, I'm going on a trip! But I'll try to update as soon as I can afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10: Compromising Heart

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. But I can say that I own the rest of the Hitachiin family! (Since I made them up!)

Author Notes: You know I've always wondered if I should put up a warning when I have extreme fluff in my chapters. Maybe some people are like me and won't read something like that. I don't like really angst stories, I find them depressing and maybe people don't like really fluffy stories. I can't help but to write stuff like that because I'm a fluffy type of person LOL. Okay and I keep reading Meru Puri over and over again (that is one of the cutest Shoujo mangas I have ever read!).

Warning: Extreme fluff (I feel ridiculous lol) Another very long chapter folks, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 10: Compromising Hearts

Hikaru awoke the next morning earlier than he usually did. Usually Haruhi was the first up, but today it was him. He didn't know what made him wake up so early but he was determined to go back to bed. However before he could get himself comfortable, he found himself staring at his cell phone. What was Kaoru doing right now? Was he with that girl? Hikaru frowned. He didn't really hate her, but her existence was a threat to his relationship with Kaoru, but so was his own relationship.

Hikaru sat up as he rested his back on the head board of his bed. What happened? He and Kaoru use to have a bond where no one could come between then. And even though they hadn't ended up fighting, they were starting to grow apart.

He looked down at Haruhi's sleeping face as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He loved Haruhi but he could honestly say that he loved Kaoru more. Maybe it was because his bond with Kaoru had been building every since they were born, and his bond with Haruhi was starting to develop but it still was no comparison.

Hikaru picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Kaoru's phone, he was welcomed by his unhappy, half awake, younger brother.

"Hikaru…" he said sleepily into the phone.

"Morning," Hikaru said as he yawned.

"Is anything wrong?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru could hear him moving around as he tried to make himself comfortable.

"Not…really," Hikaru answered hesitantly.

"You can't lie to me," Kaoru replied.

"I don't care…"

"Huh?"

"Kaoru…if it's you…I don't care."

"Hikaru are you sure nothing's wrong?"

_Kaoru is everything alright?_

Hikaru froze, who was that? He could hear Kaoru as he covered up the phone and muttered something to whoever had spoken those words. Hikaru could feel the gap growing wider by the minute. He could sleep well right now because he had someone by his side, he didn't need Hikaru anymore.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he got back on the phone.

"Who is she?" Hikaru asked barely above a whisper. Maybe he was selfish but it was no way he could accept Kaoru being with someone else. He didn't want to accept it, but that also made him a hypocrite. "Is it…that girl?!" Hikaru asked assumingly.

Kaoru was silent on the other end and Hikaru knew that he was contemplating his answer. Hikaru yelled out of frustration before hanging up the phone. He woke up Haruhi who was confused about what was going on.

"What happen?" She asked sleepily.

"I hate Kaoru! He's such an idiot!" Hikaru yelled as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Haruhi sat up as she sighed, Hikaru always threw small temper tantrums but this one had to be one of the worse. What in the world could Kaoru have said to set him off like that? Haruhi sat in a daze when she suddenly heard Hikaru's phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and noticed Kaoru's name and picked it up.

"Kaoru?"

There was a pause on the other end before he answered, "Ha-Haruhi…"

Haruhi smiled at the sound of his voice. It hadn't been an incredibly long time since they had spoken but it seemed that way. A familiar warmness overcame her as she made her self comfortable with the phone still on her ear.

"Now before I ask you why Hikaru just stormed out of the room calling you an idiot, I want to know how you've been?"

Kaoru paused, "I've been okay."

Haruhi sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, I knew the day would eventually come."

Haruhi sat there in silence, what else could she say other than "I'm sorry." If she hadn't had to make a choice, would she have really picked Hikaru? And that dream the other night…

"When are you coming home?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm not," he answered calmly.

What did he mean? "Oh so you're not coming home anytime soon?"

"No, I mean I'm going to stay in Kyoto and enroll at Kuroshira High School."

Haruhi took a deep breath to remain composed; this was her fault…wasn't it?

"Is that why Hikaru…."

"No, Hikaru found out about my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Haruhi asked just to make sure she heard correctly.

"Her name's Sakura."

"Wow…" _Should I say that I'm happy for him?_

"He'll get over it; he has you there with him after all."

Haruhi continued to take deep breaths as she took in the news. She wasn't happy for him at all. She found herself becoming a little jealous of this Sakura girl; however it didn't feel real, not just yet.

_"Tell her that I hope we can become friends,"_ A voice said in Kaoru's background.

Haruhi's eyes widen as she heard the voice, was that her?

"You heard her right?" Kaoru asked Haruhi right after Sakura spoke. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling at her somewhat sweet gesture.

"Yea…"

Kaoru sighed, "Well I have to go, my tutor will be here in two hours and I have to get ready."

"Yea okay, I guess…I'll talk to you some other time."

"Sure…some other time," Kaoru responded before hanging up.

Haruhi sat in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was emotionally drained after that short conversation. She had felt so many things while speaking to him but the last emotion she felt was pain. She wasn't happy for him, and just like Hikaru, she didn't want him with that other person. But who was she to say so? She had promised Hikaru that she would see only him, was she breaking that promise now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru hung up the phone as he sat it on his dresser. He knew that one day he would have had to speak to her again, but he didn't expect that this would be the day. When he had heard her voice on the other end, he knew that he wasn't nearly as over her as he thought he was. Her voice had made his heart jump and all of the emotions that he had tried to suppress had resurfaced again. It had taken a lot of him to act calm and causal as he told her he wasn't coming back home and that he had a girlfriend.

Kaoru sat up and got out of the bed. He hadn't originally planned on staying in Kyoto but now that he had said it, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. If he did, he wouldn't have to face Haruhi until her wedding to Hikaru next summer and he could have time to heal.

"I mess up didn't I?" Sakura said as she looked over at Kaoru.

He turned around and smiled at her, "actually you helped a lot so don't be worried about it."

Sakura looked at him in doubt, but her expression quickly changed as she also got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Kaoru could hear the shower start running as he let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed. How long would it take for him to look at her and finally see a woman that he cares for instead of someone who is around just to comfort him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi had decided to skip school today and head home. Lately it was rare that she would go home, but she wanted to be around her father right now. When she arrived home and stepped inside, she saw her father in the kitchen having breakfast.

"I'm home," she yelled as she took off her shoes and stepped onto the main floor.

"Welcome home Haruhi," her father responded as he stood up and walked into the living room. He practically pounced on her unsuspectingly surprising Haruhi just a little bit.

"Dad," Haruhi protested as he let her go.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you haven't been home in a few days. Papa's been so lonely," he said in mock sadness.

Haruhi sighed, "Sorry."

Rouji gasped as he backed away from Haruhi, "Sorry?! Did you do something that would shame your poor father?! Or are you admitting that you did something naughty?" he asked in horror.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she walked past her father and sat down her school bag, "have you had breakfast yet?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Rouji shook his head no as he tailed Haruhi into the kitchen, "it's been a while since I tasted your cooking. I'm sure Kotoko would be happy as well."

"Mom?"

"Sure why not?"

"Dad…if I ask you something, can you promise not to overreact?" Haruhi asked seriously. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the pancake mix and then walked over to the refrigerator

"Why would I do something like that?" he asked curiously.

Haruhi pulled out some blue berries, bread and eggs, "never mind."

"No, no, no," Rouji responded, "I promise, you can tell me without me overreacting," he reassured. "And how about this," he said as he picked up the pancake mix and the other things that Haruhi had pulled out. "How about we make mom's hamburgers and talk about it then."

Haruhi smiled as she helped her father put away everything and pull out the ingredients to make their breakfast, "hamburgers for breakfast are kind of unusual," Haruhi said.

"Who cares, our family has never been the 'usual' type of family anyway," Rouji answered.

The two made hamburgers together as they enjoyed small talk. And finally after they finished cooking and prepared their plates at the table, Rouji waited for her to speak whenever she wanted to.

"What I wanted to speak to you about…is about my fiancée…" Haruhi began. Rouji looked at her as he waited for her to continue. He never thought that he would be talking to her about her fiancée right now in this particular point in time.

"And his brother," Haruhi finished causes Rouji to choke on his tea.

"Dad…I really care for Hikaru but I also care about Kaoru," she said straight to the point. Rouji sighed as he looked at his daughter. Maybe this arrangement was something that he shouldn't have done. It had caused her to become confused about her feelings and try to do what she thought was right regardless of what her heart was telling her.

"Which one do you care for more?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Okay let's try this," he said as he picked off a small piece of his hamburger and popped it into his mouth. "Who can you see yourself with years from now?"

Haruhi frowned, "Honestly, I can see myself with both of them."

Rouji sighed, "Those twins have done horrible things to my precious Haru."

"Dad they did nothing to me," she protested.

Rouji sighed, "Will it be too much if I ask for you to stay home from now on?"

"No it won't."

"Okay, then I'm sure Hikaru-Kun will understand."

"He has no choice, you're my father."

Rouji laughed as he crawled around the table and hugged Haruhi, "Papa's so proud of you. And whoever you decide to love between them I will accept."

"What if I decide on both?"

Rouji paused before exhaling, "after I give the two a long lecture, then I may approve…maybe"

Haruhi shook her head as she leaned against her dad, "at least you're trying to understand."

"A father has to do anything he can to make his little girl happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouji awoke the next morning around six and went into Haruhi's room to check on her. She didn't know what he was up to today, and that was a good thing. For Rouji couldn't tell her even if he wanted to. She would probably regret coming to him for advice and even try and turn back to Minami without second thought. He didn't like that, not one bit. He wasn't angry at the fact that Haruhi was starting to look at Minami as a mother; he was annoyed that it seemed that his daughter fiancée's mother was more dependable than he was.

He worked often at night, but that was no excuse for why he hadn't been around. Maybe he just couldn't bring himself to accept what he had done to her life. He was so dead set on making one of Kotoko's last wishes come true where he didn't think what it would do to his daughter, but yesterday he finally saw the light. He had put her in a situation that made him feel horrible as a father. She had not chosen who she wanted to love; instead she was being forced to compromise her heart.

Rouji kneeled down next to Haruhi as he kissed her forehead. She was fifteen years old already, so close to being a woman but yet still a little girl…his little girl. If he could do something to make her situation a bit smoother he would try his best to do so.

He exited the house as he got into his car and drove to his destination. Last night he had a small talk with Minami and they had agreed to meet for breakfast to discuss this situation that had developed. He was infuriated while Minami was a bit amused. To him it seemed that, that woman had planned this all along. She had known not many were able to pick just one of her boys and preferred both, why would she put Haruhi, her former friend's daughter in this situation?

He pulled up to the restaurant they had agreed to meet at as he let out a sigh. Today he had dressed as a man to show how serious he was about this situation. Today he was Papa Rouji and not his sassy persona Ranka. He exited his vehicle as walked up the stairs and entered the restaurant. The hostess greeted him and led him to the table where Minami was already seated.

"It's been a while," he said casually as he sat down across the table from her. Minami looked up from the magazine that she had been reading and smiled at him apologetically, "yes it has."

The two ordered breakfast as they sat in each other's presence in silence before Rouji finally decided to speak first.

"I'm not happy with the current situation," he spoke honestly. He could see Minami look up at him as she wore the same apologetic gaze that had been plastered on her face since he had arrived. It was obvious she felt bad but her actions were still neutral.

"I noticed she didn't stay the night last night, is she okay?" She asked in concern.

Rouji took a sip of his coffee as he stared over at his conversation partner. In a sense Haruhi was okay, but she was a bit confused because her obligations clouded her judgment, "I've seen my little girl in better shape."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning? Your little…demons are corrupting my baby!" he yelled as his eyes welled up with tears. "Let's end this little agreement."

"Why?"

"Why?" Rouji countered in shock.

Minami laughed as she took a sip of her water, it was going to be a long breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru yawned as he walked into the classroom half asleep. Today Haruhi hadn't spent the night so he overslept like he usually did. He was hoping that she had already arrived so he could ask what was wrong. Usually when she didn't want to stay over she would tell him, this time he didn't receive any word of her plans. He had tried to call her several times but her phone had been turned off. She wasn't the type to avoid a person if they wronged her in anyway. If anything she could be extremely confrontational when she had to be. As he made his way back to his desk, he noticed that Haruhi had not yet arrived, he mumbled under his breath as he sat down and placed his head on his desk, when the bell rung he was sure she would be here.

However when the bell rung, she had not arrived and that caused Hikaru to start to worry, he was about to try and call her again when the teacher called for the class to settle down and get into their seats. Hikaru wanted to excuse himself but he couldn't when he saw who was standing in front of the room.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student to the class."

_Another new student? _A girl in front of Hikaru said to the one across from her.

_Yea but this time it's a guy, and he's pretty cute! But doesn't he look a bit…familiar?_

"Class, this is Hitachiin, Kiyoharu. He transferred here from Kikisho High School in Nagoya."

_Hitachiin?!_

_I knew he looked familiar!_

Hikaru frowned as he stared at his cousin, who grinned widely as he waved to Hikaru, "long time no see Hikaru!"

A few girls squealed as some guys began to complain. Kiyoharu walked back and sat right in Haruhi's seat as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"That's my fiancée's seat," Hikaru said coolly.

"I'll move when she gets here," Kiyoharu retorted.

Hikaru glared, "why are you here at Ouran?"

Kiyoharu grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Class now let's get started with today's lesson," the teacher interrupted. Hikaru and Kiyoharu would have to just finish their conversation later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minami had finished her breakfast with Rouji and had finally arrived home. She had a long day ahead of her at the office and she was only there to make a quick in and out stop when a car pulled up behind hers. She knew that Kaoru wasn't due home yet and her husband wasn't as well. She stood on the steps to her front door as the door to the car opened and a woman stepped out. She had the same face as Minami, and was only born a few minutes before she was. She hadn't seen her in years, but yet out of nowhere she was here in front of her. She stared at her identical twin Aya in shock and dread, her family was finally starting to make their move.

End Chapter.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun Dun Duuunnn! The entrance of two of the members of the Hitachiin family wasn't dramatic but I wanted their presence known. The Hitachiin family is going to play a very sizable role from now one and I've been planning for this family to appear for some time now. I have the whole family tree drawn out! With the family business and everything named LOL. I'm really excited about this part of the story! And I hope everyone enjoys the upcoming chapters! 


	11. Chapter 11: Roundabout Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 11: Roundabout Love

Kaoru sat in his father's office working on paper-work that had been given to him by the vice president. He had received plenty of compliments on how he was beginning to learn more about the investors and their companies. However no matter how things were coming along, all good things must come to an end. Earlier in the afternoon he had received a phone call from someone he hadn't spoken to since New Years Day, his grandmother. It turned out that she had found out about him deciding to move to Kyoto and had demanded that he head home immediately. She also went into the same lecture about how his mom wasn't in control of her life or his and Hikaru's and that everyone should come and live in the exclusive gated community where over majority of the Hitachiin family resided. As usual Kaoru listened to his grandmother half-heartedly but overall he understood the message, in his family, this grandparents word was law. So tonight he was heading back home and no matter how much he wasn't ready, he would have to make himself because he knew that things wouldn't end with just that phone call.

He finished the last bit of the paper-work up and walked over to his father's desk and wrote him a note. He explained the situation, and mentioned that he now had to head home. Kaoru sighed; it was a bad thing when your grandparents' word was stronger than your own parents. Soon after he headed back to his dad's condo and packed up his things. That's when he suddenly remembered that he had no spoken to Sakura. She had no idea that the current situation had come along. The least he could do was to let her know before he left. Somehow going home seemed like an easy way out. He didn't love her, and he felt that her feelings for him would only stop her from finding someone who was much better for her. Even though he had told her he would be her boyfriend, his heart, his feelings and overall will was not into it. He would only find himself wishing that the girl beside him was his brother's fiancée.

Kaoru pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. After seven rings he disconnected the line because she had not picked up. That's when he suddenly remembered that she was joining a new club and had to stay after school today, so she obviously wasn't near her phone at the moment. So he decided just to head on home and call her when he got there. That way it would be much easier to say the other thing that he needed to tell her.

---------------------------------------------

Everything had happened so suddenly that Haruhi had not had time to soak things in. She had decided to stay home that day to try and work out what she was feeling inside. After speaking to her father the night before, her mind was still clouded with so many options that were on her table. But just one phone call took all of that away.

_"Haruhi…the engagement is off,"_ she heard Minami say to her quietly on the other end before hanging up abruptly leaving no room for protest.

Had she upset Minami with her indecisiveness? Something had to have occurred for this to suddenly come about. She picked up the phone and dialed Hikaru's phone number in a panic. She didn't realize her state until she heard his voice when he picked up his cell phone.

"Haruhi where are you?" he demanded instantly.

Caught by surprise of his sudden demand she answered hesitantly, "I…I'm at home."

"Don't go anywhere," he said before he hung up soon after.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru got off of the train as he took out his cell phone. His eyes looked down at the time and then at the message stating that he had missed over seven calls. He opened the message and saw that Hikaru had called him three times, followed by his mother twice. He then noticed a number that hadn't called his phone in a long time. Kiyoharu had phoned him once and the rest belonged to his grandmother. What in the world was going on? Kaoru dialed Hikaru's phone number to find out. The phone was answered after one ring.

"Kaoru?"

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked after hearing the tone of his twin brother's voice. He sounded tired but it was something else hidden within his tone.

"I need you…" Hikaru said quietly.

"Did something happen?"

Hikaru was silent on the other end.

"Hikaru?!" Kaoru called into the phone making sure he was still there.

"Can you come to Haruhi's apartment?" Hikaru replied without answering Kaoru's question.

Kaoru felt his stomach drop, "did something happen to her?"

"Kind of…just come over. I heard from mom that you were going to be back in town tonight so…"

"I'll be over in twenty minutes," Kaoru said before hanging up the phone and exiting the train station.

When he got outside and flagged down a cab, he found himself in front of Haruhi's apartment only a mere ten minutes later. It was night time so he was positive that her father was at work and would be the only reason why Hikaru would be over. Had something happened to her father? Why did Hikaru sound so down? Kaoru walked up the stairs and to the apartment door. He knocked only once and was greeted by his older twin brother who wore a disheartening expression. He let Kaoru in and shut the door, as Kaoru took off his shoes, he felt Hikaru wrap his arms around his neck and lay his head on his shoulders.

"I'm…happy that you're back," he whispered.

Kaoru smiled as he leaned his head on Hikaru's. Even if his grandmother wouldn't have called he would have came back regardless. Hikaru may be older but he couldn't function correctly with Kaoru not by his side.

"So what's going on?" he asked as he looked into the living room area. Being back in here brought back memories for him. This was the exact place where he and Haruhi had shared their first kiss.

"I'll explain later…but…we both need you right now."

Kaoru placed his suitcase down as he followed Hikaru into Haruhi's room where she was lying in her bed. She was awake but she was wearing the same expression as Hikaru.

"Mom called off the engagement," Hikaru said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

That statement caught Kaoru by surprise. His mother loved Haruhi， why would she do something like that.

"We also have to meet at the family estate tomorrow morning at ten. It seems that everyone has something to tell us."

Kaoru walked over to the bed as he kneeled down beside it. Haruhi gave him a weak smile before shutting her eyes. Kaoru's heart broke, she wasn't someone who was tremendously open with her feelings but it was obvious she was hurting. She didn't say a word to him as she sat up beside Hikaru while facing Kaoru. Her chocolate orbs stared at him as she continued to smile, barely hiding her sadness, "welcome back." She said to him hoarsely.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru said as he stroked his hand through her hair. The feel of his locks in between his fingertips make his heart jump, he never thought that he would be able to do this again. However he was caught in the moment and was about to pull his hand away when suddenly Hikaru placed his hand on Kaoru's and told him that it was okay. And that they all should have made up a long time ago. Kaoru's bottom lip quivered as he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, he had told himself a thousand times if this had come about he wouldn't go back, but he was weak and found himself backing out of his promise to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hikaru and Kaoru had arrived at Silver Ocean Estates along side their mother. They had been instructed to be at their grandparents' house at ten o' clock and no later. When they arrived at the estate it was nine-thirty and it was no surprise that his family was already there. They were lead through the house into the dinning room where everyone was seated and talking. When the three walked into the room, everyone grew silent.

"Hikaru, Kaoru it's nice to see you again," their grandmother said as she walked over to the both of them and gave them a hug. The twins hugged her back as they tried their best to not question the current situation. Everything had been going so fast that it was hard to soak it up. But one thing that had been hard to digest was that Haruhi was no longer part of their lives if the family had anything to do with it.

"Now let's get down to business," she said as she cleared her throat.

"Minami, has that situation been taken care of?" she asked the twins' mother coldly.

"Yes mother," she replied.

"Well good then," she said becoming somewhat cheerful again.

"Layla, Chiyuki will you please come here."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at the girls in surprise. Layla smiled at the two as she walked over to their grandmother and stood there beside her with Chiyuki. Hikaru sighed in disbelief as the big brown eyes of Chiyuki stared at them without saying a word.

"It is in the agreement of all three families that you Hikaru take Layla to be your fiancée, and for Kaoru to be in an arrangement with Chiyuki. Both engagements will benefit all three families and also be a convenience for you all. Since you both have known these girls since you were small children things should work out fine."

Chiyuki bowed gracefully as she walked up to Kaoru, "I'll try my best to be a good fiancée."

"Toyama-San…you don't have to do that," Kaoru assured her uncomfortably.

"Please call me Chiyuki," she replied.

"Sure…"he answered as he glanced at his mother.

"Did you miss me Hi-ka-ru," Layla sing songed.

The twins' grandmother chuckled as she walked away from the foursome, pulling Minami with her.

"Kaoru…let's go," Hikaru growled.

Kaoru nodded.

"You can't go," Chiyuki said suddenly as she wrapped her arm around Kaoru's arm.

"Exactly, we have a lot of celebrating to do," Layla added as she grabbed Hikaru's hand and dragged over to the family members.

Chiyuki smiled at Kaoru sweetly as she leaned against him, "I'll make you forget that girl," she whispered calmly.

Kaoru stiffened, "so you know about Haruhi…"

"Everyone knows about that…girl," Chiyuki said sourly.

"She's a nice person."

"So you say," she retorted.

"Chiyuki…don't."

Chiyuki smiled as she kissed Kaoru on the cheek, "it doesn't matter anyway, I'm sorry."

Kaoru sighed as he led her over to the other family members.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time since her mother's death, Haruhi found it hard to get out of bed the next morning. Not only was the meeting the twins were having with their family on her mind, she still had a hard time believing she was no longer engaged. It had become so natural to be around them that she had taken it for granted.

She spent longer than usual getting ready for school. Despite all of the bad things that had happened Minami had promised her that she would continue to pay her tuition to Ouran. When she arrived at the school gate she was greeted by Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Morning Haruhi," Tamaki said happily. He walked up to her and took her bag as he began to walk with her. Haruhi was too tired to protest so she let him carry her bag as they entered the school.

"How are you feeling?" he asked casually.

"I'm fine," she answered calmly.

"That's good," Tamaki answered as stopped in front of Haruhi's classroom and handed her bag back to her.

Haruhi thanked him as she stepped inside of the room, but was quickly stopped by her homeroom teacher.

"Miss Fujioka, there has been a change in your classroom assignment," the teacher said as she handed Haruhi a slip of paper.

Haruhi took the paper as she looked down at it, "I didn't request a classroom change," she said calmly.

"I know but…"

"What's the meaning of this?" Tamaki asked acutely. He gently took the piece of paper from Haruhi's hand and looked down at it. His eyes widen as she looked back up at the teacher, "why was she assigned to a classroom with mostly d class students?" he asked horrified.

"Mr. Suoh, it was a request from the Hitachiin family that she be moved, and taking into consideration that they pay her tuition it has to be done."

Tamaki sighed as he grabbed Haruhi's hand, "let's go," he said sternly as Kyouya followed close behind.

"Why? Where are we going?" Haruhi asked as she stopped him and pulled her hand away.

"Just follow him, he knows what he's doing," Kyouya said calmly as Tamaki gave him a slight smile.

Haruhi nodded as she decided to listen to Kyouya and follow Tamaki to where ever he was going to lead her.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: I had an extremely hard time starting this chapter. I knew what was going to happen, I know how I want this story to end, but I couldn't start. I sat for over a week just looking at the page trying to figure out how I was going to work things out. Finally I sat down and kind of forced myself to write it and guess what...I did it…kind of. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but then again I can work things out in the next chapter.

Also in the manga the D-class consists of mostly students form Yakuza familes.


	12. Author's Notes

Hello everyone, sorry you haven't heard from me for a while. I'm just letting you all know that chapter 12 will be up by sunday! I'm sorry for the long delay, I've had so much going on and my birthday's coming up (on monday) so that's my small excuse, sorry. But I apologize for making everyone wait so long and I hope you all enjoy chapter 12 when I post it sunday.

Thank you for your support and reviews

Tiffany

And also if people want to keep up on when I'm getting ready to post, add my Livejournal account. It's on my profile


	13. Chapter 12: Colors of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Author Notes:**

Hello everyone and finally chapter 12 is done. I'm really really really sorry, I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long with this chapter. Believe it or not, half of this chapter was written back in February, I can't believe it's been that long. I want to also thank the ones who wished me a happy birthday (thank you lots) and for those who added me to their livejournal (please enjoy my drama lol). But honestly I had to pull out my notes and see what I wanted to happen this chapter. I didn't forget the storyline, honestly through the months I put down notes and made mental notes on what I wanted to happen. All the time I kept checking my email and noticing reviews (it made me soooo happy). But anyway enough of my babble, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Colors of the Heart**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the living room as they took in their surroundings. They had been at the family estate all day alongside the majority of their family members. Apparently their grandmother had told the branch families about their arranged engagement and had invited them over, which now resulted in a celebration. The twins however found nothing worth celebrating.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"What is it?" Hikaru answered gruffly.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" Kaoru asked as he continued to look around at his family members as everyone mingled with each other. He could see Chiyuki talking happily with Layla while sitting down to drinks.

"No I don't," Hikaru answered with a sigh. His golden orbs roamed to where Kaoru's was looking. "I never thought I would see her again," he added as he continued to watch the two girls.

Kaoru shook his head in agreement. It was true the twins and Chiyuki were childhood friends but they hadn't seen her since they left elementary school. She was apart of the Toyama family whose connections laid with the merger of the Hitachiin and Toyama law firms. Kaoru remember hearing a lecture many times from his grandmother on how the twins should continue in the main family's line of business and not their parents.

His grandmother at times considered their mother a black sheep of the four children she had given birth to because she wanted to go off on her own and design clothes and accessories. 'A meaningless profession which was a waste of time and money,' was how their grandmother always saw it as. It also left the responsibility for Aya, the twins' mother's twin to step into the role as predecessor of the firm.

His eyes then roamed towards the clock on the wall as he realized how much time had passed, school was now over. He couldn't help but to wonder how she was feeling right now. She was alone with nothing but time on her hands to think about everything that had happened? Part of him wanted to just get up and leave. But he knew if he did that, things would just get tougher for Haruhi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that didn't seem so bad," Haruhi said to herself as she exited the classroom where her last class had been held. She carried her bag towards the exit of the building when she was suddenly stopped by four girls.

"Ummm Miss Fujioka?" one of the girls spoke out meekly.

Haruhi faced the girl as she looked at her curiously. She took a bit of time to straighten out her uniform as she waited for the girl to continue on with what she wanted to say.

"We heard what happened…and we just wanted to say that we hope things eventually work out," the other girl spoke up. She had long brown hair with hazel eyes that stared at Haruhi with deep concern. She stood beside the shy one as she bowed slowly to show her genuineness to her confession.

Haruhi's eyes opened in surprise before she gave them a soft smile, who would have guessed people were rooting for her? "Thank you that makes me feel more confident about the situation."

"Oh it's no problem at all," the shy one spoke up swiftly.

"Miss Fujioka? Are you doing anything right now? Do you have somewhere to be soon?"

Haruhi shook her head no as she looked at them curiously, "no why do you ask?"

One of the girls grabbed her hand as she smiled happily, "my name's Kimi Ayasugi. This is Kisa Yoshinda," she said pointing towards the shy girl. "And this is Megumi Kouya and Kaname Hisanagi."

"Nice to meet you all," Haruhi said as she bowed.

"Oh no the pleasure's all ours," Kimi responded as she continued to hold Haruhi's hand. "You should come to the host club with us today, it'll make you feel a lot better," she suggested.

Haruhi shook her head, "no thanks…I…"

"Don't worry, the Hitachiin brothers didn't come to school today," Megumi said reassuringly.

Haruhi felt a bit relieved but heartbroken as well. Why didn't they come to school? Had they been withdrawn? If that was so then why put her into another class?

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he ran up to the group.

Kimi let go of Haruhi as her and the other three looked at the half European in admiration, "Tamaki Sempai good afternoon," they all said in unison.

Tamaki turned to the four as he bowed gracefully, "good afternoon to you all ladies."

Haruhi listened to them squeal as she prepared to run away. She would have really broken out into a run if it weren't for the dress shoes she wore with her uniform. And since it was also windy, she would have had to risk her uniform flying up, which wasn't a good thing.

"Haruhi, may I talk to you in private?" Tamaki asked as he diverted his attention back to her.

"Sure…" she said as she excused herself and walked away from the group while Tamaki followed. They turned the corner where no one was in the hallway and decided to stand there. Haruhi turned to Tamaki and waited for him to begin.

"I spoke to my father about your schedule and he's decided that he can make a few arrangements and put you back in your old class."

Haruhi's spirits lifted as she thought about being back in her old class. While the classroom she was now in hadn't been so bad, she did miss her old one, but one thing was bugging her, "who is your father? And how was he able to guarantee something like this?" she asked curious.

Tamaki grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest, "he's the superintendent of the school."

Haruhi's mouth dropped open but Tamaki quickly cuffed her chin in his hand as he closed her mouth for her.

"I can't accept this favor," Haruhi finally said.

Tamaki looked down at her confused, "why not."

"Because, why should I be treated so special? I'll stick with the classroom I'm in now," she stated.

Tamaki went to protest but he was silenced, "I do appreciate what you did, however I'll just tough it out, the class doesn't seem that bad."

Tamaki exhaled as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. His violet colored orbs looked down at her in admiration, "daddy's so proud of you Haruhi." He said to her seriously.

Haruhi froze as she looked at him in confusion, 'daddy?' she asked as she began to have a bad feeling.

Tamaki chuckled as he pumped his fist in the air, "I got it! I'll look after you from now on! Certainly a flower like you can't defend herself in a room full of vicious Yakuza!"

Haruhi sighed as she turned around to leave, "Tamaki sempai, I'm going home," she said as she began to walk away.

Tamaki caught up to her and stopped her in her footsteps, "I'll take you home."

"No thanks," Haruhi said as she walked pass him.

Tamaki's eyes welled up with tears, "did I make you angry?" he asked as he bit on his sleeve.

Haruhi turned around now annoyed with his behavior, "no, I always go home on my own."

Tamaki sniffled as he nodded in understanding, "well…then…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said as she turned and walked out of the school building.

------

Haruhi arrived home two hours later to find that her father had left for work earlier than usual. She put down her bag in the living room and walked into the kitchen to find that her dinner had already been made. She went to heat it up when she heard a knock on her door. Hoping that it wasn't Tamaki she went to answer the door, and when she opened it she was greeted by one familiar face and a person she had never seen before.

"Good evening Fujioka-san," Layla said to her sweetly. The girl next to Layla bowed as she told her good evening as well. However Haruhi wasn't in the mood to be sweet and the last person she wanted to see was the girl who had chopped off her hair. Not that she cared that much about it, but her father had thrown a fit like no other.

"Good-bye Layla," she said as she tried to shut the door but was stopped by the girl standing next to Layla.

"Now Fujioka-san that's a bit rude," she said as she continued to smile. "I don't understand what my dear Kaoru saw in you," she said sourly as he smile was replaced by a look of digust.

Haruhi felt her heart drop. Her dear Kaoru?

Layla giggled, "Chiyuki that was a bit harsh. It wasn't fair for Fujioka-san to find out about you and Kaoru that way."

"Sometimes a girl needs to be in order to keep the leeches off of her man," she said coolly.

Haruhi felt her throat tightening as she glared at the two. Were the girls that surrounded the twins all like this? She wanted to yell at them but she knew that she didn't want to give them that satisfaction.

"Awww look at that Chiyuki you're going to make the little leech cry," Layla said mockingly.

Chiyuki giggled as she quickly turned serious and directed her glare towards Haruhi, "okay all jokes aside I came here for a very important reason." She said as she looked around the area in disgust, "if I catch you near my fiancée or him near you, you'll regret it."

"Yea like having the money that's paying for you to attend Ouran completely cut off," Layla added.

"Remember you were lucky to only be put in the class with those…savages," Chiyuki continued.

Layla nodded, "and oh Haruhi dear, that means that same for Hikaru." She finished as she motion for Chiyuki to follow her.

Haruhi slammed her door as she collapsed against it and slid to the floor. She was beginning to wish that she had never met the Hitachiin twins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next morning Haruhi had made a decision. No matter how much it hurt she was going to move on from this situation. Obviously things between her and the twins would never work for many reasons so there was no point in crying over anything right?

She left out and made her way to the bus stop and sat down calmly. She looked down at her watch and noticed that she had several minutes before her ride arrived. She opened her book bag and pulled out her chemistry book. She had been assigned homework and decided since she was waiting and thinking about unnecessary things she could just occupy her mind with formulas for the up and coming test.

"I finally found you!" a voice exclaimed happily. Haruhi heard a car pull up in front of her as her eyes roamed over to the person who was getting out of the car. He wasn't anyone she knew, but his features did seem familiar.

"I had no idea that, that old woman had made the administration switch your classes," he said bitterly as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. Haruhi looked at him curiously as she waited for him to tell her who he was. As if hearing the unsaid words that were shown in her expression, his golden orbs danced as he held up a picture of her. "Don't worry I'm your ally if you can believe it or not."

Haruhi sighed, "That still doesn't tell me who you are."

The boy chuckled as he nodded in agreement, "yea…that's right." He responded. He walked over and sat down next to her. "My name's Kiyoharu Hitachiin," he said proudly.

At the sound of the name Hitachiin, Haruhi stood up and collected her things. She had built up a great deal of resolve and decided that her education was more important than this drama that she had been thrown in the middle of. Besides no longer being the future wife of Hikaru she was lucky enough to still be able to attend Ouran, the less she spoke to anyone in that family, the better.

"No, no, no, please wait," he begged as he stood up with her.

"I'm fine; I don't need allies because I'm no longer apart of the situation."

"You're wrong," Kiyoharu said as the words stopped Haruhi in her tracks. "You are still apart of everything since my family is still paying your tuition," he said seriously.

Haruhi let her head fall back as she looked at the morning blue sky. As much as she wanted to deny that fact, it was true. She turned around towards Kiyoharu as she looked at him, annoyed with the fact that he made her come face to face with cold, hard reality. "So why have you decided to become my ally? Wouldn't that make things worse for me and bad for you?" She asked annoyed.

"No that actually makes things better since I'm the next to succeed in the family business."

"I think this will only bring more problems."

"No it won't because I will protect you."

Haruhi was offended by that last comment; did it look like she needed protection? She turned around and began to walk away when she suddenly noticed her bus coming towards the stop. She flagged it down since the car was still in front of the official stop and hopped on quickly before Kiyoharu could speak another word. She could see him through the windows looking at her in shock as she turned away and paid for her fare.

When Haruhi arrived at school she soon realized it was no getting ride of this guy. Kiyoharu was waiting for her at the front gate with a displeased expression on his face. Haruhi exhaled loudly as she diverted her eyes away from him and walked right pass him.

"Haru-chan I don't think you wanna…."

"Don't call me that," she replied coldly.

"Oh my, did you hear that Chiyuki?" A familiar high pitch voice ranged out.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks as she noticed the group of people who she wanted to avoid.

"I didn't hear anything of any importance," Chiyuki replied as she stared at Haruhi.

Haruhi inhaled as she slowly walked passed the group. Hikaru and Kaoru stood near the girls but didn't say a word.

"Don't you think its pure desperation when a girl goes after another girl's finance'?" Layla asked mockingly.

"Yea really desperate, not to mention whorish," Chiyuki replied as she stared at Haruhi.

The girls laughed as Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Now, now ladies, that's not a nice thing to say to my finance'," Kiyoharu spoke up.

Haruhi began to walk faster when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

"Get real Kiyoharu, you think grandma would let you have the family whore?" Layla asked as she laughed.

Kiyoharu faked a laugh as his gaze harden, "Why Layla that's not very nice, if I can recall correctly weren't you the twins' whore for a long time?"

Layla stopped laughing as she wrapped her arms around Hikaru. Hikaru unwrapped them as he walked up to Haruhi and Kiyoharu. His look contained hints of pain but mostly anger as he looked at his cousin.

"What do you mean?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Exactly what I said," he responded coolly.

"Haruhi…wha…"

"You have no right to speak to her," Kiyoharu said as she cut him off.

"Kiyo-kun, what's the meaning of this?" Kaoru interrupted.

Kiyoharu rolled his eyes, "there's no need to be our mediator Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed as he shook his head and looked over at Haruhi. His eyes begged for an answer but his mouth said nothing.

Haruhi looked around at everyone in annoyance. Why was she here right now? Why was she even bothering to deal with any of this? The twins obviously had made their choice, if they had wanted otherwise they would have already done something to change the current situation. She let out a loud sigh as she turned her heels to everyone. Her head began to hurt and it was perceptibly from the stress caused by everyone, including her futile optimism.

Somehow she had managed to block out Hikaru and Kiyoharu's bickering and Kaoru trying to stop them. She continued to also ignore Chiyuki and Layla's glares as she began to walk away from the group of people who had changed her life in so many ways.

As she walked forward she noticed a familiar face and couldn't help but to walk towards him. His silver locks had fallen in his face as he gave her a slight smile. She felt a bit better already, but before she could get to him, her headache became worse and then everything went black.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 13: Stay in My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: First off I want to say thank you to everyone! I'm so happy everyone loves this story. I jumped for joy when it hit 200 reviews. I want to apologize for taking so long but it was beyond my control. I have a boyfriend now, work and school so my hands are full. But within the past few days I still managed to put this chapter together. And then when I saw that "It's been almost a month" review I felt I needed to pick up the pace. So here is this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys. And please be patient with me from now on.

Chapter 13: Stay in My Heart

Gin Takeda's blue orbs stared down at the girl he had known for years. For a while they had lost contact and gone to separate schools. But not long ago they had made contact once again only to find out she was engaged to another man. Although he didn't have think romantic feelings for his former classmate, he couldn't help but to cared for her. And after witnessing her collapse after watching a huge argument between Hikaru and his cousin Kiyoharu he also couldn't help but to feel a bit protective of her.

Earlier that day

_"Gin-Kun here are the papers that you needed in order to research more on Ouran's scholarship program," Naomi Yamasaki said to him as she handed him a small stack of papers. Gin nodded happily as he took the papers from her and mouthed a silent thank you. He was happy to finally receive the paperwork that had been kept out of his grasp for so long. As student council president, he was supposed to know every nook and cranny that involved the students including scholarship information. He sighed as he stare down at the stack._

_"Is there something wrong Gin-Kun?" Naomi asked as she looked at him with concern. Gin chuckled as he shook his head no. But in actuality he was reconsidering a lot of things in his school life._

"What do you mean?" _A voice yelled loudly._

_Gin's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the loud yell. His gaze followed the sound of the arguing as he found himself looking at her. Although things were going on that should have seemed a bit more important, he couldn't take his eyes off of Haruhi Fujioka. She was standing beside the Hitachiin twins and three of the new students he had yet to meet._

_"Oh my goodness shouldn't we stop them?" Naomi whispered to him quietly. Gin sighed heavily, what he really wanted to do was to pull Haruhi away from that mess and let them have it out. He continued to eye the group and Haruhi until he noticed her turn around and gaze directly at him. He couldn't help but to give her a small smile and was happy when she began to walk towards him. However, the look in her eyes showed some of exhaustion and on impulse he couldn't help but to walk quickly towards her. He was worried. Was she the source of the argument? Why did she look so worn out? His thoughts were cut off quickly as he watched in shock as Haruhi fell to the ground with a loud thud._

_"HARUHI!!!" Gin, the Hitachiin twins and the guy Hikaru was arguing with said all at once. Everyone raced towards her, but fortunately Gin reached her first followed by Hikaru._

_"Let go of her, I'll take her home," Hikaru said in a low menacing tone._

_"Hikaru let go of her!" A girl's voice said from behind him. Gin didn't bother to glance up because he knew who she was._

_"No Hikaru I think it's you who should let go," he said annoyed._

_"Takeda-san I think its best Hikaru and I take her home," Kaoru said as she squatted down next to Hikaru._

_Gin glared at the twins as they glared back at him. Wasn't she just trying to get away from them? Gin positioned his arm underneath Haruhi's neck as he refused to let go. He was positive she was trying to get away and now that she was no longer engaged to Hikaru they had no say in what went on in her life._

_He could hear Hikaru's agitation becoming vocal as his glare became menacing. "I'm going to tell you one more time…put Haruh..."_

_"And if I don't?" Gin challenged as he took the moment to take a hold of her completely. Hikaru's face displayed signs of confusion as he looked at Haruhi in Gin's arms. His confusion slowly turned to realization as his features hardened and showed signs of rage._

_"Kaoru, what's his family status?" Hikaru asked as he continued to glare at Gin. Their blue and golden orbs clashed as they continued to stare each other down. By this time Gin was on his feet and now had a firm grip on Haruhi._

_"Hikaru…"_

_"Haruhi is mines," He said without hesitation to Gin._

_Gin noticed Kaoru flinch but felt it was none of his concern._

_"Well if she was really yours, you wouldn't put her through all the humiliation that you've put her through! How do you think she's feeling right now?! She collapse from God knows what and I don't think you should be with her right now."_

_Hikaru's features were still that of anger as he looked down at Haruhi. But once his gaze landed on her it softened a bit._

_"Hikaru…maybe we should."_

_"Shut up Kaoru! You don't understand!"_

_Kaoru was now the one to become angry as he hit his brother up side the back of his head. "Idiot, why is it that I'm the one who doesn't understand? Because I wasn't the one officially engaged to her? She was my first kiss, my first…" He cut himself off as his features saddened. "Anyway! I do know that this situation isn't good for her and maybe…we should abide by our family's wishes and just…"_

_"NO!! I was right you don't understand Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled before running off._

_Kaoru looked at Hikaru as he ran off and couldn't help but sigh. He then looked over at Haruhi and stepped closer to her and Gin. He looked at her sleeping face as he caressed her forehead softly because planting a kiss there. "I'm sorry Haruhi for all of the trouble we've caused you."_

_"HARUHI!!!" another voice interrupted the tender moment suddenly. Gin and Kaoru looked to find the Prince of Ouran running over to them quickly._

_"Looks like she'll be okay?" Kaoru asked Gin calmly._

_"Definitely," Gin assured him._

_Tamaki had finally reached them as he looked down at Haruhi in shock. Gin and Kaoru also noticed a crowd had began to surround them and realized that they needed to wrap things up._

_"Who did this to her!" Tamaki asked the two hysterically._

_"She was exhausted and passed out," Gin stated casually._

_Kaoru nodded in agreement as he turned his back and began to walk away. _

_"Wait a minute Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled out._

_"Another time Milord," he responded with a hint of exhaustion._

_"Leave him alone, I'll explain things later," Gin said to Tamaki._

_Gin then handed her over to Tamaki as they made their way out of the crowd and into a quieter place._

Present Time

After explaining everything to Tamaki, Gin was convinced to take her to the blonde's home. He wasn't quite use to the huge house thing and when he found himself in front of Tamaki's personal mansion he couldn't help but to be impressed. But that had slowly subsided as he was lead into the house and into a guest room where Haruhi was now lying with Gin sitting closely to the bed. He couldn't help but to stare at her sleeping form on the bed and wonder, what if he had been serious about his pursuit on her?

"Gin-Kun?" Tamaki said softly interrupting the president's thoughts. He sat down next to the boy as his purple eyes looked over at Haruhi.

"Is she doing better?"

"Yea, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Tamaki sighed, "I wonder if she even wants to."

Gin cut his eyes over at Tamaki and then let his head fall back as he looked at the ceiling, "I hope that's not the case."

"I think…"

"She deserves better?" Gin finished for Tamaki.

"Yes…but it's not that simple. It's not like the twins are bad people."

"Just indecisive."

"Yea you can say that."

Gin lifted his head as he looked back over at her, "maybe she needs someone new."

"I was thinking the same thing," Tamaki responded.

"Does that mean what I think it means," Gin asked slightly amused.

"Possibly," Tamaki answered calmly.

"I'll be your rival," Gin told him while not looking at him.

"I know…but that won't change my opinion of you. I'll still look up to you."

"Same here."

Both of the boys sat in silence as the contents of the conversation began to sink in. After a few long minutes, Haruhi began to stir. Tamaki was the first up on his feet and next to her on the bed.

"Wha-.."

"You passed out, but Gin-Kun and I brought you to my place," Tamaki whispered to her.

"Oh…" she trailed off as her eyes trailed over to the silver haired boy not too far from her.

"Thank you," she said to him before turning to Tamaki and thanking him.

Both boys nodded as they watched her sit up.

"I guess I'll be heading home now," she said as she sat up, swung her feet to the floor and stood up.

Gin looked at Tamaki as Tamaki stared back at him.

"How about we go out?!" Both said to her in unison.

Haruhi looked at the two with surprise and confusion.

"No I really think…"

"No those evil girls might be waiting for you," Tamaki cut in.

"And I'm sure you don't want to deal with the twins right now," Gin added.

"But I'm still in my uniform," Haruhi told them tiredly.

"Then I'll escort you home," The both replied in unanimity again.

The two looked at each other and glared while Haruhi let out a small giggle. She had had somewhat of an understanding of what was going on and couldn't help but to feel a bit happy about it.

"Thank you, guys."

"Hey it's no problem," Gin said as he held out his arm for her to grab onto.

Tamaki grabbed her hand other hand and waited for her to grip his. When she finally did he began to lead the group out to the awaiting car.

End Chapter


	15. Chapter 14: My Heart, Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 14: My Heart, Your Heart

Kaoru Hitachiin lay in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He had his hands behind his head with the covers neatly tucked beneath him. So much had been going on in his life; he hadn't had much time to soak anything in. He was becoming so frustrated with the situation, mostly because with everything going on, he had no say in anything. It was as if he'd completely disappeared from the equation and was replaced by all of the other people now involved.

His thoughts went back to Gin and he could clearly remember the pain in his chest as he listened to Hikaru tell the student council president that 'Haruhi was' his and no one else's. Then to see Gin take her in his arms and shield her as if she were his, made him feel powerless. Where did he fit in? Did she even care or consider how he was feeling? He was tired, shouldn't he have an opinion? He didn't care for his engagement to Chiyuki and if he was in the position that Hikaru was, he would take Haruhi back by force. So that's why he had stayed back because it wasn't his place. But now he had grown weary and he wanted to finally step up. But if he did that would mean that his brother would become his competition.

Kaoru sighed heavily as he thought about Hikaru's reaction. He would be hurt and possibly feel betrayed. But from the beginning Hikaru knew of Kaoru's feelings.

"So this is how it will be from now on," he whispered to himself as he continued to stare at his ceiling.

He sat up as he turned to look outside of his window. The sun was setting and he was positive that Haruhi had awakened and made her way home. He reached for his cell phone but then he began to hesitate. Tamaki had been there when Gin was leaving with Haruhi, there was a possibility he was still around her. If so what would that mean? More competition?

He chuckled as he considered the possibility. But then again it was likely, she wasn't a normal girl.

Kaoru stood up as he walked to his closet and pulled out a white button down shirt with black slacks and black and white dress shoes. He put on his favorite rings, four on each hand and his silver necklace. He put on some of his favorite cologne and grabbed his wallet on from the top of his dresser he was going to pay her a visit.

And hopefully the plans he had made with a friend would go into effect.

He arrived at her door a little over two hours later. In his right hand he had a card and white lilies ready for her to receive. He didn't have any idea why he had suddenly decided to come, nor did he think much about it. Before he knew it he had picked up a card and flowers for her. Very simple but enough to make a statement.

He cleared his throat as he knocked quietly on her door. After standing there and without her answering, he went to knock again when suddenly a car pulled up to the building down below. Kaoru watched as Haruhi stepped out followed by Tamaki and Gin.

He looked for a place to hide to keep out of sight but there was no such place. He felt like an idiot now, wanting to come over and see if she was okay only to find her with them. He felt insignificant and couldn't help but to feel even more powerless. Had he waited too long to act?

He didn't notice her saying goodbye to the guys below until he watched the car with them in it pulling away. As she began to ascend the stairs he could hear her shoes click clacking slowly as she made her way up to not only see the door to her apartment but him too. He braced himself as he finally made it to the top of the stairs to only look at him with surprise.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru felt relieved inside, only she could tell them apart at first glance. That was one of the reasons he had fallen for her.

"Haruhi…" he responded as he looked down at the street. He was feeling awkward as he if had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. His eyes roamed back up to her as he noticed her staring at him with a slight smile. His heart jumped, he had expected a little anger from her, but he was receiving a smile.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she slowly walked towards him.

Kaoru noticed her outfit and couldn't help but to blush. It wasn't anything suggestive, only a spaghetti strapped, blue sundress with blue flip-flops. Her short hair was being held out of her face on her left side by a small hair pin while a bit of her hair on the right side of her head fell into her eyes. She was gorgeous, and he wasn't just thinking about that because of her clothing. She was everything that his fiancée was not, and it made his heart melt.

"Flowers?" she asked as she looked down at his hand. She stopped walking towards him as she looked at him suspiciously.

Kaoru held up the flowers as he walked towards her slowly. She looked like she was going on the defensive and right when he stopped in front of her; he grabbed her hand and placed the flowers and card within it.

"These are for you," he told her softly as he gazed into her eyes. She looked extremely confused and had the look of wanting to pull away. "I know…I have no right to be here in front of you right now. After all of the heartache you've been put through I could understand if you never wanted to see me again. But…I just couldn't…"

Haruhi sighed, and it made Kaoru's heart sink. It hurt so bad to know that she had grown tired of him and didn't want anything to do with him at all. He didn't want to look into her eyes and see the anger and irritation; or rather he didn't have the courage to do so. His knees felt weak and the next thing he realized he was on his knees with his arms around her waist and his head on her stomach.

"Hey Kaoru," Haruhi said in surprised.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say. But why was he sorry? Was it because he had sat by and let her get hurt? Was he sorry for humiliating her? Or was he sorry because he knew he had no right to be here?

"Kaoru…" Haruhi said softly as she reached for his chin, but she stopped short when her phone began to ring.

Realizing what she was about to do, she reached for her phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello," she said into the phone calmly.

_"I was just calling to see if you made it inside without any problems," _Gin said on the other end.

Haruhi looked down at Kaoru, "Yea I guess you can say that."

_"Okay, well Tamaki and I will be there to pick you up for school tomorrow morning,"_ He said coolly.

"Sounds like a plan," she responded as she then said goodbye and hung up.

"Kaoru…let's go inside," she responded as she helped him up.

Gin hung up the phone as he looked over at the blonde sitting next to him. He let out a sigh as he tossed his phone to the car floor.

"She didn't mention which one was up there?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"She didn't even mention that anyone was there," Gin responded.

Tamaki nodded in understanding, "I can't tell them apart by physical appearance so I don't know which one it was."

Gin smiled, "I think I have an idea."

"Really?" Tamaki asked genuinely interested.

"Do you really think Hikaru would come to her with flowers?"

Tamaki chuckled, "no he has too much pride."

"As right as you are, I didn't think it would take pride to shower the girl you love with affection."

Tamaki sighed, "If they're going to fight for her, I'm going to step down. I'm content with just being her friend. Besides…" he said with a smile, "I'm the twins' friend, no matter how indecisive they are."

Gin smiled as he stretched, "you're a good man Tamaki."

"So what brings you here," Haruhi asked Kaoru once he was inside her apartment.

Kaoru sighed, how could he explain it?

Haruhi noticed expression and walked into the kitchen. She filled a vase up with water and placed the lilies inside and placed it on the living room table. She then opened the card to read its contents.

_Haruhi,_

_I came to you on a whim hoping that I could talk to you. If you're reading this card, I've either left because I didn't have the nerve or I'm too choked up to say anything. But what I want to say to you is that I'm sorry. I've hurt you, I didn't stop Hikaru from hurting you and I left you alone. I know I've been the one to stand back, but I don't want to do it anymore. My heart was yours the moment we shared our first kiss in your living room. I want you…no…I need you in my life. I've been more than miserable with you not around. What I'm trying to say is…I still love you, I'm still in love with you and while I'm not sure how you feel about me-this is what my heart is saying to you. I'm sorry if this causes you to feel uncomfortable and if so I still wouldn't take back my words. My words are the truth that my heart speaks when I see you, so I can't apologize for that. I hope you feel better and find happiness._

_Kaoru._

Haruhi looked up from the card and over at Kaoru. She had told him that she was going to be with Hikaru but Kaoru had been the one to come after her and tell her his feelings. How could she turn that down? She was confused but at the same time things were so clear to her to her. While her heart longed for Hikaru it also longed for the twin in front of her.

She sat down the card as she walked over to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kaoru," she whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

Hikaru walked into Kaoru's room to find it empty. He had searched all over the house for his twin to only come up empty handed. He had called Chiyuki to find out he was not with her either. Where could he have possibly gone to? Hikaru walked in and sat down on Kaoru's bed as he thought of possible places. His thoughts were slightly disturbed when he smelled a hint of cologne that lingered in the air. The cologne that he smelled was not Kaoru's typical everyday cologne; this was only for special occasions.

Hikaru sat up as he looked around the room. Kaoru's wallet was gone and he was wearing his favorite cologne. As Hikaru had recalled he remembered Kaoru withdrawing over 86 million yen out of his bank account earlier. He always knew Kaoru had been the cash carrier of the two and it wasn't unusual for him to withdraw cash. But Hikaru had noticed it was a lot more than usual.

Hikaru suddenly stood up and ran over to Kaoru's dresser. He opened the drawers and pulled everything out to discover his passport was gone. Hikaru's heart beat quicken as he began to realize what was going on before he ran out of the door heading over to the only place he knew his brother could possibly be.

"Haruhi," Kaoru whispered as he smelled her hair. He never thought she would be in his arms again, especially after she had decided on Hikaru. His mind was whirling with possibilities and he knew it was finally time to ask her what he really wanted to ask.

"Haruhi…"he began once again, "will you go away with me?" he asked softly.

Haruhi pulled away slightly and looked up at him, "why say something like that out of nowhere?"

"It's not out of nowhere, I've given this much thought."

Haruhi looked at him skeptically, "why go away?"

"Because that's the only way…we…could be together."

Haruhi let it soak in. Going away was a bit extreme but her heart was saying do it. What would her father think? How would she live? If going away was what Kaoru wanted, she was positive it wasn't going to be anywhere in Japan.

"What about…our living situation?" she asked with hesitation

"I withdrew money from my account…I have more than enough."

Haruhi looked away from him in silence. Kaoru wasn't sure if she was going to reject the idea or not.

"Let me get my things ready," she answered soon after.

Hikaru made it to Haruhi's apartment just in time to find her leaving her apartment with a suitcase and with Kaoru. His hunch was right; Kaoru was planning on going away with her.

"KAORU!" Hikaru shouted as he looked up at the two. The couple stared back down at him and he noticed Kaoru's expression grow sad. However, Hikaru didn't care. He stormed up the stairs and without hesitation punched his brother in the face.

"Are you an idiot!?" Hikaru asked shrilly. He looked down at Haruhi and back up to Kaoru. "What are you thinking, why would you leave like this?!"

"Why wouldn't I leave?" Kaoru asked as he looked at Hikaru and rubbed his cheek. Haruhi glared at Hikaru as she slapped him across the face. Both twins looked down at the tiny girl in surprise as she glared at the older twin.

"Hikaru what's your problem?!"

"Me?!" He shouted back angrily. "You're the two idiots that are about to leave the country!"

"Idiots?" Haruhi asked offended.

"Yea idiots!" Hikaru yelled before he was punched in his face by his brother.

"Don't take it out on her because I decided to act on my feelings Hikaru," Kaoru responded annoyed.

Hikaru looked at the two as his eyes began to well up. What had happened to them? They use to all be so happy until…

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked softly. He was hurting, he had lost Haruhi and now he was losing his brother. He wanted to fight it but he just didn't have the energy to do it anymore.

"To a friend's place," was all Kaoru said.

"Where?" Hikaru probed.

Kaoru hesitated, "Hawaii."

Hikaru sighed, "I withdrew a little more money than you because I was prepared to follow you if I could trace you…" Hikaru admitted. "I'm going with you two." He said coolly.

Haruhi's expression softened as she walked back into her apartment without a word and came back out with two bags of ice for their bruised cheeks.

"Okay, let's get going," she said to the two softly.

Hikaru grabbed her suitcase with his left hand and grabbed her hand with his right while Kaoru held on tightly to her with his left hand. They were going off somewhere, so they could be together they were tired of their family's games.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: 86 million yen is roughly close to 700,000 American dollars. To be exact 86,387,000 is 700,000 American dollars so he has a little below that.


	16. Chapter 15: Hands on your heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait! I can promise that the next chapter will be out before Wednesday (Because that's when I'm leaving for Otakon). I was going to not go until Maki Murakami was announced and then I knew I had to lol. Also I can honestly blame World of Warcraft on this long delay (And a few other things, people who read my Livejournal or Myspace know of these other things). Yes I'm officially addicted lol. Anyway, it's another short chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: Hand on your heart, eyes on our love

Haruhi stepped off of the airplane and onto the walk way leading to the inside of the air port. Her heart pounded as she thought about what she was actually doing. No longer in Japan, without even knowing much English, she had agreed to leave the country and enter a foreign one. At first she didn't even think they would be able to leave because she had no passport. But thanks to the twins' family connections she was able to get a passport and visa prepared for her in a matter of minutes. The power of persuasion and money could take a person very far if used correctly, and the twins' knew just how to do that. They weren't idiots when it came down to negotiating and making deals, especially Kaoru. Haruhi was impressed with him as she had watched him negotiate a deal with the big man in control of the air lines and he knew how to use his family name to his advantage.

At first Haruhi was skeptical about how they would get by on just their family name until she learned that their father's company provided the hardware for their computer systems. She was impressed and could see Kaoru someday becoming the CEO of his father's company.

Haruhi sighed deeply as she looked out the glass window while walking towards the main area of the air port. She could see the ocean not far from where she was and couldn't help but to feel a bit excited. Sure she had seen the ocean before but being here made it look a bit different.

"How are you feeling?" Kaoru whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead as they continued to walk and soon after finally reached the inside of the airport. Hikaru had stayed back the whole time until they arrived at the customs desk and had to endure an hour going through customs and verifying their documents. At times Haruhi felt nervous because she had no idea if her documents would pass since it usually took weeks and months to get what she had gotten within minutes. But after she and the twins passed through customs and exited the airport they were greeted by the warm sun and an ocean scented atmosphere.

"Kaoru!" someone yelled from a jeep not too far from where they were standing.

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru in surprise as he gave her a look telling her it was okay. The person stepped out of the jeep and walked over to the group. Hikaru sighed heavily out of irritation as Haruhi tried to keep her surprise suppressed. The person who had yelled for Kaoru was a girl, and a very pretty one at that. She had long back length black hair, with dark big brown eyes. Her slightly tanned complexion glowed as she wrapped Kaoru in an embrace.

"Welcome to Maui!" she said to him happily before turning to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Hikaru it's nice to see you again," she said politely.

Hikaru didn't respond to her but he turned to Kaoru and was about to speak before she cut in and looked at Haruhi. "And I guess I finally get to meet you, Haruhi." She said as she continued to smile. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Sato." She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you," Haruhi said as she realized how familiar that name sounded.

"Kaoru you didn't mention anything about me?!" Sakura asked as she looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry, things have been…"

"It's okay," she cut in. "I'm the one he met in Kyoto," she told Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes showed that she now knew why her name sounded so familiar.

"Oh so you do know who I am? Great!" She responded as she took Haruhi's hand and led her to the passenger side of the jeep.

They arrived in Kapalua a few minutes later to a villa that Sakura's family had been renting. She told Haruhi of how she had phoned Kaoru and found out what was going on and then offered her villa to him.

"You guys can stay as long as you like!" she said happily as she shut off the jeep in front of their destination.

Haruhi had grown use to seeing big and fancy houses, but this villa was exceptionally gorgeous. The exterior was mostly made up of glass windows where a person could see inside with ease.

Haruhi was impressed and even more so when she went inside. Everything had an easy atmosphere and nothing really screamed 'I'm really expensive so be scared to touch me,' feeling.

The villa had three master bedrooms which all had their own bathrooms. There were other bedrooms but they all seemed to be normal ones, not the ones that they would have.

"Haruhi, you can have one of the master bedrooms. Hikaru, Kaoru, you'll have to decide who gets the other one," she responded.

Hikaru sighed, "Well Kaoru take the other room I'm staying with Haruhi."

Sakura looked at Hikaru curiously as she looked at Kaoru and back to Haruhi. Kaoru looked like he wanted to speak up but he didn't.

"What gives you the right to decide who stays with Haruhi?" Sakura asked in Kaoru's defense.

"That's easy idiot because I'm her fina…" He stopped short of saying the last word.

"Uh huh," she said as she turned to Kaoru.

Haruhi didn't want to have to decide between them but realistically she had to. Before she had picked Hikaru but now she was wavering. She looked at Kaoru as she watched him sigh, "Hikaru take the master suite I'll take a normal one."

Haruhi felt her heart drop, he was always sacrificing for Hikaru's happiness, wasn't it time he got his own?

"Kaoru…" she began. Everyone looked towards her except Hikaru. But she owed him this much, she had told him she wanted just Hikaru but there was something tugging her towards Kaoru. "You can stay in my room with me," she said as Kaoru's eyes widen and Hikaru looked at her with surprise.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru said as he trailed off. He didn't have any words to say so he just nodded calmly.

Sakura squealed as she grabbed Hikaru's hand but was met with resistance. "Come on Hikaru you need to lighten up and stop being so stubborn, we'll meet up with those two later." She told him.

"I don't want to…I want to…" He looked back at Haruhi with pain in his eyes.

As she looked into his eyes Haruhi walked over to him and did something she didn't think she would do. She knew that in order to make things proper she had to pick one but how could she? "Hikaru you can stay too," she whispered to him softly.

Sakura stared at Haruhi in disbelief as Kaoru let his head drop instantly. Haruhi on the other hand couldn't believe why she had said that but something about it just felt right. Both twins had something about them that completed the equation and picking just one of them didn't feel right for many reasons.

"Haruhi…how could you?" Sakura asked finally.

Haruhi turned to look at her calmly as she grabbed the twins' hands with both of her own. "It's something only a person in my position would understand."

Sakura glared at Haruhi as she walked up to the trio and grabbed Kaoru's hand. She went to pull him away when she realized he wouldn't budge from the spot he was rooted in beside Haruhi.

"Kaoru…" She said with uncertainty.

Kaoru shook his head sadly as he exhaled. He let go of Sakura's hand as he placed the hand that had been holding hers into his pocket.

"Sakura I…"

"Kaoru no!"

"If she can't pick one of us…"

"You shouldn't have to deal with something like this!"

"But…"

Sakura grabbed Kaoru's hand out of his pocket and looked at him with pleading eyes. She then glared over at Haruhi who was obviously aggravated with her pleading. "Kaoru, you can find someone who will love only you. Don't let…"

"You're done!" Hikaru said loudly as he walked over to Sakura with a menacing look in his eyes. "Kaoru's made his decision."

"It's not a fair one for him," she retorted nastily.

Haruhi cut in, "Kaoru is this okay…our situation?"

Kaoru nodded without replying verbally.

Sakura's heart broke; he was giving in because he had no choice!

"I'm okay…" he said to her weakly.

Haruhi looked over at Kaoru sadly. What was she doing? She had to make a decision now. In the past she had thought that she had come across a clear choice but only went back to square one, now she was doing the same thing again. She looked from one twin to the other. If now wasn't the right time no time would be. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she mentally struggled with who she was going to decide on. Kaoru or Hikaru? The calm one or the hot head? Both were sincere in their own way, Kaoru more obvious than Hikaru but that was what made them both uniquely attractive to her. What would she do? What could she do?

Haruhi took a deep breath and decided that the time for thinking was over, and to do what her heart wanted her to do. She inhaled as she cut off of thoughts, the next thing she realized was that she had let go of one twin's hand and kept a hold of the other.

"Haruhi?" He asked as he looked down at her confused.

End Chapter


	17. Author Notes Part 2

Hello everyone, first of all I'm extremely sorry for breaking my promise! I was so excited about Baltimore (by the way I had so much fun there! I'm going back next year!) That I couldn't write the chapter and when I got back home I ended up moving! During the move my aunt dropped the bag that my laptop was in. Luckily my laptop was fine but my power cord wasn't. And since I have no job….yea….so my laptop has been dead so I'm sorry. But since I now kind of have internet access I can update but I can't promise it'll be speedy. But I'll get it up.

First I have to reread my story (Unfortunately i have to save everything off of since my laptop is still down). I have to get Haruhi back in character and see from her perspective who she's going to pick (yes yes yes! lol) and then I can start posting a new story that I've been working on the past month. Yes I have another story for your enjoyment lol at least I hope you all enjoy it. I've had so much fun writing a Twins/Haruhi story that I may end up writing another one. Who knows, my new story might be something of the sort...maybe lol.

Sorry about the long wait!

Tiffany


	18. Chapter 16: Make Me Whole

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author Notes: Finally I've written the chapter. I had to get over my writer's block so I randomly started reading Ouran fanfictions. Then on a whim of a friend I bought the 10 volume in Japanese and read it sad though since I now know the Twins' mother real name but just deal with the name I made up until the end okay?

Chapter 16: Make Me Whole

Sometimes things aren't what they seem to be. Making decisions, conversations, words of the heart often are misinterpreted because of the amount of pressure. However, what if there was someone there who could release that pressure? Someone who could make your decision a lot easier without you even realizing it? That day, at that moment, in that room in Hawaii, her decision had been misinterpreted because of a small push from someone unexpected. In a sense misinterpreted is a bad word sense her heart had not made up its mind but a selfless act helped make a world of a difference.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru looked down at her with an unreadable expression. His eyes wondered over to her vacant hand on the side where Hikaru stood.

There his twin looked sad, but there was something else hidden in his eyes. Haruhi's expression portrayed a bit of confusion as well, along with Sakura and Kaoru's heart.

"I'm getting tired of this..." Hikaru said as he turned his back to the three people in the room. "This game has gotten bored, so I'm quitting," he said as he walked off.

Haruhi looked at him as he walked away with a hint of a sad smile. She squeezed Kaoru's hand gently as she continued to watch him.

Sakura, who had noticed everything, looked on in admiration, "wow Hikaru..."

Kaoru's eyes began to well up with tears as he brought his love's hand up this is lips and kissed it gently. "Can I be..."

"Sure, go ahead," she answered before he could finish. With that he let go of her hand and ran off to speak to his brother.

He caught up with him quickly, but they continued to walk on in silence until they were in the privacy of a bedroom not far from the girls.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru began before he was cut off.

"I couldn't stand it!" Hikaru cut in. "I just couldn't stand the thought of being with someone and not being able to be close to you...so..."

Kaoru inhaled and then exhaled as he tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"Kaoru...I..." Kaoru shut his brother up by wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Hikaru thank you."

"It's sad...how we always end up liking the same things..." Hikaru whispered sadly.

** However Things don't always End up that Simple**

** Three Years Later**

"Haruhi!" The twins' mother sing songed as she waved for the girl to come near her. Haruhi looked at her curiously and walked over to her.

"So how does it feel?" Minami asked.

"Surprisingly normal," Haruhi answered honestly.

Minami smiled as she looked over at her two little boys both dressed in white tuxedos. Haruhi had on a beautiful powder blue gown that had been specifically made for her and the ceremony. A ceremony for her and the twins.

"You know...I always figured it may turn out this way," Minami said calmly.

Haruhi smiled knowingly.

"But another thing I will like to know is, what will my little grandchild's name be?"

Haruhi blushed, "We haven't decided yet."

Minami sighed, "Good luck trying to figure out a name with those two."

Haruhi nodded in agreement. Right then, the twins, her partners in union turned to her and smiled with a small wave.

Haruhi smiled back and rubbed her stomach that contained a small visible lump where the baby currently resided. Out of all of the possibilities, she never thought this could be one until she realized that the two of them together with herself, makes everything a whole. And with a new member coming into the family, she was sure things were going to be good for them all.

But as she found out weeks later, her family was going to welcome a pair and not a single into the family.

_The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants_

_Flowers falling from the sky_

_I can feel your heart beat_

_I can see what you're feeling through your eyes_

_You try and betray that feeling and look the other way_

_But you know, that I know it can't be that way_

_What you may want, may not be right_

_What you feel may make someone else cry_

_But you can't deny what you feel is right_

_The heart wants what the heart wants_

_How I loved you from the start_

_You loved me also without regard_

_Of who I was or our situation_

_All you knew was that feeling, that sensation_

_You tried to fight it, so did I_

_But we know how that eventually ended up and why_

_My heart wanted you_

_Your heart wanted me_

_Your heart wanted him, maybe it was destiny?_

_No one can understand this type of love_

_It doesn't matter because we all share a love_

_That has a unique bond_

_Now we're all one_

_No one can understand us_

_Only our heart beats can spell it for us_

_The heart wants what the heart wants_

The End

Random Notes:

-Should I feel bad writing a poem about Polygamy?

-I really apologize for it being extremely short but honestly what else was there except for who she picked right? A short and sweet end to a long angsty story!

-Omg can you imagine a family photo with Haruhi, the twins and their twin babies?! I find it very cute!!! lol

-Very short but straight to the point, it all came down to who she picked and eventually, I looked at both sides, and read the manga…I couldn't let her have just one of them! It didn't feel right! Please look forward to my other stories! And I thank everyone for being so patient!!

-I decided on the baby thing because...as far as DNA goes with Identical twins, it's extremely hard to distinguish so with not being specific who she was pregnant by because it wouldn't make a difference was something that was easy for me to do. I didn't want to favor one over the other you know.


End file.
